Total Drama Mole
by author999
Summary: Ten former campers compete in on of the smartest competitions ever.  Nine are true competitors, one is working for us.  Who is the mole?
1. Episode 1 part 1

**I do not own the characters nor do I own The Mole because if I did it would still be on the air.**

"A leap of faith"

We see Chris in the middle of a small dirt road with the ocean in the background.

"Welcome viewers to a brand new game our campers have to go through."

He laughs and takes out a large contract.

"Gotta love the fine print. Anyway, ten former campers are on their way to compete on The Mole. Our producers wanted us to do a "smart" show. Don't know why, they've seen the campers."

Chef came up and whispered something to Chris.

"There coming already!" said Chris "In that case let me quickly introduce our victims…err, players."

He laughed.

"Roll film!"

The screen changes to show clips from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action and Chris started to speak.

"On TDI twenty-two campers had a chance to win hundred thousand dollars. In TDA, they had a chance to win one million dollars. This time, ten will get the chance to win up to five hundred thousand dollars but we're not going to make it easy. Not only will they have to go through all our sick challenges, one of them is working for _us_. That's right we have a Total Drama Mole! Who is the mole? Is it, Bridgette the Surfer, Cody the Geek, Courtney the C.I.T., DJ the "Brick house", Geoff the Party boy, Izzy the Psycho, Katie the Sweetheart, LeShawna the Loudmouth, Noah the Know-it-all, or Trent the Musician? Find out on Total Drama Mole!"

As the film ends, a boat approaches and LeShawna steps out rather reluctantly.

"LeShawna, glad you could make it."

"Glad nothing. I was told if I didn't come I would be sued!" said an angry LeShawna.

"Fine print my friend, fine print." stated Chris calmly.

"Yea, I'll show you fine print." Said the large sister to herself.

They heard loud yelling and looked up. Izzy landed right on top of Chef.

"What is wrong with you crazy girl!" said an annoyed Chef.

"I don't know but my doctor told me it was called psychtosis or something."

"Don't you mean psy_chosis_?" asked a worried looking LeShawna.

"No I'm pretty sure it was psychtosis." said the redhead.

"Right um…how did you get here?"

"Airplane." said Izzy nonchalantly.

"Without a parachute?" asked LeShawna in shock.

"Yea, I do it all the time."

"But I thought you where scared of planes?"

Izzy just stared at LeShawna confused.

"That was awesome dude! I saw the whole thing." said a masculine voice.

They turned to see Geoff walking up to them.

"Geoff my man, how you been?" asked Chris.

"Been good man."

He walked over to the other two, Izzy had jumped off Chef and LeShawna looked relieved to see someone sane. They then heard the click clacking of hooves and saw a horse drawn buggy arrive. DJ and Bridgette got out.

"Bridge!"

"Geoff!"

They ran to each other and immediately began to make out. DJ walked up to the others.

"Well, Bridgette is a bit busy at the moment so DJ, how are you bud?"

"I'm good Chris and this time, no illegal alliances."

Chef growled when he heard this. They then heard loud revving and turned to see a motorcycle rushing towards Geoff and Bridgette who were in the middle of the road.

"Get out of the way!" yelled LeShawna in fright.

The two didn't seem to hear her and didn't move. The motorcycle stopped a few inches from the two and a shaky Cody got off and shakily walked over to everyone. Geoff and Bridgette looked up right when Cody got off the motorcycle.

"Cody dude, I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle." Said an impressed Geoff.

"I can't." said the geek weakly. After he said this, the motorcycle revved and drove away. The others stared in awe; they didn't notice that Chris had a remote in his hands that controlled the bike. Soon after, a car pulled up and Katie stepped out.

"Hi guys." said a happy Katie. She looked around.

"Where's Sadie?"

"She's not here." said Chris.

"Oh okay, she's not here _yet_."

"Yea…yet." said the host. Katie looked at who was there and smiled when she saw DJ.

"Hi DJ." She said as she walked over to him.

"Hi."

She walked up to him and they started talking until they heard shouting in the distance.

"What was that?" asked a still shaking Cody. That was soon answered when Noah road up on a bicycle to small for him.

"Chris, I'm going to kill you!" yelled the furious know-it-all. The others were laughing hysterically at Noah's expense.

"Oh man that is priceless," said Chris "Chef man, you are a genius."

Noah got off the bike and looked angrily at Chris then walked over to the others.

"This better be a good game this time around."

"Oh it will be."

A moment later, a large bus drove up. Trent and Courtney came out of it.

"Trent, Courtney, hope you enjoyed the trip."

"It was fine, I guess." said the musician.

"You're too nice Trent. I have no idea why we're here. Heck I have no idea where we are." said his traveling companion.

"Well since we're all here, I guess I'll tell you…"

Before Chris could finish, Katie interrupted him.

"Wait, Sadie's not here."

"Well yea, she's not on this season." The malicious host said blatantly.

"S-s-she's not?"

She began to tear up. The others, minus Noah and Courtney, comforted her.

"Well, as I was saying," continued Chris "We are in the lovely Greece."

Everyone stopped, even Katie. Then there was an uproar of excitement.

"Oh wow, we're in Greece?" asked LeShawna in awe.

"Greece Geoff, oh how romantic."

"Yea babe."

They proceeded to make out.

"I always wanted to go to Greece. Oh I wish Sadie were here."

"Man Chris, this is great." said DJ.

"I'm gonna have so much fun. Can't wait to meet the ladies."

"Greece is so great, I remember this one time I was in Athens and…" started Izzy.

"Greece? Wow." said Trent.

"This is going to be so much fun and because Duncan's not here I can really concentrate on the game."

"What's the catch?" came the cynical voice of the group. The others stopped and looked at each other. This was _Chris_ that they were talking about.

"Yea, what is the catch Chris?" asked Trent. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the first challenge. Everyone on the bus!"

They all walked on to find Chef sitting in the driver's seat. They then took their seats, DJ was sitting next to Katie trying to comfort her, Noah and Cody shared a seat, no one would sit next to Izzy, LeShawna and Trent were sitting next to each other, Courtney was sitting by herself, and Bridgette and Geoff were sitting next to each other. They were soon on there way and Chris stood up.

"Well campers, its time for me to tell you what you're all doing here. You will be playing a one of a kind game. You'll be playing the Mole."

No one except Noah reacted. Noah looked smugly around at the others.

"You might as well give me the check now. None of these people will be able to win this but me."

The others looked annoyed at this.

"Um Chris, what is the mole?" asked Katie innocently.

"Good question Katie. You all will have the chance to win up to five hundred thousand dollars!"

There was a loud cheer from the group.

"I wouldn't get too excited campers; we aren't going to make this easy for you. You see, only nine of you are actual competitors. The other one is working for us trying to sabotage you and take money out of the pot."

"So you're telling me, one of these guys is working for _you_?" asked LeShawna "Who would want to work for you?"

"I ask myself that every day." said Chef from the front of the bus. Chris ignored him and continued.

"When you get paid whatever the team doesn't win, it's a great motivator."

"Oh…so how do we win?" asked Katie again.

"I was just getting to that before you so rudely interrupted me." said Chris as he leaned over her. Katie shrunk into her seat.

"Every couple of days, you all will be taking a quiz on the mole and the person who knows the least about the mole is _executed_."

There was a loud thunder clap and DJ screamed in fright jumping onto Katie.

"And you can never come back, _ever_ and we mean it this time."

"So all we have to do is figure out who the mole is and we'll win five hundred thousand dollars? That's easy." said Courtney mater-of-factly.

"That's what she says now." said the host to himself.

"What!"

"Oh, nothing. Oh, we're here."

They got out of the bus to see they we're at the top of a very tall cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Why is it always a cliff?" asked Trent to no one in particular.

"This first game is worth sixty thousand bucks." said Chris proudly.

"Wow, that's a lot of money."

"Yes, yes it is Cody. You're first challenge is to jump off this cliff into the ocean without killing you're self."

"We _all _have to do this?" asked a terrified voice.

"You know what DJ, since this is your first challenge and all I'll have some pity on you and _one _of you doesn't have to jump. But, you all will be jumping individually and you all wont find out until later if you guys completed this game."

Before anyone could speak, they were separated from each other in separate confessional booths.

_DJ: I'm scared man, and I have no idea what this game really is about. I mean who would want to lie to me?_

_Courtney: I think this will be an easy game. I just have to convince the others that I'm the mole so they'll answer the questions wrong. I'll have a better chance of winning if they all think I'm the mole._

_Cody: I'm a little bit worried about the challenge, but it's the first challenge why would the mole show himself so early._

The first person to come up to the cliff was Noah. He walked up smugly towards Chris.

"Noah my man, you ready to jump?"

"Well I kind of have to."

Without much hesitation, he ran and jumped off the cliff and barley missed hitting the side of the cliff. Chef came up to him in the boat that had brought LeShawna and brought him back to his confessional. The next person was Izzy. She didn't even talk to Chris, she ran right past him and over the cliff cackling maniacally all the way.

"Seriously, there is something really messed up with her."

She landed safely into the ocean. Before Chef could come pick her up, Izzy swam right past him and ran to her confessional.

_Izzy: That was so much fun! This is going to be a very fun game for Izzy._

Next was DJ. He slowly walked to Chris and gulped nervously

"So DJ. You gonna do it?" he asked DJ maliciously.

DJ walked up to the edge and looked down. He jumped back in fright.

"No way man, I'm not doing it." said the terrified teen.

"That's O.K. big guy just go on back."

As DJ walked away, Chris yelled back at him.

"Ya big chicken!" said Chris. DJ ran off quickly after that. Bridgette was next, she walked up to Chris.

"Well Bridgette you think you can figure out who the mole is?"

"Yea, I think I can figure out who he or she is."

"_Sure_ you can." said Chris sarcastically.

Bridgette looked at Chris quizzically. She shook it off and jumped off the cliff. She landed safely in the water and waited for Chef to come and picked her up.

_Bridgette: This was an easy challenge. I did it on Total Drama Island and I have no doubt that we'll win this money._

Courtney was next. She came up to Chris looking like she was ready for anything.

"Well miss perfect, are we ready?"

"Yes I am. You might as well hand me the check now." said the C.I.T. confidently.

"I think I'll wait." said Chris just as confidently.

She rolled her eyes then jumped off the cliff. She almost hit her head on the rocks but managed to avoid them. Soon after, Chef came and picked her up. Geoff was next he confidently walked up to Chris.

"Chris man, great to be here."

"Yea…right. So you gonna jump?"

"Yea dude, I want to win that money."

Before Chris could say anything else, Geoff ran and jumped over the cliff landing safely in the water. Chef came and picked him up.

"That was awesome!" yelled Geoff from the boat.

_Geoff: This is going to be so sweet. I can't wait for the rest of the challenges._

Chris looked annoyed.

"Why won't these people just stop have fun all the time?" asked Chris to himself.

"Fun?"

Trent had walked up to Chris as he was talking.

"Don't sneak up on me dude!" said a startled Chris.

Trent looked confused by this.

"Trent, you think you can survive this jump?"

"Hopefully. I didn't hurt myself the last time I jumped off a cliff."

He walked past Chris proceeded to jump and hit a smooth rock near the cliff. Chris winced in pain.

"That has gotta hurt. Well better him than me."

_Trent: (Holding icepack to head) Why does this kind of thing keep happening to me?_

Chef dragged Trent out of the water and onto the boat. LeShawna was the next one up. She confidently walked over to Chris.

"Chris, let's get this over with."

"Whatever you say." said Chris "Quick question though, do you think everyone will jump?"

"Of course, it's the first challenge."

"_Right_." Chris said dripping with sarcasm. She looked at him slightly confused but shrugged it off and jumps. She landed safely next to the boat. Cody was the next person to come up to Chris.

"Well if it isn't our resident ladies man."

"Yep I'm here Chris."

"Go on then." said the board host.

Cody nodded and jumped off the cliff. He landed on the same rock Trent had only he landed on a different body part.

"OW!"

Chris laughed at the sight.

"Oh wow that was good. Hope you didn't want kids Cody!"

Chef carefully picked Cody up and took him back. The final camper was Katie. She looked like she had been crying. Chris tried to look and sound concerned but failed miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this without Sadie."

"Oh that's okay, you don't have to jump."

"I don't?"

"No but if you don't it could cost the team a lot of money."

She nodded and looked over the side of the cliff.

A few minuets latter, Noah was in front of the bus, he was still wet from the jump. Izzy jumped on him a few seconds latter.

"Get off of me you psychopath!" yelled the know-it-all in anger.

"Izzy is happy that Noah jumped."

"Thank you now get off of me please."

She did and Noah saw that she was wet too. DJ walked up to the two Noah noticed that he was completely dry.

"You didn't jump!"

"Yea." said a nervous DJ to Noah.

"Why?" asked a more compassionate Izzy.

Before he could answer, Bridgette and Courtney came up to the others, they were both wet.

"Hey guys, fun challenge right?"

"I think Bridgette hit her head, just ignore her." said Courtney as caught up to the group.

"That wasn't very nice." Bridgette jokingly said to Courtney. The two laughed then Courtney looked over to the others and noticed DJ was dry.

"You didn't jump!"

DJ cowered in fear as Courtney went on a rampage.

"You could have just cost us the challenge DJ! Why didn't you do it!"

"I was scared, I just couldn't do it." said DJ as he cowered in fear.

"Yo guys, what's the problem?" asked a voice from behind the group. They looked and saw Geoff walking to them he was wet as well.

"_DJ_ didn't jump." said an angry Courtney. Courtney and Noah looked annoyed that DJ didn't jump, Izzy was well Izzy, but Geoff and Bridgette were much more sympathetic to DJ.

"It's okay dude."

"Thanks man."

The two exchanged a fist bump and Courtney scoffed. Trent, still holding an icepack to his head, walked over to them. He was carrying a towel.

"What happened to your head?" asked a concerned Bridgette.

"Better question, where did you get the towel?" asked Noah.

"First, I hit my head on the way down and second, I asked for one" stated a calm Trent..

The others had a 'why didn't I think of that' look on their faces.

"So how'd everyone else do?" asked the musician.

"We all did great, well except for _DJ_." said Courtney.

_Noah: The more Courtney keeps pointing out the failures of everyone else makes me think she's trying to hide hers. She could definitely be the mole._

LeShawna and Cody were walking over to the others. Well, LeShawna was actually half carrying Cody who was too busy holding his groin in pain. Both of them were dripping wet.

"Man you are one clumsy white boy."

Cody just nodded and smiled weakly, Chris joined them few minuets latter.

"Hello campers."

"Ex-campers." said Noah.

"Whatever. I see most of you have jumped but that doesn't mean that you all won that money."

Noah looked worried.

"Are you telling me that our fate lies in the hands of a complete moron?"

Chris smiled evilly.

"Oh Katie, could you come out here!"

She came out and walked over to the rest of the group. They all cheered when they saw she was soaking wet. They ran to her and congratulated her.

"Congrats people, you just won sixty thousand dollars. Now get dried up and meet me back here."

Ten minuets latter, everyone was back around the bus all of them were dry. Chris met them at the bus, he was carrying several green books each had a number on it.

"Well everyone, I'm going to give you something to help you out."

"_You're_ gonna help _us_?" asked LeShawna.

"Unfortunately," said Chris "these are your journals."

He held up journal number three.

"You can write what the mole did, what they ate, and so on. Heck, if you don't want to, you don't even have to write in it."

He handed out the journals. Bridgette got journal number five, Cody got number two, Courtney got number seven, DJ received journal number ten, Geoff got number one, Izzy got number three, Katie got journal number six, LeShawna got number four, Noah got number eight, and Trent made sure he got number nine.

"Alright everyone, get back on the bus, you're going to a get some rest before your next game." Chris said and he laughed as he entered the bus. The others, minus Izzy, looked worried but went on the bus anyway.

_Trent: I think this will be a great experience but I just don't want to believe a friend of mine could be deceiving me._

_Courtney: (Annoyed) DJ almost cost us this challenge. I don't think the mole would revel themselves this early but, what else can I go on?_

_Katie: I was like so scared jumping off that cliff without Sadie but I knew she went through Total Drama Island without me after I was voted off. So I'm so doing this for Sadie. If you can hear me Sadie, I'm going to win this for us._

_Cody: I don't know who the mole is, it's too early. But I think I should try and get someone to help me. Maybe I should ask Trent or LeShawna._

Winner's Pot: $60,000

Mole's Pot: $0

**Alright the first part of episode one is done, there are two more parts to episode one that I hope to get up soon I have made a mole poll because I would love have your input, it is on my profile so please do that if you wouldn't mind. Also please review so I know what you like or not like. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Here's part two I hope you enjoy also here is a list of the suspects, their stereotypes, and their journal numbers.**

Bridgette The Surfer #5

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Geoff The Party boy #1

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

"A leap of faith"

On the bus, the contestants were in the same seats as before. The majority were writing down information in their journals, Geoff and Bridgette were to busy making out to do much of anything.

_Noah: I'm sick and tired of those two locking lips all the time, at the same time though if there doing that, they can't focus on the game. (Laughs)_

Noah nudged Cody.

"Those two are gone one two."

Cody looked at Bridgette and nodded.

"So Noah, what do you do in this game?"

"I can't tell you." said the know-it-all bluntly.

"Why not?" asked a surprised Cody.

"I want to win the less everyone else knows, the better."

Cody nodded understandably but still looked annoyed.

_Cody: Me and Noah are friends, kinda, so I was surprised he wasn't going to help me but really I should have known better._

Up ahead, LeShawna and Trent were discussing the game.

"Trent my man, we are in trouble."

"Why?"

"Well…I wouldn't call us as smart as Noah and he knows the game."

Trent thought a moment and nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" asked Trent.

"We work together."

"Like an alliance?"

"Yea I guess."

"No way, I don't want to be in an alliance." Trent said rather quickly.

"Why?" asked the surprised sister

"Every time I've been in an alliance," said Trent "I've been screwed over so I'm not doing it."

_LeShawna: I can respect Trent's choice but I know this game will be hard without someone to help you. Only problem is that Trent was the only one I knew couldn't be the mole._

Soon they arrived at their destination.

"We have to stay _here_?" asked Courtney.

"Yep." said Chris smiling evilly. The contestants looked at the worn down crappy looking motel in front of them. It was precariously perched on a cliff and looked as if one good gust of wind could blow it down. To the left of the motel was a pool with what appeared to be a layer of slime covering the water.

_Courtney: I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Total Drama Island was better than this._

"Alright boys and girls, you have the rest of the day off. You have this entire place all to your selves and you can sleep anywhere you want as long as it's not coed."

"Aw man." came Geoff's voice from the crowd.

"Yea I know that would have been great for the ratings."

Chris looked up and saw all of the girls glaring at him.

"Fine, just go get your rooms."

They all ran off to get their rooms. Noah was able to find a room with a single bed in it and clamed it for himself. Courtney and Bridgette decided to room together as did Trent and Geoff. Izzy and a reluctant LeShawna roomed together after they wound up in a room with two beds. This left Cody and DJ in one room and Katie all by herself.

"Oh no, I have to be all by myself?"

LeShawna looked as if she was about to say something to Katie until Izzy wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry Kate, me and LeShawna are bunking together. Besides, last time I was left alone I burned down the psych ward."

LeShawna looked at Izzy worriedly and Katie quickly agreed to stay in her room.

_LeShawna: It's gonna be a long night._

"Don't worry Katie, you'll be fine. Remember what Sadie went through when you left?"

"Yea…yea you're right DJ. Thanks."

She gave him a quick hug then walked into her room to unpack.

_Katie: I'm like so happy that DJ is here. I wouldn't know what to do without Sadie but at least I can talk to DJ._

"I think she likes you dude." said Cody elbowing DJ in the ribs.

DJ blushed a little then went into the room. Izzy walked into her and LeShawna's room leaving Cody and LeShawna alone in the hallway.

"Wanna be in an alliance?" said the two at the same time. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I think that answers that question." said Cody.

"I guess." replied LeShawna.

_Cody: Alright, I got an alliance with LeShawna. (Air guitar) We can totally figure out who the mole is._

Latter that night, the contestants were by the pool, although none of them were anywhere near the water that was until Izzy jumped in splashing Courtney in the process.

"Izzy what is wrong with you!"

Before Izzy could respond, Courtney continues.

"Never mind Izzy, I really don't want to know."

"At least you don't have to room with her". said LeShawna as she lounged in a chair next to Cody. Courtney shuddered when she thought about sharing a room with Izzy. A few moments latter, Chef Hatchet walked over to the group.

"Alright maggots, time for bed."

"But its only seven." said a confused Trent.

"Don't care. March!"

The group headed back to their rooms reluctantly.

_Geoff: I don't know why Chef wanted us to go to bed so early man. I really don't get it._

**4:00 am**

Chris and Chef were outside the bus looking bored.

"Chris man, why are we up so early?"

"Duh, the challenge dude." replied Chris. He held up a megaphone and Chef covered his ears.

"Time to wake up!"

_Noah: (Annoyed) I hate that man so much._

The players where outside of the bus in their normal clothes in ten minutes all looking very annoyed when Chris explained what was going on.

"Time for a brand new challenge."

"Do you know what time it is!" came the annoyed voice of LeShawna. Chris ignored her and directed them onto the bus. Soon, they where at a large dock with four platforms in the distance, the platforms were all connected with beams each thinner than the last, the campers came out of the bus and stared blankly to the platforms.

"Okay boys and girls your next challenge is easy. You all start here and walk over a balance beam to the first platform and you get five thousand bucks and so on and so on. There are a couple of things to keep in mind, the beams get thinner and if _one_ of you falls off, the challenge stops."

"Then why are we out here so early?" asked a confused Cody.

"Cause the waters colder." Chris chortled.

_Noah: Again, I hate that man so much_.

Izzy was the first to walk the beam. She ran across very easily.

"Wow that was so easy. Come on LeShawna!"

"Alright I'm coming."

LeShawna slowly walked across almost loosing her balance a few times. DJ and Bridgette went together.

_Bridgette: DJ and I decided to work together. If we are able to work together than we can accomplish the challenge easier._

_Noah: It is so stupid to try to work together in this game. You can't trust anyone._

They held onto each other in order to keep each other's balance and made it across. Noah went by himself as did Courtney. Katie and Cody walked the balance beam together. Trent and Geoff went separately.

_Geoff: We decided for me to go last because I could anchor the team._

"Congrats, you guys just won five thousand dollars. Now the next balance beam is smaller that the first and remember, just need one of you to fall off and the game is done."

Izzy got on her hands and walked over the balance beam with no problems at all.

_LeShawna: That is one crazy white girl. If she had slipped just a little we would have lost the challenge._

LeShawna went with DJ and Bridgette this time.

_Izzy: Oh what's the fun of going across a balance beam if you go together, boring._

Noah again went by himself and had no trouble at all.

_Geoff: Ya know Noah may be bad at sports and stuff but he is really good at balancing._

Courtney walked out halfway when she started to wobble.

"Courtney don't fall!" yelled a concerned Katie.

"No duh." said an annoyed Courtney.

"You want us to go out there and meet you?" asked Cody.

"No, I can do this myself." Courtney indignantly said. She inched forward but nearly fell off.

"Alright, come help me!"

Katie and Cody walked out to her and the three made it to the next platform safely.

_Courtney: I dint _need _their help but it did help…I mean I could have gotten to the other platform all by myself._

"You wanna try going together Geoff?" asked Trent.

"You mean we have to like hold hands and stuff?"

The two looked at each other and decided to go separately.

"Congratulations, you all just got ten thousand dollars!"

The group cheered.

"Now don't get too excited because you still have two more balance beams to go and this one is really small."

Izzy, once again, walked across the balance beam on her hands. LeShawna , DJ, and Bridgette went together this time.

_LeShawna: I figured, this late in the game better play it safe and not loose my balance._

Courtney, Katie, and Cody also went together. Halfway across the beam Courtney started to loose her balance.

"Its okay Courtney, we have you." said Katie. Courtney still wobbled bringing Katie along for the ride.

_Katie: I was like so scared when Courtney was doing that because I was like holding on to her and I started to loose my balance too._

Courtney soon regained her balance and she, Katie, and Cody started to move on. A little farther down the balance beam Courtney suddenly let go of Katie so she could get on the platform. She didn't expect this and Katie fell forward taking Cody with her into the water.

"Game's over!"

The group went back to the dock. LeShawna, Noah, DJ, Katie, Izzy, Cody, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff stood in front of the bus waiting for Chris. Cody and Katie were shivering from how cold the water was.

"Well, you only got ten thousand dollars and tonight we have our first execution quiz where one of you will be going home."

_Trent: I'm not sure who to blame for the team loosing. I mean, Katie did fall into the water but Courtney was kinda suspicious._

_Courtney: Yes I let go of Katie but she's the one who fell into the water! She and DJ are on the top of my list of suspects._

The ten players where back at their hotel, Cody, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Geoff where by the pool, Noah and Courtney where in their rooms, and Katie, DJ, Trent, and Izzy where inside in the lobby. By the pool, Cody and LeShawna where discussing who they thought the mole was.

"What do you think LeShawna?"

"Well, the most obvious suspects are DJ and Katie but I really don't know."

Cody nodded in agreement.

"But don't forget about Courtney, she was the one who let go of Katie."

"That is true."

_Cody: Me and LeShawna have an alliance but it doesn't help that we have no idea who we should vote for on the quiz._

"Should we ask Bridgette and Geoff?" asked Cody. They looked over at the two, they where in the middle of a make out session.

_LeShawna: If those two keep that up they are going home. Now I know that they need to go so I can win but I'd rather have them around than Courtney or Noah._

"Yo, guys! Don't you think you should be thinking about the quiz?"

Bridgette and Geoff looked up at LeShawna.

_Bridgette: LeShawna is right, we did the same thing on Total Drama Action and we were the first two people out._

_Geoff: I really don't know who the mole is and I was hoping me and Bridge could work together but if we do, we wouldn't get anything done. Maybe I should talk to DJ or Trent._

Inside, Katie and DJ where talking about who they thought the mole is.

"I really think Courtney is the mole. What about you DJ?"

"I think so to but Noah is one of my suspects too."

Izzy jumped out of no where causing Katie and DJ to scream.

"Hey guys! Sooo, what did you think about the quiz?"

"We didn't take the quiz yet." said a scared and confused DJ.

"We didn't?"

Izzy looked at the two blankly for a while until she continued.

"Oh yea. Well see you latter."

She walked away from the group and DJ and Katie stared at her.

_Katie: Izzy is one of the people who I think could be the mole if she weren't so crazy unless she's just trying to act even crazier than usual._

Trent came down the stairs and saw DJ and Katie.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, we were just talking about who we think the mole is."

"Yea, we like think it's either Courtney or Noah what about you?" asked Katie.

"Well, I don't know but I am leaning towards Courtney though."

"Thanks Trent." said Katie quite happily.

"No problem."

_DJ: I really think that Trent can't be the mole so I do trust him. If he is the mole though, then I'll have no idea how to act around him anymore._

Trent went out to talk to the others and started to talk to Geoff.

_Trent: I was able to get some information from DJ and Katie, not so much from Izzy but that's because she well, Izzy, I figure the more information I know, the better chance I have staying in the game._

A few hours latter, the group was sitting down for dinner Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, Noah, and Izzy where on the left side of the table and Geoff, Katie, Cody, DJ, and LeShawna where on the right side of the table with Chris at the head of the table. Chef was no where to be found but the ex-campers were happy to find out he wasn't making their food this time around.

"Tonight is your first execution quiz and one of you will be going home." said Chris from the head of the table. Noah rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying that and no one cares anymore."

"Speak for your self." said Courtney giving Noah an icy glare one she got back from him as well.

"Oh would you be quiet already, you're cutting into my screen time. Anyway, it's time for the quiz."

The group got up and went to go take the quiz one at a time.

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Male

b. Female

_Cody: My gut says that it's Noah, but after what Courtney did today with, I'm not sure._

2. When did the mole arrive?

a. 1st f. 6th

b. 2nd g. 7th

c. 3rd h. 8th

d. 4th i. 9th

e. 5th j. 10th

_Katie: This is like so much harder than I thought it would be but I want to make Sadie proud so I have to look at what everyone is doing._

3. How did the mole arrive?

a. By motorcycle e. By walking

b. By airplane f. By car

c. By boat g. By bus

d. By horse and buggy h. By bicycle

_LeShawna: Okay, I know Izzy is one crazy white girl but I'm not even sure if she's just trying to look like the mole or if she _is_ just that crazy?_

4. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The surfer f. The psycho

b. The geek g. The sweetheart

c. The C.I.T h. The loudmouth

d. The "brick-house" i. The know-it-all

e. The party boy j. The musician

_Noah: It wouldn't shock me at all if they pick the most unsuspecting person to be the mole so that narrows down my choices to about um…_five_; no help at all._

5. Did the mole jump off the cliff?

a. Yes

b. No

_Courtney: It was the first challenge, how on earth could DJ not jump of the stupid cliff!_

6. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 1 f. 6

b. 2 g. 7

c. 3 h. 8

d. 4 i. 9

e. 5 j. 10

_Izzy: Did anyone else notice that Trent's lucky number is nine and he has the number nine journal? I'll have to investigate this coincidence further._

7. Who was standing to the left of the mole after the Four Platforms game?

a. Bridgette g. Katie

b. Cody h. LeShawna

c. Courtney i. Noah

d. DJ j. Trent

e. Geoff k. No one

f. Izzy

_Geoff: I'm really worried man. Me and Bridge really didn't look for clues so I think one of us is going man. What a bummer dude._

8. When did the mole go during the Four Platforms game?

a. 1st f. 6th

b 2nd g. 7th

c. 3rd h. 8th

d. 4th i. 9th

e. 5th j. 10th

_Bridgette: Man I really wish I had taken LeShawna's advice and stay away from Geoff. Because we were making out so much, I don't even have anything written in my journal._

9. Did the mole fall off the balance beam during the Four Platforms game?

a. Yes

b. No

_Trent: Katie did fall off the beam but Courtney was right next to her and didn't even try to catch her._

10. Who is the Mole?

a. Bridgette f. Izzy

b. Cody g. Katie

c. Courtney h. LeShawna

d. DJ i. Noah

e. Geoff j. Trent

_DJ: I consider everyone here my friend and I really don't want to think that my friends could betray me like the mole does…I don't think I'll like this game to much._

Winner's Pot: $70,000

Mole's Pot: $10,000

**The first quiz has finished so who will be the first one to get executed? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to take the mole poll (yea rhyming) and please review.**


	3. Episode 1 part 3

**Well, here is the final part of episode one. Thanks for all the reviews and here are the results of the Mole Poll for episode one.**

**Izzy: 27%**

**Katie: 27%**

**Bridgette: 9%**

**Courtney: 9%**

**Cody: 9%**

**Geoff: 9%**

**Trent 9%**

**I hope you enjoy and of course, I do not own the mole or TDI.**

Bridgette The Surfer #5

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Geoff The Party boy #1

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

"A leap of faith"

The ten former campers came into the hallway of the hotel and sat down on the assembled chairs with Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, and Izzy in the front row and Trent, Cody, DJ, Katie, and Courtney in the back row. Chris was behind a desk with a laptop and Chef was standing next to the camper's luggage. Apparently he was the one who had to create the quiz while the other ate.

"Welcome everyone to our first execution ceremony. I'm going to type your names into the computer and trust me guys, you want to see a green screen. If you get a red screen then you must immediately leave and you can never come back, EVER."

Several of the contestants rolled their eyes.

"Get on with it." said a bored Noah.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Said an annoyed Chris "Since this is the first execution, let's go alphabetically. Bridgette, you're up."

She looked up nervously.

B R I D G E T T E

.

.

.

.

GREEN

She looked happy and hugged Geoff.

"Cody."

He nodded.

C O D Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Yes." said the geek.

"Courtney."

Courtney was tapping her foot impatiently.

C O U R T N E Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"DJ."

DJ looked worried until Katie took his hand.

D J

.

.

.

.

GREEN

DJ breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Katie."

"Aww isn't that sweet." said Chris.

"Oh please Chris don't encourage them." complained Noah.

"Fine. Geoff you're next."

Geoff nodded and took Bridgette's hand.

G E O F F

.

.

.

.

RED

"Oh no, Geoff."

"Don't worry babe."

"Geoff you have to come with me."

Geoff got up and grabbed his bag and followed Chris. No one was too surprised by this but they were sad to see him go.

"Geoff was one of those people that you just like so it's sad to see him go." said Trent.

(We see a clip of Geoff jumping off the cliff during the first challenge.)

"I had a feeling that he would be the one to go, but I would like him here still because he was obviously not the mole." said Noah matter-of-factly.

(We see a clip of Geoff lounging by the pool with Bridgette.)

"I'm really sad to see Geoff go cause he was my partner, I knew he would help me so yea, it's really sad." said Bridgette.

(We see a clip of Geoff walking across a balance beam during the second challenge.)

"Geoff was just a really fun guy to be around and I'll miss that but in this kind of a game, Geoff probably wouldn't have won anyway." stated Cody sadly.

(We see a clip of Geoff talking to Cody and LeShawna.)

Chris walked Goff outside the hotel.

"So Geoff we'll see you on the last episode."

"Yep, it was fun while it lasted Chris."

Geoff stepped into a waiting limousine and was driven away.

Winner's Pot: $70,000

Mole's Pot: $10,000

**And so Geoff falls victim to the mole. Sad to see Geoff go but that's the nature of the game. We'll see you all next time on the next episode of Total Drama Mole.**


	4. Episode 2 part 1

**Alright here is the first part of episode two. Thank you all so much for your reviews and here is just a quick reminder of who is still in the game.**

Bridgette The Surfer #5

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again I do not own The Mole or Total Drama Island.**

"The most dangerous untruths…"

Previously on the Mole…

We see clips of Cody jumping off the cliff and hitting a rock.

"Hope you didn't want any kids Cody!" said Chris.

"You didn't jump!" yelled Noah at DJ.

Izzy is walking across the balance beam on her hands. Courtney lets go of Katie and she falls into the water.

"Games over." yelled Chris.

DJ, Katie, and Trent are talking. Bridgette and Geoff are making out.

"Geoff."

.

.

.

.

RED

The contestants were up and about waiting for Chris to come tell them what there next challenge was. They didn't need to wait to long as he came inside the lobby of the hotel.

"Good morning campers." said a very chipper Chris. "We're going on a road trip so everyone on the bus."

They grudgingly followed him onto the bus. Noah sat by himself, as did Izzy and Courtney, Trent and Bridgette sat next to each other, Cody and LeShawna and Katie and DJ did to.

_Bridgette: I'm still kind of sad about Geoff but I need to remain positive and win it for him._

A few hours later, Chris stood up and looked at the contestants.

"Okay people I want you to split up into the five people who are street smart and four who are book smart."

"Okay, let's think about this carefully." said Courtney "Noah, Cody, Trent, and myself will be the book smart team"

"Are you sure?" asked Trent.

"Positive."

"Does anyone else want to be on the book smart team?" asked Trent to the group.

"Oh me me me pick me!" ranted Izzy.

"Okay then, Izzy can take my place."

Izzy jumped up and down in excitement while Courtney looked annoyed.

_Courtney: I hade a perfectly good plan but no Trent just had to screw it up and now I'm stuck with Izzy for the rest of the day._

Shortly afterwards, the bus stopped and the group got out.

"Okay, book smart group follow me. Street smart group I'll see you all later."

Cody, Noah, Courtney, and Izzy followed Chris a few blocks until they stopped at a very large building.

"This boys and girls is the National Archaeological Museum and the sight of your next challenge."

_Noah: I dreamed of coming here and now I am. Oh hush my beating heart._

The group entered the museum and began to look around at the many artifacts until Chris called them over to the main hallway. He gave each of them a pad of paper and pens.

"Your next challenge is a quiz about the mythology of Greece. For every question you get right, I'll add one thousand dollars to the pot."

There was a loud groan from Cody and Courtney, Noah looked positively giddy and Izzy was well Izzy.

_Cody: I'm smart and everyone knows that but Greek mythology? Um not so much._

"Courtney your question is who was the Greek hero who slew Medusa?"

She looked confused but wrote a random name on her paper. She flipped it over to reveal the name Perseus.

"That's right."

Courtney let out a sigh of relief.

"Cody, next question. Who flew to close to the sun?"

Cody looked dumbfounded and slowly scribbled something down.

_Noah: If he doesn't get this I'll kill him myself._

Cody flipped his paper over to reveal the name Midas.

"Wrong! Noah on to you. He was killed by his wife after he returned from the Trojan War."

Noah immediately wrote a name down and showed the name Agamemnon.

"Correct."

Noah smiled smugly then turned to see that Izzy had completely filled her pad of paper with pictures of the jungle and paying no attention to the challenge.

"Izzy, who was the daughter of Oedipus who tried to burry her brother after his death?"

Izzy appeared to not be paying attention and when Chris asked her what she wrote down she showed him her drawings.

"Um this is nice and all but it doesn't answer the question." said Chris.

"Oh the answer? Antigone." said Izzy. The others just looked at her in surprise.

_Courtney: She got it right!_

"Correct Izzy. Cody, who is the God if wine and theater?"

Cody again looked confused but was able to put down the correct answer Dionysus.

"Right. Courtney, true or false the Minotaur is the son of Minos?

She confidently wrote down her answer, yes.

"Nope, the Minotaur was the son of his wife and a bull."

"That's just sick." said Cody. There was the murmur of agreement from the group.

"Noah, Tartarus is not only a place but it is also what?"

Noah quickly answered an ancient deity and was, of course, correct.

"Izzy, who was the father of Zeus?"

Izzy again ignored Chris instead continuing her doodling but she again verbally answered the question.

"Chronos."

"Correct." Chris said in shock. He turned to face Cody.

"Who killed his father and married his mother?"

Cody looked at Chris in shock.

_Cody: These ancient Greeks had a lot of issues._

He wrote a name down and showed it to Chris.

"Apollo?" Cody asked nervously. He was hit in the head by a flying pen courtesy of Noah.

"No you idiot."

"Yea I got that." replied Cody. Chris turned to Courtney.

"Who was the first earth God?"

Courtney smiled and wrote down Gia and was correct.

"Noah, who killed their mother to avenge her father's murder?"

Noah quickly wrote down Electra and showed it to Chris.

"Correct and lastly, Izzy who created fire?"

Izzy's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Hermes!"

"No eh wait, that's right."

She jumped up and down in excitement.

_Izzy: I told them I was smart didn't I?_

"Okay well I was going to give an exemption to the highest scorer of this but since there was a tie…"

"There was an exemption!" asked an angry Courtney.

"What's an exemption?" asked Cody.

"It means you can't be executed at the next quiz anyway we're going to have a tiebreaker between Noah and Izzy to see who gets it." said Chris. "Chaos brought forth Gia, Tartarus, and what other deity?"

Noah's sly smile faded instantly, he didn't know the answer he turned to look at Izzy who was jumping up and down with her hand in the air.

"Just say it Izzy." said Chris.

"Eros!" she said in her singsong voice.

"Izzy somehow gets the exemption and you all got nine thousand bucks added to the pot. You guys can go to the hotel. I need to give the other group their challenge."

_Noah: How could I possibly lose to Izzy of all people! I will never live with myself if she makes it further then I do._

The other group was waiting by the bus for Chris. When he showed up, he was alone.

"Where's everyone else?" asked DJ.

"They're back at the hotel now follow me."

They did rather reluctantly and Chris led them to an old fashion market and in the corner was a cart full of fruit and knickknacks.

"Pleas tell me we aren't selling these." begged LeShawna.

"But you are selling these." said Chris sweetly. "Now, I want you all to pick one person to be manager, two to work advertisement, and two sellers. The manager is in charge of deciding where you will sell your goods and can help the sellers. Advertisement have to try and get people to come and buy the goods. Sellers are well selling the stuff and they can go up to passersby and try to sell but they cannot go away from the cart"

The group quickly picked Trent as the manager, Katie and LeShawna as the advertisement, and Bridgette and DJ as the sellers.

"Okay, your stock costs in total eleven thousand euros and I'll give you eleven thousand dollars if you sell all of your stock by five o'clock. What are you waiting for? Go!"

They ran over to their cart and stated to push it somewhere else.

_LeShawna: Trent said that we needed to go somewhere busy so we could sell more and I have to agree with him._

Trent was leading the group all over the city until he found an open square with quite a few people.

"This looks like a good spot." he said. "We can get the people coming from that train station over there. Katie, LeShawna you guys go look for people and me, DJ, and Bridgette will try to sell some of our stuff."

The girls nodded and ran off into the crowd. DJ and Bridgette took out some of their stock and ran over to a mother and her daughter heading to the train station leaving Trent to manage the cart.

"Hello miss," said DJ to the woman "We were wondering if we could…"

The woman walked right past him and entered the train station while the little girl waved at him. DJ waved back until he realized he lost a sale. A little ways a way, LeShawna wasn't having much luck.

"Please sir if I could...okay then walk away. Miss…"

No matter who she talked to, no one stopped. Elsewhere, Katie was talking to some boys around her age.

_Katie: I was able to find these really cute guys who were willing to help me. Especially this one really cute guy called Agatone who was willing to come with me to translate._

Katie brought the group of boys over to Trent and DJ by the cart.

"These were my friends I was talking about." said Katie "So, could you please help us?"

The group of boys nodded and bought about two hundred euros worth of goods. She hugged the boys and they walked back to the train station.

_Trent: Who would have thought that Katie would be able to use her body to get guys to buy her stuff? She's more sinister then I thought._

Time passed and the square got busier and busier but no one was buying anything. Katie was able to bring some more people and got them to buy another hundred euros worth of goods. LeShawna had come back with absolutely no one at all.

"We need to go somewhere else guys, everyone trying to catch their trains," said LeShawna "No one has any time to buy our stuff."

"We only have two hours left, I don't know if we have any time left." said Trent.

"I say we leave," said DJ. There was some agreement from the others.

"I don't know." said Trent. Bridgette looked at him confused.

_Bridgette: Trent's been acting really weird today and I don't know if he's trying to look like the mole or he's just a bad mole._

After five minuets of hesitation, Trent made up his mind.

"Let's go back to the market place."

The group nodded and headed back to the market. On the way there, Katie's stomach rumbled.

"Hey guys, you think I could have an apple?"

"If you got the money sure," replied Bridgette. Katie smiled and grabbed an apple. It took the group ten minutes to get back and they only had an hour and a half to finish. Bridgette ran up to an older woman walking their way.

"Excuse me miss but would you like to buy some fruit?"

The elderly woman walked over to their cart and nodded.

"I'll take all the fruit," said the woman. Everyone stared at her in shock. "I own a bakery; almost everyone who comes here owns a business."

Trent smacked his forehead.

_Trent: If we had just stayed here we would have been done already. Man that sucks._

After the woman left they only had to sell five hundred euros worth of knickknacks. DJ was finally able to make a sale and Katie brought in a lot of people. LeShawna had yet to get anyone to come over to the cart.

_Bridgette: LeShawna and DJ really didn't do good at all in the challenge and I really don't want to think that one of them is the mole but...oh why is this game so hard?_

Katie brought over two more people to DJ and he sold the final remnants of their stock.

"That's it guys." said DJ. Katie squealed in delight and hugged him. Trent high fived Bridgette and LeShawna came running from the crowd after hearing Katie.

"Did we do it?" asked LeShawna. DJ nodded and the group relaxed waiting for Chris. They didn't have to wait long as he came up to them a few moments later.

"Good job guys now before I count the money I just wanna ask our manager here who he think did the best job."

"Katie definitely," said Trent without any hesitation.

"Katie, congrats you just won an exemption." said Chris much to the delight of Katie and shock to the others.

"Now let me just count the money," said Chris. DJ handed him the money and Chris counted it. "Um guys," Chris started "You're missing two euros."

The group looked stunned.

"What?" came Katie's weak voice.

"Guess you guys failed the challenge but at least Katie got something out of it." said the host as he walked away from the group. Trent turned to Katie.

"You paid for the apple didn't you?" he asked as calmly as he could. She nodded slowly still in shock. The others didn't look all that convinced.

_Katie: I'm pretty sure I paid for the apple so I have no idea what happened._

_LeShawna: Okay at first I was sure Katie wasn't the mole but now…not so much._

Winner's Pot: $79,000

Mole's Pot: $24,000

**Two challenges down and a lot of suspicion to go around. Don't forget to review or take the mole poll to say who you think the mole is.**


	5. Episode 2 part 2

**Hurray more Total Drama Mole.**

Bridgette The Surfer #5

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**I don't own TDI or The Mole blah blah blah.**

"The most dangerous untruths…"

The group walked onto the bus and they were taken to a new hotel, one much better then the first one. It was a high scale hotel and outside were the other players waiting for them.

"Wow," said Bridgette "This is so much better then the last one."

"Yea well the last one decided to fall into the ocean." said Chris as he walked over to the others. All of their eyes widened in horror.

"Are you telling me that we could have died if we weren't doing a challenge!" shouted Courtney in pure rage. Chris ignored her and continued.

"Tomorrow you all have another challenge. You have the rest of the day off and you all have your own rooms. Also the hotel has a curfew just so you know. Bye guys."

Chris quickly ran onto the bus and drove off before the group could say anything.

"One of these days I'm going to hurt him," said Courtney.

"Get in line," said Noah as he walked past her into the hotel. Katie was very quiet and walked past the others to the front desk.

"Could I have my room key please?" asked Katie. The woman behind the counter nodded and handed her a key to room 346. The others followed her and got their keys. Bridgette was in room 348, Trent was in room 342, Noah was in room 345, LeShawna was in room 340, Izzy was in room 341, Cody was in room 347, DJ was in room 344, and Courtney was in room 343. Katie walked up to her room as did Noah and Courtney. Trent walked outside to take a walk followed shortly by Izzy who said something about exploring. Bridgette went looking for a place to relax leaving LeShawna, Cody, and DJ all by themselves.

"I'm worried about Katie," said a concerned DJ "I'm going to go talk to her."

DJ walked up to Katie's room and Cody looked at LeShawna.

"Do we want to compare notes?"

"My idea exactly short stuff." she said as she and Cody walked to the café connected to the hotel. The day past quickly and soon enough it was morning. Cody, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna, and Bridgette were in the café eating breakfast when Courtney and Noah walked up to them.

"Morning everyone," said Courtney "Everyone sleep well?"

"I didn't," said Trent "I kept hearing voices outside my room."

"So did I," said Izzy "More then usual even."

A few people looked at Izzy with confusion but most were so used to it that they were unfazed.

DJ and Katie walked up to the group a few moments latter and were met with looks of amusement.

"So," said Cody slyly "Where were you two?"

Before either of them could respond, an angry Chris came up to them.

"Did I not tell you that the hotel had a curfew?"

The group looked at him confused.

"DJ and Katie were outside their rooms after curfew and I just got yelled at…"

"You did what!" Courtney shouted looking at the two. Chris ignored Courtney again and continued.

"Because of that I'm taking out ten thousand dollars from the pot."

There was a yell of outrage from the group not at Chris but at DJ and Katie. Chris stopped the uproar by raising his hand.

"Come on now, we got another challenge," said the host "Follow me."

They followed him into the lobby.

_Bridgette: I think of DJ as one of my best friends here but all the little stuff he's doing is making me suspicious and don't even get me started on Katie._

The group was led to the floor above their rooms and Chris directed them to different doors.

"This is simple; all you have to do is stay in your room for half an hour and you'll get twenty five thousand bucks added to the pot if the majority of you people stay in the room for the full thirty minutes."

Everyone looked at him skeptically but entered their rooms none the less. DJ entered his room and found it to be completely pitch black. The camera goes to night vision so we can see. In the corner is a very large python slowly making its way to DJ. LeShawna's room was just as dark as DJ's and it didn't help that she heard his scream a few moments latter.

"What on earth was that?" she asked. She moved around the edge of the trying to feel for a light switch. She found one and when she turned on the light she was met by the sight of hundreds of spiders. LeShawna screamed and ran out of the room.

"Well that's three people out," said Chris gleefully.

"Three?" asked LeShawna. She looked around to see a petrified DJ and Cody. Cody's clothes were torn to shreds.

"Bears," said the geek answering LeShawna's unasked question. LeShawna nodded understandably and looked over to the doors hoping for the best. Trent's room was wall to wall mirrors and in the center was a mime.

_Trent: Mimes, why did it have to be mimes?_

Trent hunkered down in a corner and covered his eyes with his hands. Katie was having a more difficult time. When she walked into her room she found Chef standing next to a barbers chair holding an electric razor.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she yelled in total fear. Outside LeShawna, Cody, and DJ looked at the door Katie went into in fear.

"What's in there man?" asked a worried DJ.

"Chef," said the sadistic host.

"God help us all," said Cody in fear. Suddenly a door opened and out stepped Izzy shaking in fear.

_LeShawna: When I saw Izzy come out I got really scared. What could have scared her enough to come out of her room?_

"What was in there girl?" asked LeShawna.

"Nothing," said the read head dramatically.

"Nothing?" asked the group in disbelief.

_Izzy: White walls closing in…no windows…needed to get out fast!_

Inside Courtney's room she was tapping her foot impatiently for nothing had happened yet. Suddenly a slot opened up on the ceiling and green jelly oozed in. Courtney backed up against the wall and watched in horror as the gelatinize substance started to accumulate.

"Chris!"

Bridgette's room was decorated to look like a forest and in the middle of the room was the surfer in the fetal position waiting for the challenge to be over. Outside the group was hoping for the best.

"Just four minutes left and you'll win." said Chris. Before he could finish, Noah stepped out of his room holding a very large book and he threw it at Chris who just barely dogged it.

"You monster," yelled the know-it-all "How could you do that."

Cody picked up the book and opened it up. All of the lines were blacked out.

_Noah: He desecrated Shakespeare, Shakespeare!_

"Well you all suck," said Chris "You failed the challenge but I'm interested to see if any of you can make it the full thirty minuets."

The last three minutes past quickly and Trent, Bridgette, Katie, and Courtney did not come out of their rooms. When Chris called time, Trent ran out of his room as did Bridgette. Chef was the first one out of Katie's room he was now bald and was tied with an extension cord. Katie stepped out next she looked just as she did when she entered.

"Never try to shave my head again," said the girl and Chef nodded quickly. Courtney needed help getting out as the jelly was now waist deep.

"So did we win?" asked Courtney after washing up.

"Nope," replied Chris "And you all got an execution tonight have fun."

They stared at him as he walked away.

_Courtney: I can't believe we lost this challenge. It was so simple._

The teens were back at the hotel by the indoor pool. Izzy was doing laps, Cody and LeShawna were talking about the upcoming quiz, Bridgette was busy writing every little detail she could think of in her journal while talking to Courtney and Trent, Noah was reading, and DJ and Katie were in the hot tub.

_DJ: Ever since Geoff left, Bridgette has been writing anything and everything in her journal. I can understand that but I wouldn't be able to remember anything if I wrote everything down._

Chef walked up to the group but made sure to say away from Katie and Izzy.

"Time for dinner," he said.

"But it's only…" before Cody could finish Chef picked him up and marched him to the changing room. The others followed soon after. Latter, they were sitting down to dinner. Noah, Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent were sitting on the left side of the table, Cody was sitting at the end of the table, and Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, and Katie were sitting on the right side of the table. Chris was, of coursed, at the head of the table. They had enjoyed a fine dinner and Chris stood up holding his glass of water.

"Here's to the person going tonight."

"Man you sure know how to ruin a meal don't you?" came Cody's voice. Chris ignored him.

"It's time for the quiz and remember Katie and Izzy have exemptions but they still have to take the quiz. Have fun people."

Chris laughed wickedly as the group got up to take the quiz.

1. Is the mole Male or Female

a. Male

b. Female

_Leshawna: I'm pretty sure that the mole is a girl but I keep thinking, what if my buddy Trent is the mole?_

2. How many questions did the mole get right during the Mythology game?

a. 1 c. 3

b. 2 d. The mole was not there

_Noah: Okay now I know Cody is smart enough to know about the story of Icarus, Izzy did better than he did._

3. What was the mole during the Market game?

a. Manager c. Seller

b. Advertisement d. The mole was not there

_Bridgette: I noticed throughout the whole selling process that Trent just couldn't sell anything, not even an apple!_

4. Did the mole originally qualify to be on Total Drama Action?

a. Yes

b. No

5. Did the mole successfully conquer their fear?

a. Yes

b. No

_Courtney: I can understand Cody not being able to complete the task, but DJ couldn't? He got through the snakes during Total Drama Island and don't even get me started on Izzy._

6. What is the mole's fear?

a. Being alone f. Bad haircuts

b. Time bombs/Bears g. Spiders

c. Green jelly h. Not being able to read

d. Snakes i. Mimes

e. Flying/Having nothing to do

_Trent: I was really proud of myself for being able to stay in my room for the thirty minutes, but I was surprised that Izzy couldn't._

7. What is the mole's room at the hotel?

a. 340 f. 345

b. 341 g. 346

c. 342 h. 347

d. 343 i. 348

e. 344

_Katie: I was really upset about the whole apple incident so I did ask DJ to come to my room but I didn't mean to take money from the pot._

8. Did the mole leave their room last night?

a. Yes

b. No

_Cody: Okay, I know why DJ left to go see Katie, who wouldn't go to comfort a hot crying girl, but I think Katie might have been faking so she could look like the mole._

9. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The surfer f. The sweetheart

b. The geek g. The loudmouth

c. The C.I.T. h. The know-it-all

d. The "brick-house" i. The musician

e. The psycho

_DJ: From what Bridgette told me, the men are her top suspects but I don't know if she's lying to me or not._

10. Who is the mole?

a. Bridgette f. Katie

b. Cody g. LeShawna

c. Courtney h. Noah

d. DJ i. Trent

e. Izzy

_Izzy: Oh Izzy knows exactly who the mole is. It just has to be Bridgette; she's just always so nice and can get away with anything so she is definitely the mole._

Winner's Pot: $69,000

Mole's Pot: $59,000

**Another execution looms but who will become the Mole's next victim? Let me know what you think in your reviews (hint hint) and don't forget to vote in the mole poll! Thanks again guys.**


	6. Episode 2 part 3

**Okay guys here is the final part of episode two. But first let's take a look at the mole poll.**

**Katie: 28%**

**Bridgette: 14%**

**Cody: 14%**

**Courtney: 14%**

**Izzy: 14%**

**LeShawna: 14%**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews also I know I haven't really been good about responding to your reviews but I swear I read all of them. I just accidentally let slip some secret information about the who the mole is so I plan on responding to your reviews after all is said and done. Oh and I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT or The Mole but I will soon when my plan to take over the world with a spoon and a potato is successful. Now that I'm done rambling let's get on with the show. **

Bridgette The Surfer #5

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"The most dangerous untruths…"

The players were all in the museum again waiting for Chris to start. Bridgette, Trent, LeShawna, Cody, and Noah were sitting in the back row and DJ, Izzy, Courtney, and Katie were in the front row. The screen pans over some of the statues there including ones of Melpomene, Aphrodite, and Hades. Chris walked in and sat down behind the computer.

"All right boys and girls let the fun begin."

"Fun?" asked LeShawna.

"Well fun for me." said Chris who got quite a few glares from the contestants "_Anyway_, this time I'm putting in your names at random. Noah."

"Oh joy."

N O A H

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Big shock there."

"Izzy."

"Oh I'm sooo ready."

"I would hope," said Courtney "You have an exemption you're already safe."

I Z Z Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"I'm coming after you mole, it'll take more than that to stop Izzy." she cackled.

"Um…okay then. Courtney."

Courtney was busy inching away from Izzy when Chris called her name.

C O U R T N E Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

She nodded as if there could have been no other outcome.

"Trent."

Trent gulped but gave no other signs of nervousness.

T R E N T

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"That's good."

"Bridgette."

She looked at the screen patently.

B R I D G E T T E

.

.

.

.

RED

There was a look of surprise on her face for a moment but then she smiled and got up.

"Come with me Bridgette."

She did so giving a final wave goodbye to her friends.

"Bridgette is such a sweet girl, I think that this game would have killed her." said LeShawna.

(We see a clip of Bridgette trying to sell some fruit during the Market game.)

"I'm so mad that Bridgette is gone, she was on the top of my list now I have no idea what to think." said Izzy.

(We see a clip of Bridgette jumping off the cliff in the first episode.)

"She started off on the wrong foot and I don't think she was able to catch up." said Cody.

(We see a clip of Bridgette in her room during the last challenge.)

"Bridgette was a friend and I'll miss her but I'm not too shocked," said Courtney.

(We see a clip of Bridgette laughing with Courtney and LeShawna.)

"I'm kinda sad to see her go, she was really good to bounce ideas off of and she was definitely not the mole." said Trent

(We see a clip of Bridgette and Geoff by the pool during the first episode.)

Bridgette was outside with Chris.

"I had a great time Chris."

"Really?" asked Chris in shock. Bridgette nodded and stepped into the waiting limo.

"See you at the finale Chris," said Bridgette as she waved goodbye.

Winner's Pot: $69,000

Mole's Pot: $59,000

**Alas poor Bridgette is the next victim of the mole. Sad to see her go but with such a bad start to the game she was bound to leave soon.**


	7. Episode 3 part 1

**Alright gang thanks for all the lovely reviews and now let's look at just who is left in the game.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**On with the show!**

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"

Previously on the mole…

We see clips of Bridgette and DJ trying to sell some goods.

"You paid for the apple didn't you?" asked Trent to Katie.

"Apollo?" asked a nervous Cody only to be hit in the head with a pen by Noah.

"Chris!" yelled Courtney as her room starts to be covered in green jelly.

Izzy runs out of her room terrified. LeShawna flicks on the lights and sees hundreds of spiders.

"Bridgette."

.

.

.

.

RED

It was the same night as the execution and everyone was in the lobby of the hotel when Chris came up to them.

"Time for another challenge." said Chris gleefully. There was a loud groan from the group.

_Courtney: He gets some kind of sick pleasure from this doesn't he?_

"Okay, pair up people," said Chris.

Katie and DJ quickly paired up as did Cody and LeShawna. Courtney reluctantly paired with Noah which left Trent and Izzy.

"Now then in your pairs you need a leader and a follower."

Before Chris could even finish, Courtney had declared herself a leader.

_Noah: (Sarcastic) I love how she didn't even ask my opinion. What a great partner._

"You want to lead little man?"

"Sure LeShawna."

"You can be the leader DJ." said Katie sweetly.

DJ nodded. Trent and Izzy looked at each other.

"So…um," started Trent. Izzy interrupted him.

"You can be the leader."

"Really?" asked Trent very confused.

_Izzy: I want to see if Trent really is the mole so I let him take the lead. If he does anything then I'll know he's the mole. Smart right?_

_Trent: Izzy was definitely not my first choice but she is my number one suspect so this could help me._

The group was lead to the bus and they sat in their groups. An hour later they were dropped off in front of a very large hedge maze. They were lead to a large screen T.V. next to the maze. On the television was an aerial view of the maze.

"Well I think this challenge is self-explanatory." said Chris.

"Yea but I don't think DJ got it," said Courtney pointing at DJ who looked confused by Courtney.

"Okay then, you all know the story of the Minotaur right?" asked Chris. The group nodded.

"Well the Followers will be going in that maze and the Leaders will be giving the Followers directions. We only need one of you to get out or you all have a combined time of two minuets and I'll add twenty thousand dollars."

The group looked suspicious to say the least, it couldn't be that easy.

"Also in the maze is Chef dressed up as a Minotaur and if he gets you you're out." said Chris gleefully.

_LeShawna: Now I wish I was a leader, the one person I do not want to see in a dark ally is definitely Chef._

_Cody: Well I'm happy I'm a leader that's for sure._

All of the Leaders were sitting in front of the television trying to figure out a strategy. The Followers were waiting near the entrance of the maze. Izzy was first and Trent took a radio and did a sound check.

"Izzy, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear good buddy."

"Okay when I sat left you go left, I say right you go right, right?

"Left!" said Izzy.

"Left?" asked Trent.

"Right!" yelled Izzy before she ran into the maze.

"Okay Izzy I need you to go to the left."

She did so and ran forward. Chef had entered the maze on the opposite end of the maze and walked in Izzy's direction.

"Left Izzy left, left, left, left right go back!"

"This is so much fun!" yelled Izzy as she followed Trent's directions.

"Izzy be quiet. Go right, right your other right wait no go back and to the left."

Izzy did as she was told and ran that way.

"Go to the left, stop! Chef is right there wait for it."

Chef walked past Izzy and down another pathway.

"Okay Izzy go back and to the right."

_Courtney: Between Trent's double talk and Izzy's yelling Chef was bound to find them._

Soon enough, Chef had found Izzy.

"Izzy run now!" yelled Trent. Izzy ran away from Chef but it was too late and she was tackled to the ground.

"That was so much fun." Izzy exclaimed as she exited the maze.

"Well you lasted twenty two seconds," said Chris "Noah you're up next."

Noah headed for the entrance of the maze and waited for Courtney to start. Izzy joined the Leaders over by the television and Courtney took the radio from Trent to do a sound check with Noah.

"Can you here me?"

"Kinda hard not to hear your shrill voice Courtney." said Noah. This resulted in Courtney looking quite angry and the others to burst into laughter.

_Courtney: When he gets out of there I'm going to kill him._

_LeShawna: When he gets out of there I need to give him a hug. That was so funny._

"Just get in there you pipsqueak," said Courtney dripping venom from every word. Noah chuckled to himself as he went into the maze.

"Noah go to your right then make another right."

Noah did so as fast as he could without making to much noise. Chef had by that time entered the maze.

"Take the next right. No Noah my right."

Noah rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

_Cody: Courtney was really focused where Noah was but…_

"Make a left."

Noah did so and ran right into Chef's chest.

_DJ: You know, it's pretty hard to um miss Chef especially in such a small space._

_Katie: I was like so scared for Noah, Chef is so scary._

Noah was dragged back to the entrance by Chef.

"Well that was humiliating." said Noah to himself. Chris walked up to the group.

"Noah, you lasted fifteen seconds so you suck," said Chris "LeShawna you're up."

LeShawna nodded and got suited up. Noah went over to the group by the television.

"Noah I need to tell you something." said Courtney holding the radio in a rather threatening manner. Noah looked at Courtney rather board as Trent, DJ, and Cody tried to get the radio out of Courtney's hands.

"I need the radio Courtney!" yelled Cody before he was elbowed by Courtney. DJ had to pin her down so Trent could take the radio from Courtney.

"Okay, now you can kill him," said an out of breath Trent. Courtney seemed to be calmer but still looked ready to attack Noah at any moment. Cody got back up and preformed a sound check with LeShawna.

"Big Ben this here's the Rubber Duck. Do you copy?"

"I hear ya loud and clear Rubber Duck. I'm ready to go."

"Alright ten four good buddy."

Everyone was staring at Cody as he finished.

"What?" asked Cody simply.

There was a chorus of 'nothings' from the group at large and eyes went back to the screen as LeShawna entered the maze.

"Go right, then left."

LeShawna did so. Chef had entered the maze and Cody made sure to know where Chef was at all times.

"Left, now make the right. Stop there's a bear at ten o'clock."

LeShawna stopped and waited for Chef to pass and just about everyone was looking at Cody in confusion.

_Katie: So um…how does Cody know how to speak trucker? And how does LeShawna understand? I'm like so confused._

"Go to left. You're fine now."

LeShawna didn't move at all.

"Big Ben I need ya to go to the left."

LeShawna still didn't move.

"LeShawna!" yelled Cody into the radio.

"Rubber Duck I need my directions…Rubber Duck? Cody tell me where to go!"

Cody looked at the screen in confusion.

"LeShawna can you even hear me?"

LeShawna didn't respond and Chef found her after she yelled. LeShawna ran but it was too late.

_Trent: What just happened? LeShawna and Cody started off so good then this?_

LeShawna was escorted out of the maze and Cody ran up to her.

"I couldn't hear you." said LeShawna apologetically.

_Cody: At that moment I really thought I'm in an alliance with the mole and I am screwed._

Chris walked up to them.

"LeShawna you lasted twenty two seconds," said Chris "Katie you have to get out of the maze or last sixty one seconds."

Katie nodded and headed towards the maze. DJ took the radio from Cody once he and LeShawna came back.

"Katie, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear DJ," said Katie sweetly.

"Okay DJ just stay calm and we'll be fine. I'll try my best and you'll do your best too right?"

"You got it Katie."

_Trent: Somehow I think that Katie was the Leader for this task._

Katie smiled and entered the maze.

"Katie you need to go to the right."

Katie did so and Chef entered the maze.

"Katie take the next left."

She did so.

"Stop right now and slowly move to your right. Chef is just up ahead." said an anxious DJ. Katie did so and slowly moved away from Chef as quietly as she could. Chef stopped as if he had heard something. Katie stood as still as possible and it worked, Chef walked down a different pathway.

"Katie just keep going strait then take the next left."

Katie did so still trying to be quiet. Soon she was able to take the left.

"Katie run Chef is almost on top of you!"

Katie ran as fast as she could. Chef was right behind her gaining speed.

"Go right!"

Katie did and she ran right out of the maze's exit and into Chris.

"Congrats people, you just put twenty thousand dollars into the pot."

Katie cheered and ran over to the group who were also cheering.

_Courtney: There was a lot of moleish activity in this challenge. LeShawna was definitely the most suspicious out of everyone._

_Trent: Katie may have done a good job in this task but she has been on the top of my list for a while with Izzy._

_Cody: People can say LeShawna was suspicious but so were Courtney and Trent. Trent gave Izzy horrible directions and Courtney almost broke the radio._

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry after all that running around," said Chris.

"You didn't even do anything." said LeShawna. Chris ignored her and told the group to get on the bus. The group did so worried what Chris may have in store for them or what they may have to eat.

_LeShawna: Chris has another thing coming if he thinks I'll eat cockroach smoothies again._

Soon the group was back at the hotel and Chris brought the group back to the café. On one of the tables was an assortment of food including one large cake with blueberries on top in the middle of the table.

"What's the catch Chris?" asked Noah.

"Yea, do we have to like eat a whole bunch of disgusting stuff to earn our food?" asked Trent. Chris shook his head.

"I said I was hungry not you but I guess you can have the cake." said the host nonchalantly. The group hesitated but they took the cake. Izzy looked sad and Cody noticed.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"All this food reminds Izzy of Owen."

"Yea, the big guy would like all this." said LeShawna "If it makes you feel better Izzy I miss Harold."

"Big shock there." came Noah's voice. LeShawna glared at him.

"I bet you don't even miss anyone at all." said an annoyed LeShawna.

"Well if I had to pick someone it would be Eva." said the know-it-all. He got a lot of confused looks from that.

"You like Eva?" asked Trent.

"Well of course he does," said Izzy "He's loyal to team E-scope."

Noah rolled his eyes and turned to face Trent.

"What about you pretty boy who do you miss?"

"Gwen." said Trent blatantly.

"But she dumped you on live television." said a confused Katie.

"Yea but we're still friends," said Trent "What about you Cody?"

"I bet he'll say Gwen too," said Noah. Cody paused a moment before answering.

"Me and Beth got pretty close after we were voted off," said Cody "And she was really sorry about pushing me into the lake." said Cody before Noah could comment. Noah turned to Courtney.

"We all know who you miss." said the know-it-all slyly. Courtney blushed a little but answered.

"Yea I do miss Duncan."

_LeShawna: I'm surprised she didn't try to deny it but we all knew about them for a long time._

Katie turned to DJ.

"What about you DJ?" asked Katie "Who do you miss?"

"Me and Tyler got along great." said DJ. Katie smiled and nodded. Everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to say you miss Sadie?" asked Noah.

"I thought that was a given?" asked a confused Katie. She received some laughs from the group. During this discussion, the group had each had a slice of the cake. Only one piece was left, one without a blueberry although no one appeared to notice.

"Anyone want this last piece?" asked Katie putting the piece on a plate.

"I'll take it." said DJ. Katie handed him the plate and DJ quickly ate the last piece of cake. Soon after, the group got up and went to bed. Later that night, Chris and Chef were walking down the darkened hallway of the hotel. They stopped at a door and quietly knocked on the door. The door opened and DJ came out wearing his pajama bottoms.

"DJ, you got to come with us." said Chris.

"Can I at least put on a shirt?" asked the still half asleep teen.

"No." said Chris deadpan. DJ groggily followed Chris outside the hotel and into a waiting van. The next morning the group, minus Katie and DJ, were eating breakfast in the café. Katie walked in looking nervous.

"Have you guys seen DJ this morning?" asked a nervous Katie.

"No," said LeShawna "We thought he was with you."

_Katie: You know I was really worried about DJ. Me and him get along great and we've been helping each other with the quizzes._

"I haven't seen DJ at all today," said Courtney "I haven't seen Chris or Chef either."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up, most in horror. Before anyone could say anything, a waitress walked up to the group holding a silver platter. On it was a phone and a note. Trent took it and read the note.

"Call Chris at this number to find DJ," said Trent

Everyone except Izzy opened up their journals and wrote down the note.

_Courtney: I've come to learn that you just need to write down everything. I really think that Izzy's going to be executed really soon._

_Cody: Izzy hardly takes any notes and that makes me suspicious of her. I mean, why would you not take any notes unless you already have the answers?_

Trent quickly dialed the phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello campers." came Chris' voice from the phone.

"Chris, where are you?" asked Trent "And where is DJ?"

"Well, I'm in Crete," said Chris "And your next challenge is to find DJ before time runs out. Chef will be back at the hotel any minuet now to bring you over here."

"Oh joy." said Noah who was then shushed by Katie.

"Before Chef gets here," continued Chris "I need you to split up into three groups. Two who are fearless, two that can handle a wave, and three who can a good sense of direction." Chris hung up the phone after that. The group looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Cody.

"Well let's think about this logically," said Noah "Who here has been on a boat?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Before Total Drama Island," said Noah. Katie, Trent, and Izzy raised their hands.

"Katie and I can do it," said Trent "I think Izzy would be better on the fearless team."

The others agreed.

"Who has a good sense of direction?" asked Noah. Courtney and Cody raised their hands.

"Well that settles it," said Noah "Katie and Trent are the wave team, me, Cody, and Courtney are the team with a good sense of direction, and LeShawna and Izzy are the fearless team."

The others agreed and a few minuets latter Chef arrived and took the teens to a biplane.

_LeShawna: Somehow I think I'm in trouble._

Winner's Pot: $89,000

Mole's Pot: $59,000

**Oh poor DJ what will happen to him, will the team succeed or will the mole strike again? Find out next time on the next installment of Total Drama Mole and tell me who you think is the mole by taking the mole poll.**


	8. Episode 3 part 2

**Yea new part of the episode!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**So will our players be able to find DJ or will the mole prevent them from taking home the money? Let's find out.**

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"

A few hours latter, the group was in the town of Inrapetra on the island of Crete. They were walking up to a small café and found Chris waiting for them.

"About time you all made it." said the host.

"Okay we're here," said a concerned Katie "How do we find DJ."

"I'm getting to that," said Chris "But first, who are the teams?"

They told him who was paired with who.

"Okay then let me explain the challenge," said Chris "DJ was chosen to be 'kidnapped' because he ate the piece of cake without a blueberry on it. Your challenge is to find DJ and if you do, I'll add forty thousand dollars to the pot. You will be using three different modes of transportation. Cody, Courtney and Noah will be using a car I hope one of you knows how to drive."

They all nodded.

"Izzy and LeShawna will be using a helicopter and the producers are making us get you a pilot so lucky you."

LeShawna breathed a sigh of relief and Izzy looked disappointed.

"Katie and Trent will be using a boat and we also have a driver for you as well."

Katie and Trent smiled a grateful smile.

"On each of your vehicles is a key that will help get to DJ. Also on your vehicles are some radios." said Chris as he got something out of his pocket which he revealed to be a phone "You can call DJ with this phone but each call will cost a thousand dollars from your winnings for this challenge. I'll give you a thirty second call for free though. Who wants it?"

Katie immediately grabbed the phone.

"DJ, can you hear me?"

"Yea I can here you Katie." came DJ's voice from the phone.

"Good," said Katie "Can you see anything?"

"I can see a port and a lot of boats."

"Okay that's good, what else?" asked Katie "What about where you are?"

"It's kind of dark and musty."

"Thanks DJ is there anything…" before Katie could finish, Chris took the phone.

"Time's up. Let's get this challenge started!" said Chris "You can keep the phone Katie but remember each call lasts thirty seconds and costs a thousand dollars."

She nodded and took the phone gratefully. The groups went to their different vehicles and prepared for the challenge to start.

_LeShawna: I personally don't want Katie to have the power to call DJ any time she wants. At least Trent is there to stop her form doing anything stupid._

_Noah: You can't trust anyone in this game so I can't wait to here about all the conflicts between teammates._

Elsewhere, Chef was standing outside a large door with a lock on it. Behind this door was DJ wearing a stockade and a ball and chain. We hear Chris narrate.

"DJ is locked away in Kazarma Fortress in the town of Sitia. The groups must get here within two hours in order to get the money for the pot. Inside each of their vehicles is a clue that point to the location of DJ. In the helicopter there are pictures of several different fortresses in the surrounding area. In the boat there is a copy of Vitsentzos Kornaros' Erotokritos on the back of the book is a short history of the author who is from Sitia. In the car is a roadmap of the island with the cities of Agios Nikolaos, the city before Sitia, and Sitia itself."

Back in Inrapetra, the teams were starting the challenge. In the helicopter, LeShawna took the radio and contacted the boat.

"Hey Trent, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear LeShawna," came Trent's voice through the radio "Have you gotten a hold of Courtney?"

"Just about to do that." said LeShawna "You should probably look for that key man."

"Already did," said Trent "Katie found it in a tackle box."

"Alright, I'm gonna talk to Courtney."

Throughout this conversation, the helicopter had taken off and Izzy was franticly looking for the key to no avail.

"Izzy we can just find it when we land." said LeShawna as she fiddled with the radio.

"But I found this," said the red head holding up a pamphlet with pictures of large stone buildings. LeShawna dismissed them.

"It's probably nothing Izzy just forget it."

In the car, Noah was in the front seat driving, Courtney was in the passenger seat looking through the glove box, and Cody was in the back looking at a map he found. The radio crackled and they heard LeShawna's voice.

"Hey guys, you started yet?"

"Just about to," said Courtney while she went through some papers in the glove box "Ah ha! I found the key."

"That's good, you find anything else?"

"Cody found a map but that was it."

Cody took the radio away from Courtney.

"LeShawna on this map there's a section on attractions," said Cody "A lot of them are fortresses. DJ said he could see a port and it was dark and musty…"

"Izzy hand me those photos," said LeShawna "We have some pictures of those."

"What's the biggest one there?"

"Um…Rocca al Mare in Heraklion but there's one in town called the Fortress of Kales. I say we go there first." said LeShawna.

"Good idea," said Cody "I'll tell Trent."

The boat was already out of the harbor when Cody called them.

"Katie," said Trent "We need to go back."

"Why?"

Trent explained what happened and Katie agreed. The groups met at the fortress but found nothing. Cody looked over at LeShawna.

"I guess we go to Rocca al Mare."

They agreed and were off in the complete opposite direction of Sitia. In the helicopter, Izzy had found the key.

"Found it LeShawna," said the red head "When will we get there?"

"When we get there Izzy." said an annoyed LeShawna.

_LeShawna: Honestly it's like babysitting a five year old._

_Izzy: But Izzy wants to know now._

The Helicopter arrived with an hour and a half left on the clock. LeShawna looked down at the fortress.

"I think I see Chef!" exclaimed LeShawna. She picked up the radio.

"Guys I see Chef!"

In the car, Cody was examining the map and telling Noah where to go when they heard LeShawna's statement over the radio.

"Noah," said Courtney "Speed it up!"

"Yes master," said Noah sarcastically.

Back in the helicopter, LeShawna was talking to Trent over the radio.

"I tell ya I saw him," said LeShawna "We got this in the bag."

"Do you think we should call DJ to make sure?"

"Okay, that's a good idea."

On the boat, Trent gave the thumbs up to Katie. She dialed the number and DJ answered.

"DJ, do you hear a helicopter?"

"No. I don't hear anything."

"You don' but…" before she could finish, the phone hung up.

_Katie: Thirty seconds is not a very long time._

Trent told LeShawna what DJ said and she was not happy at all.

"But I saw Chef!"

"I know but DJ said he didn't hear you," said Trent calmly "If you want to look though."

"No way," came Izzy's voice. She had apparently taken the radio.

"Alright, just call us back when you know where we're going." said Trent.

The car had arrived at the fortress when they got the call from LeShawna.

"What do you mean DJ didn't here the helicopter!" yelled Courtney.

"I know I think we should look but Izzy doesn't." said LeShawna.

"Cody," said Courtney "Let me see that map."

He handed her the map and she looked over it. Her face immediately flushed with rage.

"Cody! There are two towns on here that are highlighted!" screamed the brunette "We should have gone that way!"

"Courtney!" said LeShawna over the radio "If you're going to yell don't do it into the radio."

"Sorry LeShawna but did you get that."

"Yep, which towns were they?"

"Agios Nikoloas and Sitia." said Courtney.

"Well there's no fortress in Agios Nikoloas but there is one in Sitia."

"Then let's go that way!" said an annoyed Noah.

"Okay," said LeShawna "Let me just tell Trent."

She called Trent.

"Okay Trent we are going to the town of Sitia."

There was no response.

"Trent? Trent can you hear me?" asked LeShawna "Trent!"

Back on the boat, Katie was now holding the radio and Trent was holding the phone.

_Trent: Katie kept trying to call DJ and I had to keep stopping her so she wouldn't blow the money away._

They docked in the harbor and headed for the fortress. A car pulled up to them and Cody jumped out.

"What are you doing?" asked Cody "Didn't LeShawna call you?"

Trent and Katie looked at him confused and Cody explained what had happened. The two ran back to the boat and headed for Sitia. A little later on the boat Trent was looking around the boat.

_Trent: There were clues on the helicopter and the car so there had to be one in the boat._

Trent was looking through a box full of rope when he found a book. He read the back and took the radio from Katie.

"LeShawna, I found a book that mentions the town of Sitia on the back cover. I think we're on the right track."

There was no response.

"LeShawna?"

Trent looked at the radio top to bottom and found the problem.

"Katie, where's the battery?"

"What?" she asked.

"Look for the battery."

The two did so and they found it by the time they arrived at Sitia. The helicopter had made it first followed by the car then finally the boat. They all ran to the fortress and found Chef standing in front of the door.

"Do you all have your keys?" asked Chef.

Trent and Izzy showed there's but Cody did not have it.

"Cody go get it!" yelled Courtney "We only have ten minuets!"

Cody ran off to the car.

_Noah: How can you forget the key?_

Time past and the others looked nervous.

"Where is he?" asked Courtney.

"Maybe he's hurt." said Katie rather worried.

_Izzy: Cody was taking a long time to get back so I went to go look for him._

Fifteen minuets latter, the two arrived back.

Come one guys," said Cody out of breath "I got the key let's do it."

"It's too late Cody," said an angry Courtney. Indeed it was too late, DJ had been brought out and Chris was there waiting for Cody and Izzy's return.

_Izzy: Cody had taken a wrong turn so when I got to the car he wasn't there but I found him on the way back._

"Okay you lost this challenge but I do have good news," said Chris "You have an execution tonight."

The group groaned and followed Chris onto the waiting bus.

_Noah: There was a lot of sabotage today and I think this will be a fun quiz._

_DJ: From what Katie told me, LeShawna was suspicious, Trent was kinda suspicious, and Cody was really suspicious._

That night, the contestants were sitting down to dinner with Chris at the head of the table and to the right of him was LeShawna, Cody, Katie, DJ, Courtney on the end, Trent, Noah, and Izzy to the left of Chris. Chris put down his fork and looked at the players.

"Someone give me a number from one to ten."

"Five," said Katie before anyone could stop her.

"Everyone pass me their journals!" exclaimed Chris.

"Way to go Katie," said Noah maliciously "Now we're going to lose our journals."

"No," said the host "I'm just going to read page five of them."

Everyone looked at one another.

_Noah: This will be an interesting dinner._

"Let's start with Courtney," said Chris "Possible mole suspects boy: Noah, Cody girl: Katie. And Katie is circled and stared."

Katie looked over at Courtney who refused to return her gaze.

"LeShawna," said Chris "Izzy was really strange today even stranger than normal. Part of me thinks she could be the mole but then I think if I'm wrong then I'm going to look so stupid."

LeShawna looked down at her plate so she didn't have to look at Izzy but she didn't seam to mind.

"Noah," said Chris "These people have no idea what's going on. Bridgette and Geoff were a bunch of hormone crazed idiots. Cody, LeShawna, and DJ are non threats and Katie is just plain stupid. Trent and Courtney are my only competition and even then there not that smart."

Noah didn't show any emotion at all while everyone else glared at him.

"Izzy," said Chris "Um…there's nothing here."

"What?" asked Cody. Chris turned over Izzy's journal and sure enough there was nothing written in it.

"Well let's go to Trent," said Chris disappointedly "Oh my gosh. Really Trent, some stupid lyrics about Gwen?"

Trent blushed but said nothing.

"DJ please let there be something as interesting as Noah's," said Chris "Katie thinks it has to be a boy but I don't think so. Courtney could easily be the mole and so could Izzy. This game is so confusing."

Courtney glared at DJ and he cowered in fear.

"Cody my man let's see what you have to say," said Chris "Trent crossed out. Noah crossed out. LeShawna circled and stared. Katie with a question mark next to her name. Man that was boring."

They group looked confused by what Cody had in his journal but he kept his gaze on his plate.

"Finally Katie," said Chris "There are so many things going on in my head. DJ thinks it's Courtney but my gut says it has to be Trent. I don't know why but I keep thinking that it's Trent."

Trent looked at Katie confused but didn't say anything.

"Well people," said Chris "It's time for your next quiz. Here are your journals back and have fun."

"I'll show you fun," said Courtney under her breath.

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Male

b. Female

_DJ: I'm starting to really get into the game and it's weird to be out of my comfort zone, but in a good way._

2. What group was the mole in during the Maze game?

a. Leader

b. Follower

_Noah: I love the irony that every time Courtney tries to lead she fails miserably. This time she could be using that to look like the mole but that would be too obvious._

3. Who was the mole's partner in the Maze game?

a. Cody e. Katie

b. Courtney f. LeShawna

c. DJ g. Noah

d. Izzy h. Trent

_Cody: Okay I didn't think Trent could be the mole when we started but after what happened in the maze, I'm starting to think differently._

4. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 2 e. 7

b. 3 f. 8

c. 4 g. 9

d. 6 h. 10

5. What group was the mole in during the Hostage rescue game?

a.. Helicopter c. Car

b. Boat d. Hostage

_Leshawna: All right, something was seriously weird happening in that boat. I mean, how do you lose the battery?_

6. Who was to the mole's right during dinner?

a. Cody f. LeShawna

b. Courtney g. Noah

c. DJ h. Trent

d. Izzy i. Chris

e. Katie

_Trent: This game is really starting to get to me, I've been making all these little mistakes and costing the group money. At the same time I know that some small sacrifices to the group could get me farther in the game. Ugh, why is this game so confusing?_

7. When did the mole's group arrive during the Hostage rescue game?

a. 1st c. 3rd

b. 2nd d. The mole was the hostage

_Courtney: Cody cost us so much money today! How on earth could you get lost going to the car and back!_

8. When was the mole's diary read at dinner?

a. 1st e. 5th

b. 2nd f. 6th

c. 3rd g. 7th

d. 4th h. 8th

_Izzy: I loved when Chris read our journals out loud, I got like soo much information you guys have like no idea._

9. Who is the mole's favorite ex-camper?

a. Beth e. Sadie

b. Duncan f. Harold

c. Tyler g. Eva

d. Owen h. Gwen

_Katie: There are so many possibilities. It could be Cody, Izzy, heck even Trent could be the mole but LeShawna was just so suspicious today._

10. Who is the mole?

a. Cody e. Katie

b. Courtney f. LeShawna

c. DJ g. Noah

d. Izzy h. Trent

Winner's Pot: $89,000

Mole's Pot: $99,000

**So much fun stuff happened this episode but who will be the one to bite the bullet this time. Let me know what you think with your lovely reviews and don't forget to take the mole poll!**


	9. Episode 3 part 3

**Alright the final part of episode three! Now here are the current results of the mole poll.**

**Izzy: 22%**

**Katie: 22%**

**Trent: 22%**

**Courtney: 11%**

**LeShawna: 11%**

**Noah: 11%**

**I just want to add one more thing that I forgot to mention that I finished writing this long before Total Drama World Tour started airing so there may be some things that happen latter in the story that seem a little bit different then what happens in TDWT such as Courtney's favorite past camper being Duncan. Now that I got that out of the way, on with the show!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

LeShawna The Loudmouth #4

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"

The contestants walked into a large building. This was the Basilica of St Titus in Heraklion. They sat down with Noah, Izzy, Courtney, and Trent in the back row and Katie, DJ, LeShawna, and Cody in the front row.

"Okay everyone just to let you all know, tonight we had a tie so who ever had the slower time is the one going," said Chris as he walked in and sat in front of the laptop "DJ, how about we start with you?"

"Um…okay?"

D J

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Thank goodness," said DJ thankfully.

"Cody."

Cody looked nervously at the screen.

C O D Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Good job buddy."

"Thanks LeShawna."

"Trent," said Chris.

"Alright." He said nervously.

T R E N T

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Trent smiled.

"LeShawna."

She looked confidently at the screen.

L E S H A W N A

.

.

.

.

RED

There was a collective gasp.

"Say what now!" she said in shock.

"Sorry Leshawna but ya gotta come with me."

She got up and looked at Cody who was in complete shock then to the rest of the group.

"Don't you worry about me ya'll, just go and beat some mole butt." she said as she followed Chris out.

"LeShawna was one of the nicest people here and I'm really sad to see her go," said a sad Katie.

(We see a clip of LeShawna running though the maze.)

"She was my closest ally in this game so I am in total shock I really though it was going to be me tonight," said Cody.

(We see a clip of LeShawna carrying Cody during the first episode.)

"This may sound mean but better her then me. Better her then me," said Noah in a hushed tone.

(We see a clip of LeShawna in the room with the spiders in episode two.)

"I'm going to be honest, I voted her as the mole tonight. I am so confused how I'm still here." said Trent.

(We see LeShawna in the helicopter with Izzy.)

"After spending the day with LeShawna I really thought that she couldn't be the mole and I was right." said Izzy.

(We see a clip of LeShawna and Cody laughing.)

LeShawna was outside with Chris.

"I can't say it was fun but I can say it was better then some other things you got me into."

"I try." said Chris. LeShawna smiled and stepped into the waiting limo.

Winner's Pot: $89,000

Mole's Pot: $99,000

**And LeShawna gets the ax but who was the person who tied with her? Tell me what you think in your reviews and don't forget to vote in the mole poll.**


	10. Episode 4 part 1

**On a role today man.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again I don't own a darn thing. Kind of sad really.**

"Trust everybody, but cut the cards."

Previously on Total Drama Mole…

We see clips of Izzy running through a maze.

"Can you even hear me?" asked a confused Cody into a radio.

"I couldn't hear you." said LeShawna apologetically. We see a clip of Katie and Trent in a boat.

"Katie, where's the battery?" asked Trent.

"It's too late Cody." said an angry Courtney to Cody.

"LeShawna."

.

.

.

.

RED

It was the morning after the execution. The group was still in Heraklion and Cody was the first one up. He was walking around the lobby of the hotel looking at his journal.

_Cody: LeShawna's execution was a total shock for me. I've been taking a backseat in this game and now I need to step up my game so I can stay._

Soon, Katie and DJ came downstairs and found Cody.

"Good morning Cody," said DJ tentatively. Cody looked up and smiled at the two. They began to talk and soon the others were downstairs as well.

_Katie: To be honest, I'm surprised that Cody is still here. Cody hasn't done a lot so I'm wondering if there's something to that or I could just be silly._

"Good morning campers!" said Chris as he walked into the lobby "It's time for your next challenge. I need five people who take risks and two people who want to play it safe."

"Safe!" yelled Courtney and Noah in unison.

"Well that settles it," said Chris "Courtney, Noah I'll see you two later. Trent, Cody, Katie, Izzy, DJ come with me."

The larger group followed Chris outside. They walked to the dock and found a large cruse ship.

"Wow," said Katie in awe "This is really fancy."

"I try," said Chris proudly. He led the group into a room and left them there. It had been ten minuets and the players were restless.

"Where on earth could Chris have gone to?" asked Katie to no one in particular. She didn't need to wait long as Chris entered the room.

"Katie, could you come with me?" asked the host. Katie looked around nervously but followed him. Chris brought her to a casino inside the ship. Above the door to the casino were neon signs of some dice, an ace of spades, a queen of hearts, and poker chips. Chris took Katie to the craps table.

"This challenge is easy," said Chris as he took out a die and some envelopes "In each of these envelopes are two tasks and you have to complete one. To decide what task you get you'll roll this die. If you roll a one, two, or a three you'll get a more pleasant task. If you roll a four, five, or a six then you'll have to do a not so pleasant task. If the majority of you do this then you'll get fifteen thousand dollars added to the pot."

Katie nodded still looking nervous. Chris spread out the envelopes and Katie picked one. She opened up the envelope and read it.

"One, two, or three dye your hair. Four, five, or six shave you head!" yelled Katie in shock. Chris handed her the die.

"What color would I have to dye my hair?" asked the scared girl.

"Green," said Chris nonchalantly. He looked up to see Katie clutching the die in fright.

_Katie: Please be a low number, please be a low number, please be a low number!_

Katie rolled the die and it landed on four.

"There is no way I'm doing that. No way at all." said Katie.

"Alright then Katie, you can go back over to the buffet." said Chris pointing to some stairs leading to the aforementioned buffet. Katie nodded and walked in that direction. Chris walked back to the room and told the remaining players what the rules were and what Katie's task was but not if she completed it.

"So we can assume that we lost one," said Trent. The group nodded.

"Cody," said Chris "You're up."

Cody nodded and followed Chris. He picked his envelope and read it.

"Roll a one, two, or three cast one leg. Roll a four, five, or six cast both legs. Both of those suck."

_Cody: Yea I was in a full body cast but and I really don't want to relive that._

"Oh well," said Chris simply as he handed Cody the die. Cody took it and rolled a two.

"Okay then Cody," said Chris "You gonna do it?"

"I think I have to." said Cody. Cody was taken to a nearby doctor's office by Chef. Chris walked back to the room and brought back DJ. DJ picked his envelope and read what was inside.

"Roll a one, two, or three eat Chef's food for a day. Roll a four, five, or six eat Chef's food for a week. Oh man."

_DJ: I really made Chef mad during Total Drama Action so I'm worried what he could do to the food he will make. I just really, really, really don't want the week._

DJ took the die from Chris and rolled a six.

"Dang it," said DJ to himself.

"Think you can stomach it DJ?" asked Chris. DJ thought about his decision for a couple of minuets before coming to a conclusion. He was about to speak when the screen goes black. Izzy was the next one up. She picked the last envelope and read it.

"Roll a one, two, or three wear a ball and chain. Neat! Roll a four, five, or a six wear a stockade! Oh I hope I get the stockade."

Chris looked at Izzy in confusion but handed her the die. She rolled a five.

"Which way do I go Chris?" asked the excited Izzy. Chef pointed her to the blacksmiths and Izzy immediately put on the stockade.

_Izzy: I always wondered what this would feel like. It's kinda neat but it itches a little._

Trent was the last one to go. He followed Chris into the casino and stood next to the craps table.

"Trent," said Chris "I have an offer for you."

"That's never good Chris," said Trent jokingly. Chris ignored him and continued.

"As you know, everyone has gotten their tasks but you don't know if they actually did them. If you complete the all the tasks and if the team already got the fifteen thousand then I'll double the money."

"So," said Trent "If I roll for all of the challenges then you'll double the money?"

"Only if the others earned the fifteen thousand, if they didn't then you'll single handedly add fifteen thousand to the pot. And as a perk I'll give you an exemption."

Trent looked at the die in Chris' hand for a moment before he took it.

"Let's do it," said Trent as he rolled the die. Before we see what number he got, the screen goes black. Chris walked back to the hotel to find Courtney and Noah.

"Hello boy and girl," said the host "I'm going to give you your challenge."

"Okay then tell us," said Noah. Chris rolled his eyes and took the duo to another room in the hotel. Inside the room were two safes, a blank sheet of paper, a lighter, and a laptop with information on the remaining contestants.

"Your challenge is to unlock these safes within the time limit. Everything you need to unlock the safes is here and here," said Chris as he took out two sheets of paper with questions on it "You each have your own safe and you have one hour to complete the challenge. Each of these safes have five thousand dollars in it so you have the opportunity to win ten thousand dollars."

Before either Courtney or Noah could ask anything, Chris left the room and locked the door behind him. Noah looked at the papers Chris gave them.

"These are just questions about the others? It can't be that easy?"

"Let's just go look at the laptop," said Courtney as she headed for said laptop.

_Courtney: The first thing we did was answer the questions and that took us a good fifteen minuets._

_Noah: But all the answers were words. Not numbers…it made no sense._

"It has to be some sort of code." said and exasperated Noah.

"Well of course it has to be," said an annoyed Courtney "But what's the code?"

"Well the most obvious would be A equals one, B equals two but that's way too obvious," said Noah. Courtney shouted in annoyance and looked around the room. She found a sheet of paper and tore it up. Noah turned around when he heard the ripping noise.

"Courtney!" he shouted "That was probably the code!"

_Noah: She is so stupid it's not even funny, it's just sad._

"But there was nothing on it!" yelled the C.I.T. Noah got up and grabbed the pieces of paper. He looked over and saw the lighter.

"It's invisible ink!" he shouted.

_Courtney: Invisible ink? That seems kind of childish doesn't it?_

The two picked up the pieces of paper and started to reassemble them.

"I found B equals one!" said Courtney.

"C equals two?" asked Noah in confusion. The two continued and found more letters Z equals five, S equals eight, and R equals seven. There were thirty minuets left on the clock when they were almost done with the code.

"J equals nine," said Courtney.

"N equals three," said Noah. They were down to twenty five minuets left on the clock when Noah found the last numbers O equals four and Q equals six.

_Noah: So the code was A, K, W equals zero, B, L, V equals one, and so on and so on._

_Courtney: And Noah called me dumb? That was an easy code to figure out._

Courtney grabbed the sheet with all the questions on it and started to decode her combination. She got it and unlocked her safe. Noah was making great progress when Courtney looked over his shoulder.

"That's not right Noah." she said calmly. Noah stopped and looked at her in shock. Courtney grabbed Noah's answers and redid it. Noah took it back and put in those numbers rather annoyed. They did not work. There was no more time and Chris opened the door thus ending the challenge.

"Times up!" said the host. Noah glared at Courtney in rage.

_Courtney: So I made one mistake big deal._

_Noah: I redid my originals answers and I was right the first time. That was the most blatant sabotage I have ever seen. And the trouble is that she's been trying to look like the mole so much that people write her off. Now I'm starting to think that she could actually be the mole._

Noah and Courtney were by a small café waiting for the others to arrive. Katie walked up to them.

"Katie!" said Courtney "So what did you have to do?"

Katie explained what the challenge was.

"And there was no way I was going to shave my head," Katie finished. Courtney nodded in agreement. They hear some clanking and the group turned around to see Izzy coming to them wearing a stockade.

"Oh my gosh," said Noah in shock. Katie ran over to Izzy and helped her over.

"I can't believe you did that Izzy." said Katie in awe.

"How could I say no?" asked the red head confused. DJ soon arrived and Katie ran up to him.

"DJ, tell me you did it."

DJ shook his head. Courtney raised her eyebrows.

"What did you have to do?" asked Courtney.

"Eat Chef's food for a week." said DJ.

"And you didn't do it!" yelled Courtney.

_Courtney: We all had to eat Chef's food for a lot longer then a week so I have no idea why he didn't do it._

Cody was the next to arrive.

"Cody please tell me you did your task," begged Courtney. Cody smiled meekly and shook his head.

"But all you had to do was put on a cast on your leg," said Katie confused. Courtney looked down at Cody in anger.

_Cody: One cast or two I did not want to relive being in that full body cast. Plus it's hard to impress the ladies when you're in a cast._

DJ turned to Noah.

"So what did you two have to do?" asked DJ.

"Each of us had to unlock a safe," said Noah looking angry at the people who didn't do their tasks.

"Yea," continued Courtney "And I opened mine. Noah didn't open his though."

Noah looked ready to kill but was stopped when Chris appeared.

"Hello everyone, I see most of you didn't do you tasks," said Chris "Well you have one opportunity to get the fifteen thousand dollars."

"We do?" asked Katie excitedly.

"Yes you do," said Chris "As long as Trent completes his tasks."

"Tasks?" asked Cody.

"Yep he had to roll the die for all the tasks and if he completed them then he could double the money if you all had done your tasks but since you didn't he could single handedly add fifteen thousand bucks to the pot."

As Chris was talking a shadowy figure was limping towards the group. Katie heard a noise and turned to see who it was.

"Trent!" she yelled excitedly "You dyed your hair!"

Trent smiled at the group. Trent now had green hair, was wearing a ball and chain on his right leg, and a cast on his left leg.

"How long do you have to eat Chef's food?" asked DJ.

"One day," said Trent.

"Congrats people," said Chris "Trent just added fifteen thousand dollars to the pot."

"There was one more incentive," said Trent before the group could celebrate "If I did this then I also got an exemption."

There was an awkward silence for about three seconds but the group cheered for him.

_Courtney: It's never good when someone else gets an exemption but Trent did a lot to get that one so I'm not too angry. I'd just rather have the exemption._

"Hey guys," came Izzy's voice "Could you help me?"

Cody went over to Izzy and helped her up.

_Izzy: Izzy wished that she was the hero. Maybe next time!_

_Trent: Two more challenges down and a lot of suspicious stuff to go around. Cody not putting on a cast, DJ refusing to eat Chef's food for a week, and Courtney single handedly ruined the safe challenge. So many things to think about._

_Cody: Yes the mole sabotages but the mole can't do that every time. You win an exemption, you're suspicious. You don't get an exemption, you're still suspicious. You have to think about everything in this game._

Winner's Pot: $109,000

Mole's Pot: $139,000

**Alright the end of the first part of episode four and a lot of things to think about. Don't for get to review and vote in the mole poll.**


	11. Episode 4 part 2

**Once again I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Now on with the show!**

"Trust everybody, but cut the cards."

The next morning, the group had the day off and decided to look around the town. Izzy was no longer wearing the stockade and Trent was not wearing a ball and chain but he had to wait a few more hours before he could take off the cast. The group looked at some stalls in the small market place. Katie, Cody, Izzy, and Trent bought some souvenirs while the others just looked.

_Katie: Walking around town was really nice but it was still kind of boring so we went looking for something fun to do. And we found this nice little karaoke bar._

_Noah: I would rather have taken the next quiz right then and there instead of going in there but alas, it was not meant to be._

The group were basically the only ones in the karaoke bar. The only other people in sight were a waitress, a DJ, and a bartender. The group sat down at a table and the waitress came over.

_Courtney: We actually had some fun today which was such a great break from the insanity that is the mole._

The group had their drinks and began talking until they heard Izzy singing slightly off key.

"I swear I'll kill her if she keeps that up," said an annoyed Noah as he plugged his ears.

"She's not that bad," said Katie "Hey Trent why don't you sing for us?"

"No thanks Katie," said Trent apologetically.

"Listen," said Katie "I'll go if you go."

The group encouraged him as did the waitress.

_Courtney: I really think that the waitress really liked Trent. You know, in __**that**__ way. (Laughs)_

After some encouragement, Trent finally agreed to sing after Izzy was done. After Trent was done, Katie true to her word got up and sang a duet with DJ. The waitress walked up the Trent and they began to talk.

_Trent: Technically me and Gwen aren't together any more but it's still weird cause I still like Gwen. A lot._

_Cody: I saw that Trent wasn't too thrilled about that waitress so I stepped in. Time for the Codemeister to work his magic._

"Hey there," said Cody as he walked towards the waitress and Trent "I see you've met my fried Trent here. I'm Cody by the way."

Trent gave Cody a thankful smile and walked over to talk to Katie and DJ about their singing. Cody smiled cockily and whispered something into the waitress' ear. Her eyes bulged and her smile faded.

"Ouch!" yelped Cody in pain after the waitress slapped him and stormed off. The group looked over at Cody and Katie walked over.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know," said a confused Cody "I don't get it, that should have worked."

"What should have worked?" asked Katie. Cody whispered what he said and Katie slapped him in anger. The group looked over at the two and DJ came over.

_Cody: So it wasn't my best moment…yea. Man I need to apologize._

Izzy walked over to Katie and DJ to find out what was going on. Before too much could happen, Chris walked in.

"Hello everyone," said Chris "I came here to tell you all that you have a challenge this afternoon and we're going somewhere fancy so I need you to dress for it. Oh and Trent we can take off your cast now."

Trent quickly followed Chris out as to avoid the coming storm. Cody ran out of the building to go change and so he didn't have to get yelled at. Katie soon spread the word what had happened.

_DJ: I would have smacked him too if he had said that. Especially to Katie._

_Izzy: Cody was just being Cody so I don't mind too much. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to get him for it though. _

_Noah: The one shining moment at that horrible place was Cody making an ass of himself. I'll take it as a good day._

Later that day, the group was back on the cruise ship. Cody, DJ, and Katie were talking. Cody was wearing a tuxedo, DJ was wearing a white suit with a black tie, and Katie was wearing a simple pink dress.

"And I'm really sorry for it," said Cody "Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will Cody," said Katie sweetly "Just don't ever do it again."

Cody smiled meekly and walked over to talk to Izzy. She was wearing a green dress that almost looked like two large leaves wrapped around her. On the other side of the ship, Trent, Courtney, and Noah were talking. Trent was now out of the cast and was now wearing a white suit with a red tie, Courtney was wearing an orange cocktail dress, and Noah was wearing a black suit with a black tie.

"So what do you think we're going to have to do?" asked Courtney

"I don't know," said Trent "But whatever it is I'm going to do it."

"I like the gumption," said Noah "But that's what you say now."

"Really, gumption?" asked Courtney. Cody approached the group.

"Making the rounds and apologizing?" asked Trent knowingly. Cody nodded.

"So can you forgive me Courtney?" asked Cody.

"For what?" asked the confused brunette. The three men looked at her in confusion.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Noah in shock. Courtney looked at the boys in confusion.

"Never mind Courtney," said Cody "Pretend I didn't say anything."

Before Courtney could ask what was going on, Chris arrived and took the contestants back to the casino inside the ship. This time he led the group to the bar. Next to the bar was a roulette table. Chef was behind the bar standing next to a blender while washing some cups. The group stood in front of the roulette table in a semicircle with Izzy on the far left then Noah, DJ, Katie, Trent, Cody, and Courtney on the far right.

"I guess you're wondering what your next challenge is right?" asked Chris.

"I'm salivating just thinking about it Chris," said Noah sarcastically. Chris smiled evilly.

"I'm glad you said that Noah. Oh Chef." called the host. Chef came up to him carrying a large tray. On it was an assortment of disgusting things. Fish guts, cockroaches, cow tongues, fish eyes, grasshoppers, liver, and sweetbreads.

_DJ: The moment Chef brought that stuff out man; I knew I was not going to like this challenge._

"This challenge is all about lady luck. Each of you will put a ball into the roulette wheel and depending what number it lands on, you'll have to eat one of these fine products here. In smoothie form," said Chris as an afterthought "Each of these numbers randomly correspond to a different food and you don't want to land on the zero."

"Why not?" asked a terrified Katie.

"Because," said Chris evilly "Chef here will choose for you. If four of you can do it then I'll add twenty thousand bucks to the pot."

Chris chuckled to see how scared the group looked.

"So," he asked "Who's going first?"

Everyone took a step back except for Izzy.

"Izzy come on up." said the host. Izzy smiled and walked up. When Chris spun the wheel, Izzy tossed the ball into it. The ball landed on number seventeen.

"Congrats Izzy, you got fish eyes."

As Chris was saying this, Chef had begun to put the fish eyes into the blender. After it was liquefied, the concoction was given to Izzy. Izzy gave Chris and Chef a maniacal smile before she chugged the drink in one gulp. The group looked on in a mixture of awe and disgust.

_Courtney: It's not that Izzy scares me; it's more that she creeps me out to no end._

_Izzy: Fish eyes taste a lot like chicken. Weird right?_

Katie was next, her ball landed on number thirty two.

"Katie," said Chris "You have to eat some cow tongue!"

Katie looked terrified at the drink in front of her. She held her nose and began to swallow the thick drink. She was able to get it down but she didn't look too good. She walked back and DJ comforted her. Trent was next. His ball landed on a nine and he laughed in surprise.

"You have to eat some grasshoppers," said Chris as Chef handed Trent his drink. Trent picked up the glass and started to drink. Halfway through drinking though, he started to choke. He started coughing and could not continue.

"Sorry Trent," said Chris "But you didn't pass."

Trent nodded and walked back.

_Trent: My lucky number didn't get me far this time and that sucks._

Courtney was next her ball landed on number twenty one.

"Well you lucked out," said Chris "You only have to eat some liver."

"With some fava beans and a nice Chianti?" asked Noah jokingly.

"Noah," said an annoyed Courtney "Shut up."

Chef brought Courtney her drink and she refused.

"There is no way I'm drinking it." said Courtney. The group looked at her confused.

"Alright, you don't have to drink it," said Chris "Step back."

Courtney did so.

_DJ: Courtney has been really shady the last couple of days. I still don't know what to think of it. She could be the mole but I'm not sure._

Noah was the next person up. He tossed the ball and it landed on number thirty six.

"My personal favorite," said Chris "Cockroach."

The group gave a resounding groan of disgust as Chef brought Noah his drink. Noah grimaced but held his nose and chugged. Noah was able to finish his drink and walked back.

_Katie: I was really impressed with Noah. He did so great in the challenge. And to be honest, I thought he would have done really bad._

Cody was next, his ball landed on number twenty nine.

"Oh this is going to be sweet," said Chris gleefully "You have to eat, get this, fish guts!"

Cody looked horrified when he was given his glass. Cody tentatively took a sip and nearly threw up.

"No way," said Cody weakly "I can't do it."

"Alright Cody," said Chris "DJ it's all on you. If you can eat this last drink, I'll add the twenty thousand to the pot."

DJ gulped and stepped forward. He didn't look as his ball landed but when he opened his eyes he groaned. It landed on zero.

"I now just what to give ya," said Chef evilly "Some sweetbreads."

"What are sweetbreads?" asked Cody to Courtney.

"You don't want to know." She replied.

DJ looked at his drink horrified and looked behind him to the group. Trent and Cody gave him a thumbs up, Courtney smiled encouragingly, and Noah gave DJ his most encouraging look.

"You can do it DJ," said Katie "Show Chef what you're made of."

DJ nodded, grabbed his drink, and looked Chef straight in the eyes defiantly as he drank the concoction.

"Alright people," said Chris "You just added twenty thousand dollars to the pot. Now before you get too excited I have an offer for you."

The group looked at him expecting the worst.

"I have an exemption up for grabs. Now only one of you can get it so it goes to whoever raises their hands first," said Chris "You'll roll the ball twice and then Chef will add another one of the ingredients then you have to finish it."

As Chris was explaining, Chef was putting blindfolds on the contestants.

"Now here's the catch, for each person who goes for the exemption, I'm taking two thousand dollars from the pot. Also because Trent already has an exemption he can't compete for the exemption. So," said Chris "Who wants an exemption?"

Cody's hand immediately shot up followed quickly by Noah, Katie, DJ, and after a few moments hesitation, Courtney.

"Okay, take off your blindfolds." said Chris. They did so and saw whose hands were up.

"Noah, Katie, DJ, Courtney, and Cody wanted the exemption so I'm taking ten thousand dollars from the pot," said Chris "Cody was the first one to raise his hand so he'll be trying to get the exemption. Come on up."

Cody did so. His two throws landed on one and twenty four resulting in cow tongue and sweetbreads. Chef decided to pick fish eyes.

"Alright Cody," said Chris "If you can eat this cow tongue, sweetbread, and fish eye smoothie then you'll get an exemption."

Cody nodded and began to drink the thick drink. About halfway thought he began to choke and sputter. After a few more moments, he had to stop.

"No," said a green Cody "I just can't do it."

"Okay then," said Chris "No one gets the exemption but you still lost ten thousand dollars. You also have an execution quiz tonight."

The group nodded and walked out of the casino.

_Courtney: Why on earth did Cody even try to get the exemption when he couldn't even get through the first one? It makes no sense._

_Trent: Yea Cody was suspicious but Courtney didn't even try to drink her smoothie. And on top of that she took way to long to be even considered to get the exemption. Also we could hear what was going on so she should have heard Cody cause he was right next to her._

The group was back on the deck of the ship waiting to take the quiz. Katie, DJ, Trent, and Courtney were still in the clothes they wore during the last challenge. Noah, Cody, and Izzy had changed into their normal clothes.

_Trent: The moment I hate the most during this thing is waiting to take the quiz._

_DJ: It just drags for so long and there isn't a lot to do._

_Courtney: I mean, there is only so much studying you can do be fore you go as crazy as…_

_Izzy: I'm having so much fun, so much fun, so much fun! I can't wait for..._

_Noah: This day to be over, there are some people I can't stand here but mostly I'm just really tired. This game really dives you crazy._

_Katie: I hate this game; I really don't like to think that my friends could lie to me right to my face. I have broken down a lot…but…thank goodness DJ was here._

_Cody: After LeShawna left I had to scramble. I think I know who's not the mole but I still could be completely wrong._

Chris walked up to the group.

"Time for the quiz guys," said the host "Katie you're up."

Katie gulped but nodded. She followed Chris to go take the quiz.

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a.. Male

b. Female

2. What number did the mole roll during the Dice game?

a. 1 e. 5

b. 2 f. 6

c. 3 g. The mole rolled the die multiple times

d. 4 h. The mole was a safe person

_Izzy: Okay so I was like so annoyed at Katie, Cody, and DJ for not doing there tasks; they are all like on my mole radar._

3. Did the mole sing at the karaoke bar?

a. Yes

b. No

_Trent: Every quiz gets harder and harder because there is less room for error, just one little mistake could send you home._

4. Did the mole unlock their safe?

a. Yes c. The mole was not there

b. No

_Noah: Courtney just kept screwing up all of my work and because of her I couldn't open up my safe, _then_ she has the gall to say it was my fault! Oh no, it's on now._

5. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The geek e. The sweetheart

b. The C.I.T. f. The know-it-all

c. The "brick-house" g. The musician

d. The psycho

_Katie: I really think that the mole wouldn't want an exemption because that would give the actual players a better shot at getting through to the next round. So, my top suspects are Courtney, Cody and Noah._

6. Did the mole complete their task during the Dice game?

a. Yes c. The mole was a safe person

b. No

_DJ: All right Cody is now my top suspect, all he had to do was put on one cast. He had to put on a full body cast after he was mauled by that bear, I think he could handle one leg._

7. Did the mole eat their food during the Roulette game?

a. Yes

b. No

_Cody: I have to tell ya, I really think that Courtney had the least disgusting food there and… she didn't eat it. I've just been seeing little things with her and she's on the top of my suspect list._

8. What did the mole wear to the Roulette game?

a. Tuxedo e. Pink dress

b. Orange cocktail dress f. Black suit with a black tie

c. White suit with a black tie g. White suit with a red tie

d. Green dress

9. What did the mole have to eat during the Roulette game?

a. Fish guts e. Cow tong

b. Liver f. Cockroach

c. Sweetbreads g. Grasshoppers

d. Fish eyes

_Courtney: I'm surprised with how bad Trent did. He's normally on top of everything but it could just be an act. _

10. Who is the mole?

a. Cody e. Katie

b. Courtney f. Noah

c. DJ g. Trent

d. Izzy

Winner's Pot: $119,000

Mole's Pot: $129,000

**So just who is the mole and who will be voted out next? Find out next time but from the mole poll I have to say our valued readers are split right down the middle but that could be because only two people have voted but that's neither here or there. Review and vote in the mole poll pretty please.**


	12. Episode 4 part 3

**And the last part of episode four is here at last. Now let's take a look at who you all think is the mole.**

**Katie: 40%**

**Cody: 20%**

**Izzy: 20%**

**Trent: 20%**

**Thank you all for voting now let's find out who will be the next victim of the mole.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

DJ The "Brick house" #10

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"Trust everybody, but cut the cards."

The group was once again on the deck of the cruise ship. This time they were seated all in a row starting with Courtney, Noah, Trent, Cody, Izzy, DJ, and Katie. Chris was already seated next to the laptop.

"As we all know Trent has an exemption and can't go unlike the rest of you. Alright everyone lets get started, any volunteers?"

Izzy immediately started to jump up and down.

"Pick me, pick me, pick me," she exclaimed.

"Alright Izzy, just stop doing that!"

She did so and looked very proud of her self.

"Izzy."

I Z Z Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Ha! Izzy three, mole zero."

"Um Izzy I don't think…"

"Cody," interrupted Chris "Thanks for volunteering."

"What?"

C O D Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Wait, what just happened?" asked a very confused Cody.

"You're safe dude." said the host.

"Alright." said Cody as he did some air guitar.

"Would you stop that!" asked an annoyed Noah.

"Noah."

Noah unemotionally looked at Chris.

N O A H

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Noah gave a small smile.

"Trent."

T R E N T

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Big shock," said Courtney.

"Courtney."

She was fidgeting in her seat looking a little nervous.

C O U R T N E Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Courtney smiled and tried to look like she had known all along that she would be safe.

"Well, well, well, down to the lovebirds," said Chris "Katie."

Katie and DJ looked at each other in surprise. Katie grabbed his hand and waited.

K A T I E

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"DJ." said Katie softly. DJ looked sadly at the screen

"Just to make it official."

D J

.

.

.

.

RED

"Come with me DJ."

Katie started to cry as DJ walked away with Chris. Cody patted her on the back as DJ waved goodbye to them.

"DJ is a great guy and it's really sad to see him go." said Courtney sadly.

(We see a clip of DJ drinking his smoothie during the Roulette game.)

"I knew DJ wasn't the mole so now I think I'm on the right track but, I didn't want to figure it out like this." said Trent.

(We see a clip of DJ looking down the cliff during the first episode.)

"DJ is just so nice that I thought he was the mole," said Izzy "Man I was wrong, so very wrong."

(We see a clip of DJ sitting next to Cody as he was talking into a radio during the Maze game.)

"I am in total shock," said Cody "I thought it would've been me going tonight. Just goes to show you that anything can happen."

(We see a clip of DJ rolling a die during the Dice game.)

"DJ was my best friend here," said Katie "He was my rock in this game. Now I don't know what I'm going to do."

(We see a clip of DJ and Katie sitting next to the pool at the hotel.)

DJ was on the dock with Chris.

"I'm going to be honest DJ," said Chris "I'm actually going to miss ya. You were one of the normal ones."

"Thanks Chris," said DJ "Tell everyone I'll miss them."

"I'll tell Katie that you'll miss her." said the host slyly. DJ blushed a little as he stepped into the waiting limo.

Winner's Pot: $119,000

Mole's Pot: $129,000

**Oh poor DJ. So sad to see him go. Please tell me what you think in your reviews and of course don't forget to vote in the mole poll.**


	13. Episode 5 part 1

**On a roll tonight boys and girls.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again I do not own a gosh darn thing, sucks doesn't it?**

"Who would not rather trust and be deceived?"

Previously on the mole…

We see clips of Cody, Katie, and DJ rolling a die.

"There is no way I'm doing that!" said Katie.

We see a clip of Courtney tearing up a piece of paper.

"That was probably the code!" Noah exclaimed.

We see clips of a roulette spinning and Izzy, Noah, and Cody drinking something.

"I can't do it," says Cody unable to finish his drink.

"DJ."

.

.

.

RED

It was the morning after the execution. The cruise ship had embarked soon after the execution and the group was in there new destination, Egypt. The group was standing on the dock waiting for Chris to arrive. Izzy was starring off into space not really paying attention, Courtney, Noah, and Trent were looking around taking in the sights, and Cody was trying to cheer up a depressed Katie.

_Cody: I know what Katie is going through, I lost a partner too and it's hard to think that it could have been you going instead._

Chris finally arrived wearing traditional Egyptian garb.

"Nice outfit," said Noah.

"Welcome everyone to Egypt and boy do I have a challenge for you," said Chris ignoring Noah "I need you all to split up into three groups of two. A smart team, a resourceful team, and a stupid team."

The group looked at each other confused until Courtney and Noah made up their minds.

"Smart," the two said.

"I'll be resourceful, what about you Izzy?"

"Sure Trent," she said. Cody and Katie looked at each other.

"Guess we're stupid," he said laughing nervously. Katie nodded still looking depressed.

"Alright then you're challenge is to get to your hotel by four o'clock. Smart team, you will be using a smart car and have to answer questions in order to find the hotel. Resourceful team, you'll be driving a truck that needs some um 'repairs' but you'll have a map to help you. Stupid team, since you're so stupid you'll be taken to the hotel right now."

"Oh that's nice," said Katie.

"And," continued Chris "You'll be pampered for the rest of the day."

Katie smiled gleefully and Courtney looked annoyed.

_Courtney: That's just not fair at all! I should be the one being waited on hand and foot._

"Only one of the teams need to show up and I'll add twenty thousand dollars to the pot," said Chris "Also we only rented two rooms so the first two teams to arrive will get a room."

"But Cody and Katie are already going to be…oh," said Trent as Chris laughed.

"Alright let's get started. Cody, Katie come with me the rest of you get going!"

Cody and Katie followed Chris as the others looked confused as to what to do.

"You're cars are around the corner!" shouted Chris as he stepped into a limo.

_Noah: I just now that this challenge won't end well. Especially now that I'm stuck with Courtney again._

_Katie: I'm glad I can relax for a little. Now that DJ is gone I didn't know what to do but now at least I can think about my next move._

_Trent: This game really takes its toll on you. Part of the reason I didn't want to make an alliance with anyone was because I didn't want to get emotionally attached to anyone._

12: 16 pm

Trent and Izzy found there car a few blocks away. It was a run down white truck. In the back of the truck was an assortment of odd things including, a can of gas, two bicycles, an air pump, a tool box, a large tote bag, and a case of water. In the truck were a map and two chickens inside a cage.

"Oh look at the chickens!" said Izzy "I'll call this one Edwiena and that one Elmina."

Trent looked at her blankly for a moment then got in the truck on the drivers side.

_Izzy: I like chickens._

"Come one Izzy," said Trent "Let's go."

"Okay!"

Izzy hopped into the truck.

12: 18 pm

Noah and Courtney were already in the smart car, Noah was driving and Courtney was looking for the clue.

"I found a phone," she said taking it out of the glove box "And the question."

"Well read it," said Noah.

"How many pieces was the god Osiris cut up into? Twelve go to the market. Thirteen go to the mayor's house."

Noah looked confused as did Courtney.

_Noah: Okay, Greek mythology is easy but Egyptian mythology is just insane. And what is Chris' deal with mythology anyway?_

"Which way should we go?" asked Courtney.

"I don't know," said Noah "Let's go to the market."

Courtney shrugged and nodded as the two headed to the market. They arrived shortly but found absolutely nothing at all. In fact, the market was closed.

"Well I guess you were wrong Noah," said Courtney. Noah rolled his eyes as they got back in the car.

_Courtney: I'll admit it; I'm trying to get under everyone's skin. That way they'll slip up and I can get anything I want to know from them. And the more I know, the better chance I have of winning._

12: 36 pm

Trent and Izzy were having some trouble. The map they had was in Arabic.

"So," said Trent "Do you know how to read Arabic Izzy?"

"No," said Izzy "But maybe Edwiena or Elmina do. I'll ask them."

Izzy then proceeded to squawk and do the chicken dance as Trent looked on in horror.

_Trent: Why, why do I always put myself on her team? I should have been on a team with my top suspect so I could make sure I know what she's doing._

Suddenly, the truck began to slow down and come to a complete stop.

"What on earth?" asked Trent looking at the dashboard. There were no lights on and it said they had a full tank. Trent got out to check what was wrong. Izzy followed him outside carrying the chickens.

"What's wrong?" asked Izzy.

"I really don't know," said Trent popping the hood. After some looking, he found the problem.

"We're out of gas? How could we be out of gas?" he asked to no one in particular. Izzy got the gas can from the back and began to fill up the tank. After a few minuets, the two were on the road again.

12: 45 pm

Elsewhere in the town of Alexandria, Cody and Katie had just finished getting a massage and were now in a large suite relaxing wearing white robes.

_Katie: Oh this was just so nice. I feel refreshed and energized to make it to the end. I think today is the day I make my big move to get to the end._

"This is the life isn't it Katie?"

"Sure is Cody."

"Hey Katie, I have a question," said Cody. Katie looked over at him.

"I was thinking maybe you and I should team up. I mean both of us lost a partner and now I think we can compare notes to see where we went wrong," said Cody. Before Katie could respond, Chris walked into the room.

"Hello you two I have a little proposition for you two," he said as the other two looked at him nervously "You tow have the chance to double the money earned for this task if you can get the Resourceful team here before the Smart team."

"How do we do that?" asked Cody. Chris took out a large book of Egyptian history and a phone.

"You can call the Smart team and 'help' answer their questions and you cannot tell them about leading them astray," said Chris handing the phone to Katie. Katie and Cody looked at each other contemplating what to do.

_Cody: Okay so the big question is should we do it? Should we go for the forty thousand? But my biggest concern is Katie telling me if she'll be in an alliance with me. I know if we team up we can definitely go the finals._

12:48 pm

Noah and Courtney had finally found the mayor's house and had gotten their next question when they heard a phone ring.

"What is that?" asked Noah. Courtney looked around and found the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Courtney!" said Katie over the phone "Listen me and Cody found this book on Egyptian history so I think we can definitely help you. So what's the question?"

_Courtney: Okay, it's never that easy in this game. Something is definitely up not to mention I don't trust either of those two as far as I could throw Owen._

Both Courtney and Noah looked skeptical but gave them the question.

"What were the first burial places of Egyptian kings called? Mastabas or Stepped Pyramids?" asked Courtney. They heard the sound of pages turning.

"It really doesn't talk about that too much but I would have to say Mastabas," said Katie.

"Thanks guys," said Courtney before she hung up on them "Go to the dock Noah."

"But that's where we're supposed to go if the answer was the Stepped Pyramids."

"Exactly now drive," said Courtney impatiently. Noah mumbled something under his breath but did as he was told.

12:50 pm

Katie looked over at Cody who looked confused.

"Why did you give them the right answer?" he asked.

"Because Courtney will never believe us so I figure she'll go to the opposite of what we say."

Cody smiled and nodded.

_Cody: Sometimes I forget just who devious Katie can be but I think that will serve us well now that we've teamed up. That's right folks I got me a new partner in crime._

1:15 pm

Trent and Izzy's truck had come to a halt on a small dirt road and Trent had the tool box out trying to fix the truck.

"How much longer Trent," complained Izzy "Edwiena and Elmina are getting restless."

"I really don't know Izzy," said Trent from under the car "Just give them some water or something."

Izzy shrugged and was about to dump five bottles of water into the cage when Trent called to her from under the truck.

"Only one bottle Izzy!"

"How does he do that?" she asked the chickens who looked worried being alone with her.

_Izzy: He never lets me have any fun. At least Edwiena and Elmina let me have fun._

After a few minuets later, Trent had finished and got back into the truck. He started the truck.

"All fixed," said Trent "Let's get a move on."

"Forward ho!" shouted Izzy.

1:25 pm

Noah and Courtney had just gotten back into the car after finding nothing at the docks.

"Well apparently Katie was telling us the truth," said Noah.

"Apparently," said Courtney "I guess we go to the post office."

Noah nodded annoyed and drove to the post office. When they arrived, they found their next question quickly.

"Who was the first ruling Queen of Egypt?" read Courtney "Cleopatra go to the Sphinx in Alexandria. Hatshepsut go to the Library in Alexandria."

"Well either way we're going to Alexandria," said Noah. The two got back into the car and Courtney called Katie and Cody.

"Okay Katie who was the first ruling Queen of Egypt, Cleopatra or Hatshepsut?" she asked.

"Oh that one's easy," said Katie "It's Cleopatra. I just finished reading this neat chart on the Kings and Queens of Egypt."

Noah looked over at the phone confused. After Courtney hung up and turned to Noah.

"Do you think we should trust this one?" asked Courtney.

"Sure," said Noah "Why not?"

_Noah: I've come to learn everyone's tell when their lying and I know for a fact that someone is lying right now._

1: 45 pm

The truck was once again at a complete stop. This time Izzy was outside with Trent trying to fix the truck.

"Izzy," said Trent from under the truck "Could you hand me the wrench?"

Izzy got the wrench from the tool box and handed it to him.

"Do you think we should just try to get there with the bikes?" asked Izzy.

"No, I can fix it."

_Izzy: Trent was trying to fix that truck for like half an hour and we still weren't going anywhere but no he had to try to fix it. I swear it was like is manhood was on the line which it was I mean all the men in my family can fix a car even me._

"Okay Izzy," said an exhausted Trent "Get the bikes we're going."

Izzy got the two bikes from the back and Trent got the map out of the truck.

"What about Edwiena and Elmina?" asked Izzy. Trent looked at her dumbfounded for a few moments.

"Fine," he said "Just put the water in the cage and let's get going."

Izzy quickly grabbed as much water as she could and put it into the cage. She balanced it in between her and the bike handle and the two were on their way.

Oh cliffhanger…kind of. Anyway please review and don't forget to vote in the mole poll.


	14. Episode 5 part 2

**Hi all! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and your support. Let's take a look at who all is still in the game. **

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**And now the continuation of Total Drama Mole.**

"Who would not rather trust and be deceived?"

2: 18 pm

Noah and Courtney had been on the road for a long time.

"Noah we haven't seen a sign for miles," said Courtney "Ask for some directions."

"I don't need to ask for directions," said Noah "I know exactly where we're going."

Courtney looked at him.

"Oh don't do that."

"What?" asked the know-it-all.

"That whole not stopping for directions thing men do," said Courtney "Just stop it and ask for directions."

"No," said Noah defiantly. Courtney glared at him.

"I said stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If you don't ask for direction right now I swear I will make you stop even if I have to grab the wheel."

"You wouldn't dare," said Noah. Courtney reached for the steering wheel and Noah instinctively swerved and almost ran into an oncoming car.

_Noah: She can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Almost deadly literally._

2: 31pm

Trent and Izzy were making good progress on the bikes even though Izzy had to stop several time so she could rebalance the chickens so they wouldn't fall off.

"Trent," said Izzy "We need to stop!"

"Why?' asked Trent looking back at her. He knew the answer quickly seeing Izzy's front tire almost completely out of air. The two stopped at the side of the road to see what they could do.

"Okay Izzy," said Trent "Get out the air pump."

"I don't have it," said Izzy "I thought you did."

Trent looked at her confused.

_Trent: She left the pump back in the truck so I had to go back and get it. There was no way I was going to let her go get it because I just don't trust her any more. I wish I could say I trust everyone here but I really can't._

2: 49 pm

Noah had finally stopped and asked for directions and they were on their way to Alexandria. They arrived shortly and quickly found the Sphinx. The two looked around the mythical animal made of pink granite but found absolutely nothing.

"Dang it!" shouted Courtney angrily "She lied to us."

"Well, let's just go to the library then," said an annoyed Noah. The two ran back to the smart car and quickly headed for the library.

_Noah: I don't know who is more suspicious, Katie for playing Courtney so well or Courtney for being played so easily. Heck it could be both of them but now it's time to figure out who really is the mole and I'm pretty sure it's not either of them._

They found the library shortly mostly because of how big it was. They found their clue just inside the library entrance.

"Oh thank god," said Courtney "It's the final one."

"Going back to question one, what piece of Osiris was not found?" said Noah "His heart, go to the Halawa house. His genitals, go to the Dana Plaza hotel. Should we call Katie?"

The two looked at each other.

"No," they both said.

"Let's just go to the Halawa house," said Courtney.

"Yea but we passed that hotel on the way here," said Noah "And we have no idea where the other one is."

"Not if we just use this," said Courtney picking up a map of the town next to some brochures of a museum, a music hall, and one with all of the ancient sights of the town.

"We can't take it," said Noah "We can't use a map remember?"

"Oh come one we're so close," said Courtney "Let's just take the stupid thing."

_Noah: There was no way I was letting Courtney take that map; I really don't want to get a penalty for taking a map. I swear, Courtney tries so hard to look like the mole I've officially just stopped even paying attention._

3: 14pm

Katie and Cody were outside the hotel waiting for someone to show up.

"Do you think we should try to get Noah and Courtney here?" asked Cody.

"Yea," said a nervous Katie "Let's at least get some money into the pot but I think you should talk to them, I don't think they'll listen to me now."

_Katie: I've lead Courtney and Noah astray like so many times this challenge so why would they listen to me now. But now we need them to get here because we have no idea where Izzy or Trent are._

Cody: So I tried to call Noah and Courtney three times and they still hadn't answered the phone. I can kind of understand it but still we have about forty five minutes until the challenge ends; wouldn't you like to know where you have to go?

3: 35 pm

Noah and Courtney had just arrived at Halawa house and had gotten out of the car as the phone ran for the fifth time.

"Oh for the love of," said Courtney finally answering the phone "What!"

"Wow Courtney," came Cody's voice "Just burst my eardrums even more."

_Courtney: I've had a really long day today. I was stuck with Noah so I was in no mood for Cody of all people to sass back at me._

"Okay listen Cody," said an annoyed Courtney "It's been a long day I really don't care what you have to say right now. We're already here."

"Really?" asked Cody "I don't see you."

"What do you mean you can't see us?"

"Me and Katie are out front and we don't see you guys anywhere," said Cody "Unless you're at the pool entrance but that's all the way in the back."

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks.

"Noah!" she yelled "Get back in the car!"

"I'm right here!" shouted Noah angrily standing next to her "Get back in the car Courtney."

She did so hanging up the phone.

3: 52 pm

Cody and Katie were standing out in the front of the hotel hoping for someone to show up.

"Where are they?" asked Katie.

"Maybe their just caught in traffic," said Cody laughing nervously. Katie looked aver at him.

"Yea, I really don't know where they are," said Cody. A few minutes later, Chris came out of the hotel and walked over to Cody and Katie.

"Okay guys," said the host "Unless someone gets here in like two minutes you guys don't get squat."

The two nodded and waited and waited and waited but no one was coming.

_Katie: No one got back in time. Cody and me took the gamble to get forty thousand instead we got nothing at all._

Noah and Courtney arrived shortly after four.

"Sorry guys but we didn't get the money," said Cody.

"Well if someone had given us some good answers we would have gotten here faster," replied Courtney "What were you offered, exemptions?"

"If the Resourceful team got here first, then we would have gotten forty thousand dollars added to the pot instead of twenty thousand," said Katie calmly. Noah and Courtney looked at her for a moment but nodded.

_Courtney: I probably would have done the same thing but still, they could have done a better job._

_Katie: You know what Courtney; I'm getting sick and tired of all your complaining. I don't see you doing much at all in these challenges; at least I've actually done something out here._

4: 25 pm

Izzy was by the side of the same road still waiting for Trent to return.

"At least I've got you two to keep me company," said Izzy to the two chickens. Her stomach growled hungrily and the two chickens looked at each other nervously.

_Izzy: I wasn't going to eat Edwiena or Elmina, no matter how plump and juicy looking they are._

Soon, a van pulled up next to here and Chef walked out.

"Come on crazy girl," Chef stopped and looked around "Where's whoseit's? And why on earth do you have those chickens?"

Chef didn't need to wait long to get his answer at least to where Trent was. He showed up soon holding the air pump.

"I'm sorry Izzy," he said "My tiers went flat so I had to walk all the way back to the truck."

"Just get in the car," said Chef.

"What about Edwiena and Elmina?" asked Izzy holding their cage.

"Don't worry I'll give 'em a good home," said Chef chuckling evilly as Izzy and a nervous Trent got into the van. Latter that night, the group was sitting down to dinner with Chris at the head of the table followed by Trent to his right, then Courtney, Cody, Katie, Noah, and Izzy to Chris' left.

"Okay boys and girls, tomorrow night you got a quiz," said Chris.

"Oh joy," said Noah sarcastically. Everyone ignored him.

"Anyway," continued Chris "After dinner tonight I'll give you guys your keys to your rooms. Except for Trent and Izzy of course."

Izzy glared at Trent who sheepishly smiled. Chef came out carrying a silver platter and put it in front of Chris.

"Why thank you Chef," said Chris "I love chicken."

"What!" shouted Izzy in shock. Trent looked over at Chris with a mixture of disgust and horror. The others had no idea what was going on so remained silent.

"Man, I'm just kidding," said Chris. The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully but Izzy kept sending Chris evil glares. After dinner, Chris handed Cody and Noah keys to room 510 and Courtney and Katie keys to room 512. Trent and Izzy were handed the keys to the Smart car and they reluctantly went outside to the car for an unpleasant night's sleep. The next morning, everyone was having breakfast in the restaurant in the hotel.

_Trent: Last night was absolutely awful. The car was one thing but Izzy kept kicking me while she was sleeping. I tell ya it's like sleeping next to a dog…not that Izzy is a dog but I mean. Man I messed that one up._

_Izzy: Man that was the best night sleep I've ever had. Oh and I had my favorite dream. The one were I'm chasing Big Foot, man it was so much fun!_

A little bit later, Chris walked up to the group.

"Hello everyone," said Chris "It's time for your next challenge."

"What are we going to have to do now? Walk across a tightrope while balancing a ball on our nose?" asked Noah sarcastically.

"No," said Chris "But that does give an idea."

"Why do you keep giving him ideas?" asked Courtney threatening Noah with a fork full of egg.

"Anyway," said Chris "You remember that I said your confessionals would be absolutely privet?"

"Yes," said Trent.

"Yea, well I lied," said Chris "I'm going to tell you all something someone said during their confessional and your challenge is to figure out who said it. If you know that the quote I'm giving is yours you can't tell the person answering the question, if you do then you won't get the money for that question. For every quote you get right I'll put twenty thousand dollars into the pot. Let's start."

As Chris was talking, Chef came out with a TV and stood next to it.

"Noah," said Chris "You're up first. Who said this? Me and _ are in an alliance but it doesn't help that we have no idea who to vote for on the quiz."

Noah looked around the table and rested his eyes on Cody who didn't return his gaze.

"Cody," said Noah.

"Let's find out," said Chris who pointed to Chef. He turned on the TV and Cody appeared on the screen.

_Cody: Me and LeShawna are in an alliance but it doesn't help that we have no idea who to vote for on the quiz._

"Good job," said Chris "Katie here's your quote. My lucky number didn't get me far this time and that just sucks."

Katie looked over at everyone else. Courtney was looking at her impatiently, Cody gave her a reassuring smile, Trent was writing in his journal, Izzy was curling her hair around her finger, and Noah didn't look at anyone.

"Um Trent?" asked Katie. Chef turned on the TV and they saw Trent on the screen.

_Trent: My lucky number didn't get me far this time and that just sucks._

"Courtney, you're up," said Chris "You know what _; I'm getting sick and tired of all your complaining. I don't see you doing much at all in these challenges; at least I've actually done something out here."

Courtney looked confused by this one. Cody looked just as confused as Courtney did, Katie had her head buried in her journal as did Trent, Izzy wasn't even paying attention, and Noah wasn't looking at anyone.

"I'm going to say Noah," said Courtney after a few moments. The screen turned on to reveal Katie.

_Katie: You know what Courtney; I'm getting sick and tired of all your complaining. I don't see you doing much at all in these challenges; at least I've actually done something out here._

There was a stunned silence before the table burst into laughter.

"Oh man that was awesome," said Chris "Anyway, Trent you're next. I dreamed of coming here and now I am. Oh hush my beating heart."

Before Trent answered, a very loud cough was heard. Trent looked over to see it came from Noah who was looking directly at Trent.

"Um…Noah," said Trent. The screen showed Noah.

_Noah: I dreamed of coming here and now I am. Oh hush my beating heart._

"You were right Trent but I'm pretty sure Noah gave you the answer s no money for you," said Chris "Izzy let's see how you can do. "He gets some kind of sick pleasure from this doesn't her?"

"Oh that's easy," said Izzy "It's Courtney."

Chef turned the screen on and Courtney appeared on the screen.

_Courtney: He gets some kind of sick pleasure from this doesn't he?_

"Now last and least Cody," said Chris "I always wanted to know what this would feel like. It's kinda neat but it itches a little."

"Izzy," said Cody quickly. The screen turned on and sure enough Izzy was on the screen.

_Izzy: I always wanted to know what this would feel like. It's kinda neat but it itches a little._

"Okay guys you got four out of six question right so you got eight thousand dollars added to the pot," said Chris "You have your execution latter today so I'll see you all later today."

_Cody: Okay I have to say, Noah just shot right up my list of suspects after today but I really don't want to switch my vote now because for all I know he could just be trying to look like the mole._

_Courtney: That challenge sucked so much. I can't believe Katie would say that about me. Me! Of all people why me?_

_Noah: This was a very interesting challenge. I mean a lot of those quotes were worthless but some of them gave me some insight to where everyone's heads are._

_Katie: I'm worried about how much information I should give Cody. In the back of my mind I keep thinking that I need to just go with my first guess but then I think what if Cody was right. I don't know what to do tonight._

_Trent: I've zeroed in on one person and now I just have to go for it. But with my track record I have no idea what to think anymore._

_Izzy: This is going to be so much fun tonight. I can just feel it. It's going to be an interesting execution tonight._

Latter that night, the group was sitting down to dinner sitting where they did last night.

"Well tonight we'll be losing another member of you group," said Chris solemnly.

"Oh how sad," said Noah "Let's just get on with it."

"Fine," said Chris "Killjoy."

"What!" asked Noah.

"Nothing," said Chris sweetly "Noah you're up."

Noah rolled his eyes and went to go take the quiz.

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Male

b. Female

2. What group was the mole in during the Three routs game?

a. Smart c. Stupid

b. Resourceful

_Katie: Trent really hurt the resourceful team. I know he's sweet and nice but something about him just doesn't seem right._

3. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The geek d. The sweetheart

b. The C.I.T. e. The know-it-all

c. The psycho f. The musician

_Cody: The only people I have ruled out are me and everyone that has left. I just have to go with my gut now and either go out or make it to the end._

4. When did the mole arrive at the end of the Three Routs game?

a. 1st c. 3rd

b. 2nd

_Courtney: A lot of people have been screwing up these challenges and I just need to figure out who's pretending and who really is the mole._

5. Did the mole originally qualify to be on Total Drama Action?

a. Yes

b. No

6. Where did the mole sleep last night?

a. Room 510 c. The smart car

b. Room 512

_Izzy: Izzy is so mad at her self for loosing the money for the team. The mole better be sleeping with one eye open cause Izzy's on the case._

7. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 2 d. 7

b. 3 e. 8

c. 6 f. 9

8. Did the mole get their question right during the Who said that game?

a. Yes

b. No

_Noah: Courtney is really trying hard to look like the mole right now; I mean, how could you not tell that Katie said that?_

9. Has the mole received an exemption?

a. Yes

b. No

_Trent: I've started to suspect people I thought could never lie to me and it's so weird to think that one of my really good friends is betraying me._

10. Who is the mole?

a. Cody d. Katie

b. Courtney e. Noah

c. Izzy f. Trent

Winner's Pot: $127,000

Mole's Pot: $173,000

**So who will be the next person to fall victim to the mole? Let me know in your reviews and let me know who you think the mole is by voting in the mole poll.**


	15. Episode 5 part 3

**The final part of episode five is here! Boy school sucks. Now let's take a look at the results of the mole poll.**

**Izzy: 33%**

**Katie: 22%**

**Trent: 22%**

**Cody: 11%**

**Noah: 11%**

**Now on with the show!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Katie The Sweetheart #6

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"Who would not rather trust and be deceived?"

The six remaining contestants walked into a large amphitheater in town and sat down in front of Chris with Noah, Courtney, and Trent in the back row and Izzy, Cody, and Katie in the front row.

"Welcome campers to our fifth execution," greeted Chris sitting behind a laptop.

"Ex-campers Chris," said Courtney.

"I'm still gonna call you campers," said the unfazed host. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this started," said Chris "Izzy I'm assuming you're volunteering to go first?"

"Yep," said the read head.

I Z Z Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"Yes, no red screen of death for Izzy," cackled Izzy as everyone looked at her worriedly.

"Okay," said Chris "She is seriously messed up. Trent you're next."

He nodded as he looked at Izzy slightly scared.

T R E N T

.

.

.

.

GREEN

He looked relieved.

"Cody."

"I'm ready," he replied trying to sound confident and failing miserably.

C O D Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Cody relaxed a little bit and high-fived Trent.

"Katie."

She looked nervous but nodded confidently.

K A T I E

.

.

.

.

RED

Everyone looked absolutely shocked as Katie got up looking sad as she got her bag.

"Sorry Katie but you have to come with me," said Chris. Katie turned around and blew a kiss to the group as she left.

"Good luck guys," she said softly before she turned around to follow Chris.

The group sat there is shocked silence.

"I really don't know what to think right now," said Izzy "Katie is actually gone…she's gone. I knew this was going to be an awesome execution but no where near as out of no where like this."

(We see a clip of Katie on the deck of the cruise ship wearing her pink dress.)

"I made fun of her a lot during the game but I have to admit she was much smarter then she let on," said Noah.

(We see a clip of Kate running through the maze in episode three.)

"I'm so sad to see Katie go. She really was the heart of the team plus she was on the top of my list of suspects," said Trent sadly.

(We see a clip of Katie looking for the battery on the boat during episode three.)

"We can all sit here and say we're sad to see someone go but everyone is so thankful it wasn't them," said Courtney.

(We see a clip of Katie and Cody getting their massages.)

"I am so shocked right now. That could have been me, it probably should have been me," said Cody.

(We see a clip of Katie and DJ singing at the karaoke bar.)

Katie was standing next to Chris, tears in her eyes.

"I'm like so sad right now," she said "I really didn't want to go but either I was wrong or I was just too slow."

"Well," said Chris "We'll find out soon."

Katie nodded before she entered the waiting limo. She waved goodbye as the limo drove off.

Winner's Pot: $127,000

Mole's Pot: $173,000

**Big shock right? Katie was always on the top of a lot of people's suspect list. So who is the mole and just who will be next? Let me know in your reviews and by voting in the mole poll.**


	16. Episode 6 part 1

**Alright the first part of episode six! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are the best.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**I don't own nothing.**

"One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life."

Previously on the mole…

We see a clip of Izzy sitting next to two chickens in a cage.

"I'll call this one Edwiena and that one Elmina," said the red head.

We see clips of Katie talking on the phone.

"Why did you give them the right answer?" asked Cody standing next to her.

We see clips of everybody sitting at a table.

"Why do you keep giving him ideas?" asked Courtney threatening Noah with a fork.

"Katie."

.

.

.

.

RED

The group was back at the hotel now minus Katie.

"I have to say," said Trent "That was probably the most shocking execution for me anyway."

_Cody: If Katie voted for who she said she was going to vote for then I am screwed. But you never know, she could have changed her mind at the last second and I could have been right all a long. I just need to play it by ear and see who I can get information from._

_Trent: I was really surprised by Katie being the one to go but what I found even more interesting was how Cody was acting after we got back. He almost immediately went person to person trying to get as much information as he could get. I would have thought he would have been more freaked cause weren't he and Katie working together._

The next morning, the group was in the hotel eating breakfast. Chris walked up to the group chipper than usual.

"Okay," said Noah before Chris said anything "What kind of sick challenge do we have today?"

"Oh it'll be a fun one," said the host "I need you to split up into two groups. Three people who can think on their feet and two people who don't want to think at all."

"Well I know I really don't want to do a lot right now," said a tired Trent "So I'll be on the team of two if that's okay with everyone."

"Sure," said Noah "I'll join you."

The others looked at the two confused.

_Courtney: I've never seen Noah not want to use his brain before and I've never heard of Trent not taking on a challenge. Something weird is going on._

"Alright Izzy, Cody, Courtney, you all can go back to your rooms," said Chris "I'll talk to you latter."

The three got up and went back to their rooms leaving Trent and Noah sitting at the table with Chris.

"You two are in luck," said Chris "You guys don't have a challenge to do."

The two looked at him confused as Chris took out two envelopes and handed them to the two

"Here is five hundred bucks each," said Chris "Get yourselves something special."

_Noah: Oh you know this has something to do with the other group. You'd have to stupid to think otherwise._

The two were walking around a market. Noah was buying practical things like fruits, small knickknacks, and t-shirts. Trent on the other hand was buying more expensive things like jewelry and a very expensive guitar. After they finished shopping, Trent and Noah returned to the hotel and met up with the others.

"Welcome back guys," said Chris taking what the things Noah and Trent bought and handing them to the others.

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"These three get to sell what you just bought," said Chris "This stuff is worth in total one thousand dollars. If you three can sell this back at the market then I'll add ten thousand to the pot."

_Courtney: Okay so Noah got all these really easy to sell stuff but Trent got the most awful things to try and sell._

_Izzy: I really liked what Trent got us. Noah was so boring I mean come on._

Cody, Courtney, and Izzy had arrived at the market Noah and Trent had been. The three were standing next to a stall stocked with everything Noah and Trent had gotten as well as a cashbox.

"Alright guys," said Chris "You have an hour to sell back all of these items and your time starts now."

Courtney ran off into the crowd carrying an armful of knickknacks and fruit. Izzy stayed close to the stall trying to sell the t-shirts, and Cody tried to sell the more expensive items.

_Cody: Okay, so you know that jewelry has a serial number right? Well one of the pieces of jewelry's serial number was nine nine nine. Only Trent could find something like that._

A group of girls walked up to the stall and Cody stared showing them the jewelry.

"And this one just looks so lovely on you," said Cody putting a gold chain around one of the girl's necks. Suddenly out of no where, Izzy jumped on the girl.

"Hey," said Izzy "Are you going to pay for that?"

"Izzy!" shouted Cody "What on earth are you doing!"

"I'm just making sure she's going to pay you that's all," said Izzy. As the two argued, the girl got up, took off the necklace, and ran off looking scared.

_Cody: Izzy scared off so many people I could hardly sell anything at all._

_Izzy: Can you believe how many weirdoes' there were in that market? I tell ya if I didn't go help Cody he would have been killed! Killed I tells ya!_

Elsewhere, Courtney was having much better luck things even if she didn't know how much they exactly cost.

_Courtney: Okay so I ran off in such a hurry that I completely forgot to check how much everything cost so I just guessed._

"Excuse me miss. Would you like to buy this?" asked Courtney holding up the last of her knickknacks "Only two bucks."

The woman looked at her skeptically at first but bought it.

"Thank you so much," said Courtney running off back to the stall. When she got there she found Izzy still with most of her things and Cody still with all of the jewelry and the guitar.

"Honestly I leave you alone and you can't sell anything," said Courtney. She was quickly able to sell all of Izzy's shirts but when she looked over at Cody, he looked at her in horror.

What?" asked the C.I.T.

"You just sold all of those three bucks cheep," he said "Now I have to double the price of the jewelry!"

"Well how much time so we have left?" asked Courtney.

"Ten minuets," said Izzy calmly. Cody and Courtney looked at her blankly before they ran off in a panic trying to sell everything.

"Times up!" called Chris walking up to the three with Noah and Trent "Let's see how much you got."

Chris was about to look in the cashbox until he saw that they still had the guitar.

"Well I guess you guys lost this challenge," said Chris turning to face Trent, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, and Cody "I'll see you all at your next challenge."

The group nodded and walked back to the hotel.

_Trent: So everyone kept bothering me about why I bought what I bought. Well I wanted the guitar for my self and I wanted to get that jewelry for my mom and Gwen…yes Gwen._

_Noah: The same Gwen that dumped you on national television? Man what a loser._

Latter that day, the group was outside a church. From left to right it was Noah, Courtney, Cody, Izzy, and Trent.

"Welcome everyone to Saint Catherine," said Chris "This is the sight of your next challenge."

_Noah: Oh how much fun, a challenge at a church. Real original guys._

_Izzy: I wanted to go to a __Synagogue. I always wanted to go to one of those._

"Today's challenge is a fun one," said Chris "Even for you."

The group looked at Chris skeptically.

_Courtney: The day Chris gives us a fun challenge is the day pigs fly. And I have yet to see Duncan grow a pair of wings._

"Alright inside the church are the five people you said were your favorite campers," said Chris "So Beth, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, and Owen are inside there. Each of them answered a survey about you and I'm going to ask each of you to figure out who answered what. For instance let's say someone said that this person's greatest trait is their happy go lucky attitude. You say that it's Cody and if Beth did say that then not only will I add twenty thousand dollars to the pot, Beth will be able to visit Cody for the rest of the day."

"Oh," said Trent in comprehension "So we just have to match who said what about whom?"

"Well if you want to simplify it and all," said Chris "Let's get this started. First who said that this person's best quality is that they are always willing to listen?"

The group looked confused.

"Who would say that?" asked Courtney.

"I think that one was Gwen," said Cody.

"Yea," said Trent "We'll say that that was Gwen talking about me."

"Alright," said Chris "We'll see. Next one, who said that this person was the most romantic person they have ever known?"

"I take it back," said Trent "That was definitely Gwen."

"Yea," agreed Noah "And we'll say Cody is always willing to listen."

"Okay then next one," said Chris "Who said that this person's worst quality was that they nag too much?"

A small chuckle went through the group after hearing this.

"Oh that was so Duncan," said Izzy still chuckling. Courtney scowled but said nothing.

"Okay so Courtney is the nagger," said Chris.

"Big shock," said Noah only to get hit by Courtney.

"Oops," she said sweetly.

"Next one," said Chris reluctantly "Who said that this person would do anything to win?"

"Well that sounds like Eva to me," said Izzy while standing on her head.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Noah.

"I got board," she said matter of factly.

"Okay," said Cody slowly "We'll go with Eva."

"Okay then," said Chris "Final question. Who said that this person would shoot themselves out of a cannon just for the fun of it?"

"Izzy," they said in unison.

"Alright then let's recap," said Chris "Cody always listens, Trent is romantic, Courtney is a nag, Noah will do anything to win, and Izzy would shoot herself out of a cannon. Does anyone want to change their answers?"

"I really think we should change Courtney and Noah's answers," said Trent "Do you really think Duncan would say Courtney is a nagger if he knew she would figure it out?"

"No not really," said Izzy still standing on her head.

"I agree," said Courtney "What about you Noah?"

"Not really but if you guys think so then I'll differ to the majority," said Noah.

"I really don't know," said Cody "Are you sure Trent?"

"Trust me," he said.

"Alright," said Cody "We're switching Courtney and Noah's answers."

"Okay then," said Chris "Cody come with me."

He followed Chris into the church.

"So you think Beth said you are always willing to listen?" asked Chris as Cody nodded "Oh Beth, could you come out?"

They waited a moment and Beth came out of a door and ran over to Cody and hugged.

"Yea," she said "You got it."

"Beth," wheezed Cody "Can't breathe."

"Oh," said Beth "I'm sorry."

The next person was Izzy. She walked in and stood next to Chris.

"Okay Izzy," said "So you think that…"

"Hi Owen!" interrupted Izzy running up to Owen who was trying to hid himself behind a curtain and failing miserably.

"Well that ruined the moment," said Chris.

"Hi Izzy," said Owen smiling brightly. The next person was Noah.

"Alright Noah," said Chris "So you're the nagger. Big shock."

"Just get on with it Chris," said Noah.

"Fine," said Chris "Eva can you come out?"

Noah looked around and waited and waited and waited but no one came out.

"I'm sorry Noah," said Chris. Noah nodded angrily and exited the church. When he walked out he walked up to Cody, Beth, Izzy, and Owen.

"Where's Eva?" asked Cody.

"We got the answer wrong," said Noah annoyed. Trent was the next person to walk up to Chris.

"So you think you're a romantic huh?" asked Chris.

"I can hope right," said Trent.

"Good answer," said Chris "Okay Gwen you can come out."

Trent looked around him trying to see Gwen and the screen goes black. Courtney is standing next to Chris.

"Come on Chris," said Courtney impatiently "Just get Duncan out here."

"Okay sheesh," said Chris "Come out come out wherever you are Duncan!"

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently for Duncan and the screen went black. Cody, Beth, Izzy, Owen, and Noah were outside the church waiting for Trent and Courtney. Suddenly the door opened and four people stepped out Chris, Trent, Courtney, and Gwen.

"Alright boys and girls," said Chris "You got three out of five correct to I'm adding six thousand dollars to the pot. Noah, Courtney I'm sorry but you don't get to see your friends. I'll see you all later."

_Noah: I should have never let myself go with the majority. Why was I so stupid!_

_Courtney: Okay I am really tick off right now. I'm in no mood to talk._

_Cody: Well this was an interesting challenge. I know Trent was the one who got us to change our answers but Courtney and Noah were so willing to go along with it. Then again when Trent asks you to trust him, you want to trust him and that makes me nervous._

Winner's Pot: $133,000

Mole's Pot: $187,000

**Thank you all for reading now please review and don't forget to vote in the mole poll!**


	17. Episode 6 part 2

**At last the next part of episode six!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Sorry about the long delay but school sucks.**

"One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life."

Latter that night, the group was back at the hotel eating dinner.

"I have to say," said Gwen "This stuff is a heck of a lot better then that food we got on Total Drama Island."

"You have no idea," said Cody "One of the challenges I had to eat fish guts."

"Really?" asked Beth impressed.

"Yea," said Courtney "He couldn't even finish it and cost us a bunch of money."

The others looked at her awkwardly.

_Izzy: Courtney was like so mad that Duncan didn't get to come back but I don't know why she had to go off on Cody like that. I mean the kid could have gotten killed by those freaks at the market. Freaks I tells ya!_

Chris walked up to the group breaking the tension.

"Alright guys it's time for your next challenge," said Chris.

"Already?" asked Trent.

"Yep and after that we have our execution," said Chris "Your friends can come and watch the challenge if they want to."

They group got up and followed Chris to the pool. Beth, Gwen, and Owen entered first and sat down on a bench to the side. By the pool were a wicker chair, a wooden bench that could fit two people, a green lounge chair, and a blue plastic chair. Izzy, Trent, Noah, Courtney, and Cody entered next.

"You can take a seat," said Chris. Noah took the wicker chair, Courtney sat down on the green lounge chair, Izzy and Trent shared the wooden bench, and Cody was left with the blue plastic chair.

"Okay this challenge is easy," said Chris "All you need to do is unanimously give someone an exemption in the next five minutes and I'll add fifteen thousand dollars to the pot."

The players looked at him in shock whereas the guests looked as thought they thought this would be an easy game.

_Noah: Does he really think we just going to give someone and exemption this late in the game! I know I would much rather have it go to no one at all._

"Okay," said Courtney "How about we just go around and vote for who we want to have the exemption. I'll vote for myself."

"I want Cody to have it," said Izzy excitedly.

"I want Izzy to have it," said Noah.

"I'm happy with Izzy having it," said Cody.

"But Izzy doesn't want the exemption," said Izzy. Everyone looked at her confused.

_Izzy: Trent and I had a great discussion about the exemptions. He said he liked them but if he was going to go he'd rather go then and there and not prolong it. Come to think of it, I think everyone said that. Or I could just be imagining things again. Who knows…what were we talking about again?_

"Okay so Izzy doesn't want it," said Trent "Well I want it."

"So do I," said Cody.

"Well this isn't getting us anywhere," said Courtney "What do you think Noah?"

"Personally I don't want anyone to have it," said Noah.

"Well I can see you're having some trouble," said Chris "So if you can choose someone to get an exemption in the next three minutes then I'll add thirty thousand dollars to the pot."

Owen gave out a loud whistle.

"That's a lot of money," he said.

"You can say that again," said Beth.

"That's a lot of money," said Owen.

"You can say that…"

"Beth stop it," interrupted Gwen.

"Thank you Gwen," said an annoyed Courtney before turning to the group "Can we continue?"

"Not until Cody gives me the exemption," said Trent.

"No way, I want it and I think I deserve it," replied Cody.

"After all the money you cost us?" asked Trent. Everyone looked at him in shock. They never heard Trent say something so mean.

"Wow," said Gwen in shock "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not backing down," said Cody.

"I'm not either," said Trent "I will keep that money out of the pot unless I get the exemption."

"This is the most fun I've had all day," exclaimed Izzy.

"Can we just take another vote?" asked Courtney.

"Fine," said Trent and Cody.

"I vote for Cody!" cackled Izzy.

"I'll vote for him too," said Noah.

"Well I vote for Trent," said Courtney "So we still don't have an answer."

"Tell ya what," said Chris checking his watch "If you can pick someone to get the exemption in the next thirty seconds then I'll let Eva and Duncan join us here and put the thirty thousand bucks into the pot."

"I vote for Cody!" exclaimed Courtney. Everyone looked at Trent.

"I want it," he said simply.

"Trent!" yelled Gwen "Just give it to Cody!"

"But I…" started Trent.

"Just do it!" shouted Gwen "Do it do it do it!"

"Ten seconds," said Chris gleefully. Everyone looked at Trent.

"Fine I vote for Cody," said Trent reluctantly.

"Good job people," said Chris "You just got thirty thousand dollars and Eva and Duncan are going to join us. Since Noah and Courtney haven't had a chance to see their friends I going to you all hang out before the quiz."

The group nodded and got up.

_Noah: Trent really really wanted that exemption and I have to tell you, I don't blame him._

_Eva: Really? Who would have thought pretty boy would have been so ruthless._

_Noah: Oh you should have seen it, you would have loved it._

_Beth: I'm surprised how you stood up for yourself Cody._

_Cody: Thanks Beth I really wanted it and no matter what happened I was going to get it._

_Beth: Yes but couldn't you have been ya know nicer?_

_Cody: Probably._

_Duncan: Wow he really did that?_

_Courtney: I know but there are a lot more suspicious people then Trent. Heck Cody's higher on my list of suspects then Trent._

_Owen: Is Izzy happy to see Owen?_

_Izzy: Yes Izzy is happy to see Owen now put down that drumstick so I can kiss ya._

_Owen: But this turkey is just so…Oh._

_Gwen: I can't believe you did that Trent!_

_Trent: But Gwen I just wanted to get the exemption._

_Gwen: I don't care._

A little bit later, The group and their visitors were eating while waiting for Chris. When he finally arrived, Owen was the only one still eating.

"Alright guys," said the host "It's time for the next quiz. Noah you're up first."

He nodded and followed Chris.

_Eva: Noah could easily be the mole but I don't think he is. That kid would rather prove he's the greatest by beating everyone here._

_Duncan: Princess could definitely be the mole. I would love to see her get all that swag and add it to the money I got._

_Owen: (Muffled) Izzy mole ya. Can't talk now eating._

_Beth: I really don't think Cody is the mole. He's just too nice to be the mole. Then again, that could make him a good mole right?_

_Gwen: Before seeing Trent in that challenge I would never have thought Trent could be the mole but after that, he could definitely be the mole._

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Male

b. Female

_Cody: We've gotten to the part of the competition where we either know who the mole is or we go home. I'm thinking I'm probably going home._

2. Did the mole get their question right during the Reunion game?

a. Yes

b. No

3. Who was the mole's visitor?

a. Beth

b. Duncan

c. Owen

d. Eva

e. Gwen

_Izzy: Izzy thinks that Beth and Cody looked so cute together, maybe after this is all done Izzy and Owen can go on a double date with them. After I win the money of course. Oh wait; does she have a boyfriend already? Oh well it'll still be fun._

4. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 2

b. 3

c. 7

d. 8

e. 9

5. What group was the mole in during the Buy and sell game?

a. Buyers

b. Sellers

_Trent: Izzy is really high on my list of suspects. She scared so many of our customers away and cost us a lot of money._

6. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The geek

b. The C.I.T.

c. The psycho

d. The know-it-all

e. The musician

7. Did the mole originally qualify to be on Total Drama Action?

a. Yes

b. No

8. What did the mole sit in during the Exemption game?

a. Wicker chair

b. Green lounge chair

c. Blue plastic chair

d. Wood bench.

_Courtney: Trent almost cost us thirty thousand dollars today and that's a lot of money. Trent could easily be the mole. _

9. Who was to the mole's left at the end of the Buy and sell game?

a. Cody

b. Courtney

c. Izzy

d. Noah

e. Trent

f. No one

_Noah: I'm getting so sick and tired of Mr. Pretty boy sucking at these challenges. This is basically the same task we had before and he screwed up in the exact same way._

10. Who is the mole?

a. Cody

b. Courtney

c. Izzy

d. Noah

e. Trent

Mole's Pot: $187,000

Winner's Pot: $163,000

**Thank you all for your patience and of course for all of your lovely reviews. Please vote in the mole poll and don't forget to review.**


	18. Episode 6 part 3

**Final part of episode six is here hurray! Now let's take a look at the results of the mole poll.**

**Trent: 40%**

**Courtney: 20%**

**Izzy: 20%**

**Cody: 10%**

**Noah: 10%**

**Now on with the show!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Izzy The Psycho #3

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life."

The contestants and their visitors were sitting in a semicircle outside Saint Catherine's.

"Welcome everyone to our sixth execution ceremony," said Chris sitting behind a laptop "I see your friends have made them selves comfortable."

"Absolutely Chris," said Owen "I loved the all you could eat buffet tonight."

He made the caterers cry," said Noah.

"Alright…now at the end of this ceremony your visitors will be leaving but one of you will be leaving with them so at least whoever is leaving will have company," said Chris.

"Get on with it Chris," said Noah. Chris looked annoyed at him.

"Fine, kill joy," said Chris "There was another tie this time so, this will be fun."

Everyone looked a little worried at this news.

"Any volun…"

"Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

"Fine Izzy just stop yelling!" said Chris "Sheesh."

"Alright," said Izzy happily.

I Z Z Y

.

.

.

.

RED

There was silence as everyone looked at Izzy expecting her to blow up. She didn't.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," said Izzy.

"Wow Izzy," said Owen "You're taking this very well."

"Come on Izzy, let's go," said Chris. She got up calmly and turned to the rest.

"I may have been wrong but I know one of you is the mole and I just want to let you know, this isn't over mole we will do battle again!" cackled the red head. Chef came up and grabbed her.

"Come on crazy girl," said Chef "It's time to go."

She continued to rant as she was dragged away followed by Owen.

"I'm really surprised right now," said Trent "I've been on the same team as Izzy for a long time so I knew how she operated and I just don't understand why she's the one going."

(We see a clip of Izzy running through the maze in episode three.)

"Izzy was a sweet girl," said Courtney "She's just too crazy for her own good."

(We see a clip of Izzy playing with the chickens.)

"You can call her as crazy as you want but she knew how to play the game," said Noah "She had to otherwise she wouldn't have made it this far."

(We see a clip of Izzy jumping on the girl at the market place. We see a clip of Izzy jumping off the cliff in episode one.)

"Izzy was insane," said Cody "But she had fun. She was willing to do anything for the team and I'll miss her."

(We see a clip of Izzy wearing a stockade in episode four.)

Chef has dragged Izzy to the limo and threw her inside.

"Well it's been fun guys," said Owen stepping into the limo with her. As the limo drove off, we hear Izzy's manic laugh.

Mole's Pot: $187,000

Winner's Pot: $163,000

**Wow this execution was really short. Oh well. Thanks for all of your reviews guys and I hope to get even more updates up faster then before.**


	19. Episode 7 part 1

**Getting a lot of stuff done today. Here is the first part of episode seven.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again I own nothing no matter how much I try. Oh also look for the cameo I think you'll know who it is.**

"A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt to be dangerous."

Previously on the mole…

We see clips of Cody and Courtney trying to sell various items.

"What are you doing!" yelled Cody after Izzy tackled a customer.

We see clips of the players reuniting with their visitors.

"We got the answer wrong," said Noah walking out of the church without his visitor.

We see clips of the players arguing by the pool.

"After all that money you cost us?" asked an annoyed Trent to Cody.

"Izzy."

.

.

.

.

RED

It was the morning after the execution and the group was on a bus heading for who knows where. Chris stood up to address the group.

"Okay guys," said the host "We're almost to the next location and the next challenge. I need you to split up into two groups. Two who are artistic and two who can count up to eight hundred and ninety-one."

"Artistic as in what exactly?" asked Noah.

"As in artistic sheesh," said Chris "Just choose."

"Alright I guess I'm good at counting," said Cody.

"Me too," said Trent. Courtney and Noah looked at each other.

"Looks like it's me and you again honeybunch," said Noah.

"Apparently," replied Courtney.

_Courtney: I have to say being the last girl standing isn't too shocking. Look at who I had to compete with. Bridgette, I love ya but really, LeShawna, you should have made it a lot further then you did, Katie, you came out of no where and I have to say you earned my respect but there was no way you were beating me, and Izzy…she's just plain crazy._

The bus stopped just outside of a farm and Chris led Trent and Cody outside.

"Your challenge is simple," said Chris "You guys have to get a flock of sheep back into their pen."

The two boys looked at each other confused.

"If you can do that then I'll add ten thousand dollars into the pot. I'll add another ten thousand into the pot if you can correctly tell me how many sheep there are."

"Okay then," said Trent. He and Cody walked up the path to the farm.

_Trent: After last night I wanted to team up with Cody. I was really mean to the little guy so I wanted to apologize to him._

_Cody: I've already decided that Trent really didn't mean to be mean, he was just aggressive trying to get an exemption and I don't blame him. When I heard there was a tie last night; I was really happy I had that exemption._

Chris walked back into the bus and turned to face Courtney and Noah.

"Alright guys, your challenge is to make an abstract art sculpture at a professional art studio," said Chris "After you make it, a professional art critic is going to look at the art work and if she can't pick out your piece then I'll add ten thousand dollars into the pot."

"Well that sounds easy," said Courtney.

"A little too easy," said Noah.

"One more thing," said Chris "After the art critic has made her choice, Trent and Cody are going to come in and if they are able to pick out your piece then I'll add another ten thousand into the pot."

"So," said Noah "If we can trick the art critic but not trick Trent and Cody then you'll add twenty thousand dollars into the pot?"

"Yes," said Chris. Courtney and Noah nodded and looked out the window to where Cody and Trent were heading as the bus drove off.

_Courtney: This late in the game, you don't trust anyone no matter what. The moment you do you'll be gone._

_Noah: This game just really started getting interesting for me. For the past couple of days I haven't had to do much of anything and look who's here._

Courtney and Noah soon arrived at a small art studio in Cairo. On the walls and floor were many abstract sculptures like a heart made out of bread, a train made of old glass bottles, three snowmen each with three layers made of straw, twigs, and, stone, and stain glass window made of old discarded pieces of glass. The two were led to the back room where they found a plethora of old objects to use.

"You guys have two hours to finish up here," said Chris "That's when I'll bring back the art critic."

The two nodded and began to shift through the piles of junk. Back at the farm, Cody and Trent had arrived at the sheep pens. All but two sheep were outside of their pens.

"So do we just grabbed them and count them?" asked Cody.

"I say we just count them after we got all of them in," said Trent. Cody nodded and the two began to gather the sheep. A half hour latter, the two were able to get what looked like half back into the pen.

_Trent: In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea for me and Cody to do this challenge. Me and him are very accident prone. I mean, I was hit in the chest by those sheep like a dozen times and poor Cody man, he got hit in the kiwis so many times it stopped being funny and just painful to watch._

"Okay," said Cody in a pained voice "Just a couple more."

Cody turned around to see a small baby sheep looking at him with very large eyes.

"Hey there buddy," said Cody before the sheep head butted him below the belt.

"Ow," said Cody before he collapsed.

_Cody: So after that happened, Trent had to do the challenge all by himself while I counted the sheep. The only problem was, Trent has as much bad luck as I do. (We see Trent getting hit in the chest by a large sheep) The one thing I noticed though was he didn't really try to get out of the way of those sheep. I mean, one was headed right towards him and he didn't even move._

Another half hour latter, Chris walked up to the two. Cody was leaning on the fence of the pen and Trent was just opening the pen to put in the last two sheep.

"Hi guys," said Chris.

"Hi Chris," said Trent turning around.

"Trent close the pen!" yelled Cody but it was too late, about ten sheep got out of the pen.

"I just came here to tell ya that time is up," said Chris "And since you don't have all the sheep in the pen I can't give you the first ten thousand but if you can tell me how many sheep there are then I'll add the other ten thousand."

Cody opened his mouth but was interrupted by Trent.

"Six hundred and fifty two?" asked Trent.

"Nope you don't get the money," said Chris "Now then, follow me."

The two followed Chris back onto the bus.

_Trent: Man that challenge was just awful. We did so badly but man do I feel guilty, I should have let Cody say the number, I mean he was the one who was counting. I just got excited and just opened my mouth._

_Cody: Okay…um…did Trent just do what I think he did?_

Back in Cairo, Courtney and Noah were putting the finishing touches on their piece of art. They had a crate with a small hole in the front with a piece of rope coming out of it.

"Okay let's put this on the end," said Courtney holding up a boxing glove. Noah just nodded in agreement looking board.

_Noah: This challenge was so boring. Courtney just took charge of it from the beginning and I just gave up and let her go at it. I'm sick and tired of Courtney so I really don't care what she wants to do. Plus if she wants to make herself look suspicious then that's fine with me. She's not the mole and the more people who vote for her, the better._

Courtney attached the boxing glove to the end of the rope and stood back.

"It's missing something," said Courtney. Noah looked at her.

"Don't you think there is enough?" asked Noah "I don't think we should add too much."

"Noah, be quiet and let me do my job," said Courtney now holding some broken jewelry "This'll do it."

She put the jewelry just out of reach of the boxing glove.

"Done," said the girl happily.

"Whatever," said Noah indifferently.

_Courtney: I know we're going to win; my artwork is great enough so that the art critic won't pick it and I know Trent will figure out which one is ours. That's why I went with the jewelry. It was broken up into nine pieces I mean come on Trent will be able to pick that up. Plus the jewelry was cute._

Chef walked up to the two.

"The art critic is here so you two better be ready," said Chef.

"But I thought we had more time," said Courtney confused.

"We lied," said Chef simply before taking Courtney and Noah back to the back room "You two can stay here."

Chef turned around and closed the door. Courtney and Noah put their ears up to the door so they could hear what was going on. They heard a door open and the sound of clicking heels.

"So this is it," said a female voice.

"That voice sounds familiar," said Noah.

"Shush," said Courtney.

"Yep," said a bored Chef "Go ahead and look around."

Noah and Courtney heard the clicking of the woman's heels for a few minuets before they stopped.

"This one," said the woman "This one was made by your two up and coming artists."

"Come on out you two," called Chef. Noah and Courtney looked at each other for a moment before they walked out to see a very familiar person standing next to their piece of art.

"Heather!" exclaimed Courtney.

"What?" asked the girl "I'm not allowed to have a hobby?"

"Was she right?" interrupted Chef.

"Yes," said Noah.

"But how?" asked a very confused Courtney.

"Simple," said Heather pointing to the broken jewelry "This was a bit too much for a professional artist to use. New people tend to go overboard and you two did."

"Alright that's enough," said Chef pushing Heather towards the door.

"Wait a minuet," said Heather as she was pushed out the door "What about my payment!"

Chef looked at her blankly before slamming the door in her face.

"They don't pay me enough for this," said the cook trying to ignore Heather yelling through the door "You two get back into the room. The other two will be here soon."

Courtney and Noah did as they were told and a few minuets latter, they heard the door open again.

"Will you get off of me!" yelled Chris.

"No!" exclaimed Heather "You owe me!"

"Chef!" called the host and the sounds of a struggle were heard then the slamming of a door.

"Well then," said the host "You two take a look around and make your choice."

Courtney and Noah heard Trent and Cody walking around before stopping.

"I really like that one," came Trent's voice.

"Gee, I wonder why," came the voice of a pained Cody "I think it's that one."

"That one?" asked Trent "But it just has to be this one."

"Just pick one Trent," came Cody's voice now in more pain "I need to sit down."

"Okay then we pick this one," said Trent.

"Come on out you two," called Chris. Courtney and Noah walked out to find Cody hunched over clutching his groin in pain and Trent standing next to the three snowmen.

"Crud," said Courtney angrily.

"Well this sucks," said Noah "We didn't get any money."

Courtney turned to Cody.

"Which one would you have picked?" demanded the brunette. Cody weakly pointed over to the box in the corner and Courtney gave out a frustrated yell.

"Did they get any money?" asked Noah.

"Oh no," said Chris "They failed horribly. They couldn't even get the right number of sheep."

"Please tell me the number wasn't eight hundred and ninety-one," said Courtney. Chris simply nodded and Courtney yelled even louder. Noah turned to face Cody and Trent.

"You two are a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" asked the know-it-all.

"Apparently," said Cody.

_Courtney: I still cannot believe they could have screwed this up so badly! Trent cost us thirty thousand dollars today. Thirty thousand! It's just amazing._

_Noah: I started today thinking there was no way Courtney could be the mole but right now I think she could be but Trent has just been doing the worst possible things. Then there's Cody. Every person who has worked with him has gone. There has to be some reason for it._

_Trent: Today was an awful day for everyone. I made a lot of mistakes but this late in the game I think it's time I really play the game to the max. Right now I have to do what I have to do._

_Cody: I am in so much pain right now…mommy._

Mole's Pot: $227,000

Winner's Pot: $163,000

**Thank you guys for reading my little story and I hope you all will review and of course take part in the mole poll.**


	20. Episode 7 part 2

**Here is the next part of episode seven!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again thanks for all your reviews.**

"A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt to be dangerous."

The next morning, the final four were standing outside of a large fortress starting with Noah on the far left then Cody, Courtney and Trent. Chris was standing in front of the group with Chef. Chef looked around rather bored.

"Alright people," said Chris "This is the Saladin Citadel of Cairo and the sight of our next little game. But first I want to do a little experiment."

"Oh joy," said Noah.

"Anyway," said Chris "One at a time you will rank your fellow players from one to three. One being the person you don't want to see go anywhere and three being the person you want to see go right now."

As Chris was talking, Chef was handing out pieces of paper and pens to the group. Cody was the first person to vote, followed by Trent, Courtney, and Noah. Chris left to go look at the votes and when he got back he was holding the votes.

"Okay the person that everyone wanted to see stay was Trent," said Chris.

"Awesome," said Trent happily.

"What about the one we wanted to see leave?" asked Courtney.

"It was probably you," said Noah causing Courtney to glare at him.

"Actually," said Chris "You were Noah."

Noah looked at him in disbelief while Courtney laughed.

"Now then on to today's challenge," said Chris "Trent because you were the person everyone wanted to see go the least you get a chance at the final exemption."

"What!" exclaimed Noah and Courtney.

"You all have a chance too but Trent just has a better chance," said Chris "One at a time you three will be asked to complete a challenge while blindfolded. Trent will have to try and convince you all to do the tasks and if he can get all of you to do your tasks he gets an exemption and I'll add thirty thousand bucks into the pot."

"What's the catch," said Noah.

"Glad you asked," said Chris "If only one person completes their task then you all get the money and that person gets and exemption. If two people complete their task then you get the money and no one gets an exemption. If no one does their task then you don't get the money but Trent gets the exemption. You all get ready while I talk with Trent."

Noah, Courtney, and Cody nodded nervously but followed Chef to get ready.

"Now then Trent," said Chris "You have to choose who will do what task. First is having knives thrown at them by Chef."

Trent looked at Chris worriedly but Chris ignored him.

"Next is having one of them walk over some hot coals," continued Chris "And last is to walk across a narrow plank over a sixty foot drop. Choose wisely."

Trent nodded as Chris walked in the direction Chef left.

_Trent: Choosing who will do what in this task could make all the difference in me making it to the final quiz. I really don't know what I'm going to do._

A little bit latter, Cody, Courtney, and Noah were sitting at a small table waiting for Trent. Chris walked up to them.

"Courtney you're up," said the host. She nodded and followed him. Once they were out of sight, Cody turned to Noah.

"No," said Noah before Cody could say anything "I am not going to be in an alliance with you."

"Well darn," said Cody.

_Noah: Okay I have to say that this is really funny. After everything that happened with LeShawna and Katie, no one wants to be with Cody. Everyone who has teamed up with him has gone home. I know that I'm going to avoid him like the plague._

Elsewhere, Courtney has been blindfolded and was being led by Trent to a large wooden door.

"So what do I have to do?" asked Courtney.

"I need you to stand here and let Chef thrown three knives at you," said Trent as calmly as he could but Courtney screamed.

"There is no way I'm going to do this!"

"Please Courtney just let him throw one," said Trent.

"No," said a very afraid Courtney "I'm not doing it."

_Courtney: I was not about to let that maniac throw anything at me. I did not do it and there was no way anyone could have made me do it._

Courtney walked back to the table, now without her blindfold, to find Cody sitting by himself.

"Where's Noah?" asked the C.I.T.

"Chris took him away a while ago," said Cody "So Courtney I was wondering…"

"No," said Courtney bluntly "I will not be in an alliance with you."

"Why not?" asked Cody.

"Because I said so," replied Courtney.

_Cody: From the beginning of this game I had someone to bounce my ideas off of but now I don't have anyone. I've been trying to get someone too help but no one wants too but at this stage of the game I shouldn't bee surprised._

Noah was standing next to Trent waiting for instructions. He was wearing a blindfold.

"Are we ready yet?" asked Noah impatiently.

"Yep," said Trent taking Noah's hand "I just need you to run across these hot coals for me."

"Hold on," said Noah "You want me to do what! How on earth am I going to do that?"

"Just trust me," said Trent.

"But I don't trust you," said Noah "I only put on the top of my list because I think you're the mole."

"Um…thanks? I think," said Trent "Listen all you have to do is walk over some coals. It won't be that bad."

"You're not helping," said Noah "I really don't want to do it."

"You don't have too," said Trent. Noah stopped and looked at him.

"No," said Noah "I'll do it."

_Noah: In the end I did it but Trent really didn't even try to get me to do the task. I don't know whether or not he was just trying to get us to not do the tasks so he can get the exemption or if he is just playing a really good mind game. And that's scary to think about._

A while latter, Courtney and Noah were standing next to a small creek waiting for Cody to perform his task. Above the river was a bridge and on the bridge were Cody and Trent.

"What on earth are they doing?" asked Courtney slightly annoyed.

"Cody has to walk that plank over a sixty foot drop," said Chris popping out of nowhere causing Courtney and Noah to jump in surprise.

"But that's not even a ten foot drop," complained Courtney.

"Yea," agreed Chris "But he doesn't know that."

Noah and Courtney looked at each other in comprehension.

"Are you telling me that Chef wasn't going to throw knives at her and I didn't actually have to walk over hot coals," said an annoyed Noah.

"Yep," laughed Chris "We did it just to screw with you."

_Noah: I hate that man so much._

_Courtney: I hate that man so very much._

On the bridge, Cody was blindfolded and talking to Trent while Chef tied a rope around his waist.

"I know that Courtney didn't do her challenge but can you tell me if Noah did?" asked Cody.

"I can't tell you," said and apologetic Trent. Cody was about to say something else but Trent stopped him.

"And I'm not going to be in an alliance with you either," said the musician.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," said Cody "I was going to say lets do this."

Cody got onto the plank, walked out to the edge then came back. A few minuets latter, the final four were standing in front of Chris with Cody on the far left followed by Trent, Noah, and Courtney.

"Congratulations guys," said Chris "Noah and Cody completed their tasks so you get the thirty thousand dollars but no one gets the exemption. Tonight we have our quiz so well see which one of you needed it."

Courtney and Noah roll their eyes as the group follows Chris and Chef back to the bus.

_Trent: After everything that has happened, I'm pretty sure I know who the mole is. If I didn't then I don't think I would still be here._

_Courtney: I've known who the mole is for a while now and I can tell you guys out there that you are in for a big shock when I show you who it is._

_Noah: I've changed my mind on who I thought the mole was a couple of times over the course of this show but right now I need to stick with my initial pick and take home the prize._

_Cody: Right now I think I know who the mole is. People can do whatever they want to do but I will not change my mind. The second I do I know I will be the one to go._

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Yes

b. No

2. What did the mole have to do during the Trust me game?

a. Walk the plank

b. Get knifes thrown at them

c. Walk over hot coals

d. The mole was the most trusted

_Cody: I think I got lucky with me being the one to walk the plank because I was able to make sure no one got the exemption and give my self a better chance of making it to the next round._

3. Did the mole make a piece of art?

a. Yes

b. No

_Noah: Every time Trent makes a mistake I come closer to choosing him as the mole but for some reason I can't help but think of how much Courtney screwed up._

4. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 2

b. 7

c. 8

d. 9

5. Did the mole complete their task during the Trust me game?

a. Yes

b. No

c. The mole was the most trusted

6. What is the mole's stereotype?

a. The geek

b. The C.I.T.

c. The know-it-all

d. The musician

7. When did the mole vote for the person who they least wanted to go home?

a. 1st

b. 2nd

c. 3rd

d. 4th

_Trent: The Trust me game was so weird for me because I really couldn't tell if Courtney was faking her being afraid or if she really was._

8. Did the mole Count sheep?

a. Yes

b. No

9. Who was to the mole's left at the beginning of the Trust me game?

a. Cody

b. Courtney

c. Noah

d. Trent

e. No one

_Courtney: I've narrowed it down to it being either Cody or Trent and I hope one of them goes so I can concentrate on the one remaining, now just watch, I'll be the one getting executed._

10. Who is the mole?

a. Cody

b. Courtney

c. Noah

d. Trent

Mole's Pot: $227,000

Winner's Pot: $193,000

**Don't forget to vote in the mole poll guys, it's always nice to see what you all think. Also tell me who you think will be the next person executed just missing the final three in your reviews.**


	21. Episode 7 part 3

**Okay the final part of episode seven is here boys and girls. Now let's take a look at the results of this week's mole poll.**

**Cody: 60%**

**Noah: 40%**

**Interesting isn't it? Now the moment we've all been waiting for, who will be our final three?**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Noah The Know-it-all #8

Trent The Musician #9

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

"A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt to be dangerous."

Noah, Trent, Courtney, and Cody were sitting in chairs on the large stage of the Cairo Opera House waiting for Chris to start.

"Well," said Chris "We're down to four players left."

"Well actually we're down to three players and one mole," said Noah smugly.

"Noah," said an annoyed Courtney "Shut up."

"Whatever," said Noah bluntly.

"Anyway," continued Chris "We're down to four _people_ and 'unfortunately' one of you will miss the final. So let's get this started. Courtney."

She looked composed and ready but she had the air of nervousness.

C O U R T N E Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

"YES!" exclaimed the girl. The men looked at her.

"Oh um…sorry," said Courtney "It just slipped out."

"_Right_," said Chris "Trent."

"Alright Chris," said Trent confidently.

T R E N T

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Trent smiled happily. Cody and Noah glanced at each other. Cody looked extremely nervous compared to how confident Noah looked.

"Noah."

N O A H

.

.

.

.

RED

Cody looked extremely relieved and both Courtney and Trent looked happy at this outcome. Noah looked annoyed at how happy they were and angrily got up and grabbed his bag.

"Let's go Noah," said Chris as Noah walked off the stage.

(We see a clip of Noah jumping off the cliff during the first episode.)

(We see a clip of Noah throwing a pen at Cody.)

"Noah really knew how to play the game," said Cody "It's kind of a good thing he left because if he didn't he probably would have won."

(We see a clip of Noah drinking his smoothie during episode four.)

"Noah and I never really got along," said Trent "But I guess in this kind of a game it's kind of hard to do."

(We see a clip of Noah driving the smart car.)

"Noah was a pompous little twerp," said Courtney "But I have to admit he did play a great game."

(We see a clip of Noah sitting down looking bored as Courtney made the piece of art.)

"Well Noah," said Chris "You played a great game."

"Whatever," said an angry Noah as he stepped into the limo. After the limo left, Chris returned to Trent, Courtney, and Cody.

"Congrats people," said Chris happily "You made it to the final execution quiz."

The three cheered.

"Trent," said Chris "Are you the mole?"

"No," said the musician.

"Courtney are you the mole?" asked the host.

"No I am not," replied the C.I.T.

"Cody are you the mole?" asked Chris.

"Of course I am," said Cody.

"You're supposed to say no," said Chris.

"Oh," said Cody "Then I'm not the mole."

Chris looked at Cody annoyed for a moment.

"Way to ruin the dramatic tension," said the annoyed host.

Mole's Pot: $227,000

Winner's Pot: $193,000

**And so Noah has left the building. A lot of people had him pegged as the mole or the winner but alas he is gone. Please review and I will have three new poll questions for you all at the end of the next episode, who will win, who will lose, and who is the mole?**


	22. Episode 8 part 1

**Oh my goodness we're almost done!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Trent The Musician #9

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Once again no matter how hard I try I just don't own a darn thing.**

"You must train your intuition…"

Previously on the mole…

We see clips of Cody and Trent trying to get sheep into a pen.

"Ow," said Cody weakly as he crumpled to the ground.

We see clips of Noah and Courtney in the art studio.

"Don't you think there is enough?" asked Noah to Courtney who was holding a piece of broken jewelry.

We see clips of Cody, Courtney, and Noah blindfolded.

"No, I'm not doing it," said a very scared Courtney.

"Noah."

.

.

.

.

RED

Cody, Courtney, and Trent were on the bus once again. The three were each in separate seats sitting silently.

_Trent: Everyone is just nervous as heck and we all are just mentally exhausted. I know that I really don't want to do anymore of these challenges._

Soon the bus stopped and the three got off the bus to find Chris.

"Welcome everyone to the Great Pyramids of Giza," said Chris.

"Holey cow," said Courtney in shock.

"Sweetness," said Cody and Trent who high fived each other.

_Courtney: I never thought for a million years that I would ever be able to see these. Unfortunately Chris is going to go and ruin it all._

"Okay I want you all to fill out these surveys," said Chris handing out the surveys "Don't share your answers with the others."

The three looked at each other confused but did as they were told.

"Alright," said Chris once the three were done "On to today's challenge. One by one you will be hidden in the maze that is the Eastern Cemetery and the other two will have to try to find them by using their answers. For every person you find I'll add five thousand dollars to the pot. Any questions?"

Cody looked like he was about to say something but Chris ignored him.

"Cody," said Chris "You're up first."

"Okay then," said Cody still trying to figure out what was going on. A few minuets latter, Chris returned.

"Follow me," said Chris leading Courtney and Trent into the maze until they found a fork in the road.

"First question," said Chris "Who does Cody think is more likely to use their looks to get ahead? If you think Courtney then we'll go to the left and if you think Trent we'll go to the right."

Trent and Courtney turned to each other.

"What do you think?" asked Courtney.

"Well," said Trent "You are a girl."

"So?" asked Courtney a little offended.

"And," said Trent quickly "This is Cody."

Courtney looked at him for a moment.

"We'll go with me," said Courtney. Chris nodded and they went down the left path until they found another fork in the road.

"Next question," said Chris "Who does Cody think is more likely to be cheated on? If you say Courtney we'll go to the left and if you say Trent we'll go to the right."

"What kind of question is that?" asked Courtney.

"A good one," said Chris slyly.

"I would say it would be me," said Trent "I mean we all know you would kill Duncan if he ever did."

"That's true," said Courtney a little too nonchalantly "To the right it is."

Trent and Chris exchanged a quick glance before they headed down the right path.

"Next question," said Chris once they met the fork in the road "Who would Cody rather have speak at his funeral? If you say Courtney we'll go to the right and if you say Trent we'll go to the left."

"You're the speaker not me," said Trent.

"I agree," said Courtney.

"Okay," said Chris "Let's go see if we can find Cody."

The three went down the right path until they found a dead end.

"You here Cody?" called Chris. They did not hear an answer.

"Guess he's not here," said Chris. Courtney and Trent looked at each other confused as they followed Chris to find Cody.

"Did we get it?" asked Cody once he saw Trent and Courtney.

"No," said Courtney.

"Let's go over the answers," said Chris "More likely to use their looks?"

"Courtney," said Cody simply.

"We got that one," said Trent.

"More likely to be cheated on?" asked Chris.

"Courtney would kill Duncan," said Cody "So I said Trent."

"Who would you have speak at your funeral?" asked Chris.

"Trent," said Cody.

Why?" asked Courtney.

"Because me and him our friends," said Cody "Me and you have never gotten a long too well."

Before Courtney could say anything, Chris interrupted her.

"You're next Courtney," said Chris. She mumbled something under her breath but followed Chris. A little bit latter, Cody, Trent, and Chris were at the first fork in the road.

"Question number one," said Chris "Who does Courtney think will die alone."

"What?" asked Cody and Trent in shock.

"If you think it is Cody then we'll go to the left," said Chris ignoring the two "And if you say Trent we'll go to the right."

The two boys looked at each other in shock.

"Well at least you had a girlfriend," said Cody trying to break the tension.

"Alright then," said Trent as they followed Chris down the left path until they hit the next fork in the road.

"Question number two," said Chris "Who does Courtney think is the biggest flirt?"

"Me/him," Cody and Trent said in unison.

"Okay then," said Chris. Trent and Cody followed Chris down the right path until they met the next fork in the road.

"Question number three," said Chris "Who does Courtney think thinks they have the best hair?"

"What?" asked Cody.

"Which one of us thinks we have the best hair," explained Trent.

"Hey," said Chris "Back to me. If you think Cody then we'll go to the left and if you think Trent then we'll go to the right."

"I think it's you," said Trent to Cody.

"And I think it's you," said Cody.

"Just pick someone," said Chris.

"Fine," said Trent "We'll go with Cody."

"Gave up on that one pretty fast," said Chris.

"Shut up Chris," said Trent as he and Cody followed Chris down the left path until they hit a dead end.

"You here Courtney?" asked Chris.

"Yep," she said coming out from behind a tomb "Right here."

"Congrats guys," said Chris "You got five thousand dollars. Trent you're up next."

Trent nodded happily as he followed Chris. A few moments latter, Cody and Courtney were back at the first fork in the road.

"First question," said Chris "Who does Trent think is more likely to wear dirty underwear?"

"That's disgusting," said Courtney.

"We'll go with me," said Cody quickly "I'm a guy and we tend to do that."

"Maybe you do," said Chris under his breath as he led Cody and Courtney down the right path.

"Its question time," said Chris once they got to the next fork in the road "Who does Trent think will waste the money if they win faster? If you think Cody then we'll go to the right and it you think Courtney we'll go to the left."

"Oh it has to be Cody," said Courtney.

"What?" asked Cody "Why me?"

"Oh come on Cody," said Courtney "I'm going to use the money for important things like my education."

"Yea but does Trent think that that's important enough?" asked Cody "Trust me; we had a whole talk about this."

"Yea but," started Courtney.

"We choose Courtney," said Cody and the two followed Chris down the left path.

"Final question," said Chris "Who does Trent think is more annoying? If you think its Cody we'll go to the right and if you think it is Courtney we'll go to the left."

Cody and Courtney exchanged a knowing look before answering.

"I am," said Courtney "These two are pretty good friends so I guess it's me."

"Alright then," said Chris. The two followed him down the left path until they met the dead end.

"You here Trent?" called Chris. There was no answer.

"Darn it," said Courtney angrily.

"Let's go find him," said Chris. A little bit latter, they found Trent.

"Okay let's go over these questions," said Chris "Dirty underwear?"

"Cody," said Trent "He's a guy."

"I still think that's disgusting," said Courtney but everyone ignored her.

"Who would waste the money the fastest?" asked Chris.

"No offence but it would have to be Cody," said Trent "I really don't think Courtney could waste money."

"See," said Courtney.

"Yea yea," said Cody "I see."

"Last question," said Chris "Who is more annoying."

"Courtney," said Trent apologetically.

"Actually," said Chris "You put down Cody."

"What?" asked all three contestants.

"Yep," said Chris "He actually put Cody down for all of his answers."

_Cody: What Trent did was the perfect sabotage for this challenge. He really kept a lot of money out of the pot today not just with this but he never really fought for any answer._

_Courtney: Trent may have done something stupid but Cody was just off today. He played dumb but he was able to convince me to go down the wrong path. Something just isn't right._

_Trent: Both of them were really suspicious today. I mean Cody was just bad but Courtney was interesting. I know she's been trying to look like the mole but this time she really didn't try to screw up anything. In fact she was the only one who was found and that makes me worried._

Mole's Pot: $237,000

Winner's Pot: $198,000

**Only one more game before the final quiz! Now then I have some new polls for you guys, the mole poll of course and two new polls, who will win and who will lose. Please take them and don't forget to review! The first poll is who will lose.**


	23. Episode 8 part 2

**Next part of episode eight!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Trent The Musician #9

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews now on with the show.**

"You must train your intuition…"

Latter that night, Cody, Courtney, and Trent were at a large privet house. Each of the final three were wearing a black jumpsuit with stickers and Velcro all over them. Chris was standing next to a small safe in the corner of the yard.

"This is you're final task," said Chris "It's simple, you just have to unlock this safe in an hour and you'll get sixty five thousand dollars. Here are three clues to get the five digit code to the safe."

He handed each of them a blank card.

"One slight problem," said Chris "The clues are written in invisible ink and the only way to read them is with a black light."

"Then how do we get a black light?" asked Cody. Chris simply handed them another clue this time it was visible and it read.

To read your clue

You'll need a light

Discover the switch

That makes black bright

As Goldilocks knows

One was too hard

One was too soft

And one was just right.

"Let's find a bed," said Courtney running to the house with Cody and Trent right behind.

"What about this one?" said Trent from a bedroom.

"Let me see," said Courtney walked to him. Cody remained on the porch to look around.

"Hey guys I found something," called Cody. Courtney and Trent ran over to find Cody holding a pillow.

"It's a pillow," said Courtney.

"Yea," said Cody "But it has a message on it. 'It takes two to make black light bright. Lie back until clue is in sight.'"

"Where did you find that?" asked Trent.

"Over there," said Cody pointing to a bench that look like a small bed. Trent and Courtney sat down on the bench and a black light lit up right next to the small safe.

"Go look at the clue," said Courtney. Cody nodded and ran over to the black light to read his clue.

"It says 'Owen's worst enemy'," said Cody. Courtney and Trent looked at each other confused.

"So…we're looking for a vegetable?" asked Trent.

"I guess so," said Cody walking back to them.

_Courtney: A vegetable? Really? There is no way that could be right._

The three looked around in the kitchen and found all sorts of things, apples, oranges, cantaloupe, and other fruits.

"No vegetables," said Trent.

"I can give you guys hints for one thousand dollars," said Chris.

"We'll take one," said Trent before asking either Cody or Courtney.

"Check the bookshelf," said Chris.

"Of course," said Courtney running to the bookshelf in the living room "Found it! Chef's manifesto."

She handed the large book to Cody.

"Go look at it under the black light," she said as she headed back to the bench. Cody ran back to the safe and waited for the black light to come back on.

_Trent: Okay, Courtney has never tried this hard at a challenge. She always tries to look like she's sabotage the challenges but this time she's actually trying to get money into the pot. This makes me think she's trying to look like the mole and this time it's actually working._

"It says 'Lindsay's surprising win'," said Cody "What does that mean?"

"Clue please," said Trent.

"They can be checkered, striped, or just one color," said Chris.

"We need to look for flags," said Courtney. The tree began to look all around the house.

"What about this one?" asked Cody holding up a large flag of Canada.

"No it has to be like the one Lindsay had to collect," said Trent "Found it!"

Courtney and Cody ran over to the bench and turned on the black light for Trent.

"'Eva's relaxation device'," said Trent.

_Cody: We realized pretty quick that hey the house is full of props from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action so we knew exactly what to look for._

"We need to find her iPod," said Cody.

"No we need to find her mp3 player," said Courtney "Remember you almost got your had bitten off."

"Oh yea," said Cody slowly "But where would we find one?"

"I know," said Trent running back to the porch "Chris I would like a hint."

"Stop asking for hints!" said Cody and Courtney.

_Cody: Every time you ask for a hint we lose one thousand dollars. Trent is losing us so much money tonight. I mean, we know what we're looking for it shouldn't be too hard._

"Check the cabinets," said Chris.

"But there are so many cabinets," said Cody.

"Oh by the way, you only have forty five minuets left," said Chris "Have fun."

_Courtney: I really don't know if we're going to make it in time. Not with these two bumbling idiots anyway._

The three divided the house to look for the mp3 player.

"I found Courtney's head," said Cody holding up a wooden head.

"Just keep looking," said Courtney ignoring him "Wait, found it! You guys get onto the bench."

Courtney ran over to the safe to take a look at the next clue.

"Turn on the black light!" called Courtney.

"I can't," said Trent "I have to wait for Cody."

"Where is he!" asked Courtney angrily.

"I have no idea," said Trent.

"I'm right here," said Cody running up to Trent. The two sat down and the black light came on.

"It says to watch your back," said Courtney "Take off the stickers on your backs!"

Trent and Cody took off their stickers but found nothing. When Courtney came back they took her sticker off to reveal the number one on it.

"So that's the first number to the code," said Cody "Trent go look at your clue under the black light."

Trent nodded and ran over to the black light.

"'Sadie's weapon of choice'," said Trent.

"What does that mean?" asked Cody. Courtney didn't answer she just walked into the kitchen and brought back an apple and handed it to Trent to look at it under the black light.

"It says 'Duncan's idol', what is Duncan's idol?" asked Trent.

"I have no idea," said Courtney looking confused.

"Hey Chris," said Cody "Could I get a hint?"

"Sure thing but it'll cost you," said Chris.

"I'm fine with it," said Courtney.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Chris. Cody and Courtney looked blankly at each other until a look of comprehension came across his face.

"Your head," he said simply.

"What?" asked Courtney. Cody didn't answer; he just ran off back into the house and brought back the wooden head of Courtney.

"Oh," said Courtney "I knew that."

"Sure you did," said Trent who sat down on the bench with Courtney.

"It says 'Beth's curse'," said Cody "We need to look for the tiki."

The three split up to find the tiki and Cody found it in the kitchen. Trent took it and read the message under the black light.

"There's a trick up your sleeve?" asked a confused Trent.

"Look at the Velcro in your sleeve," said Cody. Trent quickly tore off his Velcro but found nothing. Cody got up and tore off his Velcro and found the number sixty eight.

_Trent: After we found two of the three numbers on our jumpsuits we realized that the numbers were on us so we just started to strip and look at our jumpsuits._

_Cody: So we strip down to our swimsuits and looked at every thing but we could nit find anything even under the black light and we're down to twenty minuets left so we had to ask for one more clue._

"We would like to buy a vowel," said Cody.

"It's inside out," said Chris.

"What's inside out?" asked Trent.

"The jumpsuits," said Courtney. The three turned their jumpsuits inside out and found the number thirty on Courtney's jumpsuit. The three ran over to the safe to try and unlock it.

"Just put in one, thirty, and sixty eight first," said Cody. Trent did so but it did not work.

"Try thirty, sixty eight, and one," said Courtney. Trent put that combination in and this time it worked.

"Congratulations guys," said Chris you won the final challenge."

"Good," said Courtney "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get dressed."

_Cody: Trent was the most suspicious to me, he kept asking for hints when we didn't need them. He cost us three thousand dollars in just one challenge plus overall he has just been really under the radar and that worries me._

_Courtney: Cody was the worst today sure Trent cost us money but Cody made so many mistakes today. He was picking up a lot of items that were just wrong. He played dumb and after all of this I can tell you Cody is anything but dumb._

_Trent: The entire day Courtney had just been weird. Every challenge she has been in she has tried to look like the mole except for this. If I were the mole I would want some money to go into the pot and she has done the best out of all of us today. To be honest I really don't know what to think right now._

Mole's Pot: $242,000

Winner's Pot: $258,000

**Now on to the final quiz. Thank you all so much for your reviews and taking the polls. We have a brand new one out now. Who will win? Please take the poll and stay tuned for the final execution quiz.**


	24. Episode 8 part 3

**Wow we're really here.**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Trent The Musician #9

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Final Execution Quiz in 3…2…1…**

"You must train your intuition…"

After the final challenge, Cody, Courtney, and Trent were all sitting at a small table in front of the sphinx. Cody was wearing a white tuxedo, Courtney was wearing a simple blue dress, and Trent was wearing a red suit and white tie.

"Are we all enjoying their last dinner?" asked Chris.

"Okay now it sounds like we're going to the chair," said Cody.

"Knowing Chris I wouldn't be surprised," said Courtney.

"Yea I wouldn't put it past him," agreed Trent.

"Oh would you three shut up," said Chris "Anyway, it's time for the final quiz."

"About time," said Courtney "It's like two o'clock in the morning."

"Just go," said Chris exasperatedly.

1. Is the mole Male or Female?

a. Male

b. Female

2. When did the mole arrive on the first day?

a. 1st

b. 2nd

c. 3rd

d. 4th

e. 5th

f. 6th

g. 7th

h. 8th

i. 9th

j. 10th

3. Who was standing to the left of the mole during the Four Platforms game?

a. Bridgette

b. Cody

c. Courtney

d. DJ

e. Geoff

f. Izzy

g. Katie

h. LeShawna

i. Noah

j. Trent

k. No one

_Cody: Courtney did not even try to stop me or Katie from falling into the water._

4. What is the Mole's fear?

a. Time bombs/Bears

b. Green jelly

c. Mimes

5. What group was the mole in during the Maze game?

a. Leader

b. Follower

6. What is the Mole's stereotype?

a. The geek

b. The C.I.T.

c. The musician

7. What group was the mole in during the Hostage Rescue game?

a. Helicopter

b. Boat

c. Car

d. Hostage

_Courtney: The boat had so much trouble throughout the entire challenge but Cody cost us the money._

8. Did the mole complete their task during the Dice game?

a. Yes

b. No

c. The mole was not there

9. What number journal does the mole have?

a. 2

b. 7

c. 9

_Trent: I'm in the final and now it gets really hard. I know I know who the mole is so I have to do the best I can do._

10. Did the mole eat their food during the Roulette game?

a. Yes

b. No

11. What group was the mole in during the Three Routes game?

a. Smart

b. Resourceful

c. Stupid

_Trent: If I have to blame a group for our failure it has to be the stupid group. They led the smart group astray to get more money but we still didn't get anything._

12. Did the mole originally qualify to be on Total Drama Action?

a. Yes

b. No

13. Who was the mole's visitor?

a. Beth

b. Duncan

c. Gwen

14. Did the mole complete their task during the Trust Me game?

a. Yes

b. No

c. The mole was the most trusted

15. When did the mole hide during the Three questions game?

a. 1st

b. 2nd

c. 3rd

16. How many times did the mole's answers lead to the right during the Three questions game?

a. 1

b. 2

c. 3

_Cody: Trent really made sure to sabotage this challenge and it just makes me want to vote for him more and more._

17. What numbers were on the mole's jumpsuit during It takes a thief?

a. 1

b. 30

c. 68

18. Did the mole ask for a hint during It takes a thief?

a. Yes

b. No

_Courtney: Trent kept asking for hints left and right and then Cody kept picking up the most useless things. We were so lucky we got the money._

19. What did the mole wear to the final dinner?

a. White tuxedo

b. Blue dress

c. Red suit and white tie

20. Who is the mole?

a. Cody

b. Courtney

c. Trent

_Cody: I know who the mole is but if I'm wrong well let's put it this way, there would be no chance that I'll win._

_Courtney: I am very confident I know who the mole is. The only way I won't win is if someone is able to get like one more question right then me._

_Trent: Do I know who the mole is? Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have made it this far in the game._

A little bit later, Chris was standing in front of the Sphinx.

"So just who is mole?" asked Chris "Find out next time when the executed players return to dish all about this season and find out who the mole is next time on Total Drama Mole!"

Mole's Pot: $242,000

Winner's Pot: $258,000

**Just one more episode and we will find out who is the mole and who is our winner but before that we have our final poll, our favorite, the mole poll. Please take that and let me know what you guys think in a lovely review.**


	25. Episode 9 part 1

**Okay I don't want to wast any more time so let's get on with the show!**

Cody The Geek #2

Courtney The C.I.T. #7

Trent The Musician #9

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**I own nothing.**

"Where large sums of money are concerned, it is advisable to trust nobody"

Previously on the mole…

We see clips of Cody during the Three Questions game.

"What? Why me?" asked Cody to Courtney.

We see clips of Courtney running around in a large house with a jumpsuit on.

"Stop asking for hints!" yelled Courtney to Trent.

We see clips of Trent sitting down to the final execution dinner.

"I have to wait for Cody," said Trent to Courtney.

We see clips of all of the challenges and players from the season.

"Geoff."

"Bridgette."

"LeShawna."

"DJ."

"Katie."

"Izzy."

"Noah."

.

.

.

.

RED

We see Chris sitting on a fancy chair in the middle of a stage. To the right of him were two rows of chairs and a couch and to his left were three doors all of which were locked.

"Welcome everyone to the final episode of Total Drama Mole," said Chris "And what a ride it's been. We had a lot of fun mostly due to these people. Let's welcome our executed players."

On cue, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, and DJ walked in and sat down on the back row of chairs. Katie, Izzy, and Noah walked in with them but sat down on the front row of chairs.

"Hi losers," said Chris.

"Oh that's nice," said LeShawna.

"Anyway," continued Chris "Let's get to the people who really matter our final three. Now each of these guys have done some shady stuff but let's look at some of the most suspicious things they've done throughout the competition."

The screen dissolves and is replaced with still of the final three. Soon the camera zooms in on the still of Cody hitting the rock during the first challenge.

"Cody," narrated Chris "Our little alliance maker has done a lot. In episode two the groups were divided into two and Cody's group had to answer some questions on mythology."

"Cody, next question. Who flew to close to the sun?"

Cody looked dumbfounded and slowly scribbled something down. Cody flipped his paper over to reveal the name Midas.

_Noah: Okay now I know Cody is smart enough to know about the story of Icarus, Izzy did better than he did._

"Needles to say, he didn't do that well and only got one question correct. In episode three the group had to rescue DJ and Cody 'got lost' during a very important part of the challenge."

"Do you all have your keys?" asked Chef.

Trent and Izzy showed there's but Cody did not have it.

"Cody go get it!" yelled Courtney "We only have ten minuets!"

Cody ran off to the car. Time past and the others looked nervous.

"Where is he?" asked Courtney.

"Maybe he's hurt." said Katie rather worried.

_Izzy: Cody was taking a long time to get back so I went to go look for him._

Fifteen minuets latter, the two arrived back.

Come one guys," said Cody out of breath "I got the key let's do it."

"It's too late Cody," said an angry Courtney. Indeed it was too late, DJ had been brought out and Chris was there waiting for Cody and Izzy's return.

"And thus, Cody cost the group the win. In episode four the group had to roll a die to determine what task they had to complete and if the majority completed the tasks then they would win money for the pot. Cody was one of many who refused to do their task however his was one of the easiest."

Cody nodded and followed Chris. He picked his envelope and read it.

"Roll a one, two, or three cast one leg. Roll a four, five, or six cast both legs. Both of those suck."

"Oh well," said Chris simply as he handed Cody the die. Cody took it and rolled a two.

"Okay then Cody," said Chris "You gonna do it?"

"I think I have to." said Cody. Cody was taken to a nearby doctor's office by Chef.

"Cody please tell me you did your task," begged Courtney. Cody smiled meekly and shook his head.

"But all you had to do was put on a cast on your leg," said Katie confused. Courtney looked down at Cody in anger.

_DJ: All right Cody is now my top suspect, all he had to do was put on one cast. He had to put on a full body cast after he was mauled by that bear, I think he could handle one leg._

The camera zoomed away from the still of Cody and focused on the still of Courtney yelling at someone.

"Courtney," narrated Chris "The resident schemer. She has sabotaged just about every challenge or at least tried to but let's look at some of the biggest sabotages she has done. In episode one, the group had to walk across balance beams and they would get money every time they reached the next platform. At one point, Katie and Cody helped Courtney from falling, Courtney didn't return the favor.

Courtney walked out halfway when she started to wobble.

"Courtney don't fall!" yelled a concerned Katie.

"No duh." said an annoyed Courtney.

"You want us to go out there and meet you?" asked Cody.

"No, I can do this myself." Courtney indignantly said. She inched forward but nearly fell off.

"Alright, come help me!"

Katie and Cody walked out to her and the three made it to the next platform safely. Courtney, Katie, and Cody also went together. Halfway across the beam Courtney started to loose her balance.

"Its okay Courtney, we have you." said Katie. Courtney still wobbled bringing Katie along for the ride. Courtney soon regained her balance and she, Katie, and Cody started to move on. A little farther down the balance beam Courtney suddenly let go of Katie so she could get on the platform. She didn't expect this and Katie fell forward taking Cody with her into the water.

"Game's over!"

_Trent: I'm not sure who to blame for the team loosing. I mean, Katie did fall into the water but Courtney was kinda suspicious._

"And so Courtney stopped ten thousand dollars from going into the pot. In episode four she and Noah had to unlock a safe in order to add money to the pot."

"It has to be some sort of code." said and exasperated Noah.

"Well of course it has to be," said an annoyed Courtney "But what's the code?"

"Well the most obvious would be A equals one, B equals two but that's way too obvious," said Noah. Courtney shouted in annoyance and looked around the room. She found a sheet of paper and tore it up. Noah turned around when he heard the ripping noise.

"Courtney!" he shouted "That was probably the code!"

_Noah: She is so stupid it's not even funny, it's just sad._

"But there was nothing on it!" yelled the C.I.T. Noah got up and grabbed the pieces of paper. He looked over and saw the lighter.

"It's invisible ink!" he shouted.

"In episode five, the final six were divided into three groups all trying to get to the hotel for the night. Courtney and Noah ran into some trouble while on the smart team."

Noah and Courtney had finally found the mayor's house and had gotten their next question when they heard a phone ring.

"What is that?" asked Noah. Courtney looked around and found the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Courtney!" said Katie over the phone "Listen me and Cody found this book on Egyptian history so I think we can definitely help you. So what's the question?"

Both Courtney and Noah looked skeptical but gave them the question.

"What were the first burial places of Egyptian kings called? Mastabas or Stepped Pyramids?" asked Courtney. They heard the sound of pages turning.

"It really doesn't talk about that too much but I would have to say Mastabas," said Katie.

"Thanks guys," said Courtney before she hung up on them "Go to the dock Noah."

"But that's where we're supposed to go if the answer was the Stepped Pyramids."

"Exactly now drive," said Courtney impatiently. Noah mumbled something under his breath but did as he was told.

_Noah: I don't know who is more suspicious, Katie for playing Courtney so well or Courtney for being played so easily. Heck it could be both of them but now it's time to figure out who really is the mole and I'm pretty sure it's not either of them._

The camera zooms away from the still of Courtney and to a still of Trent being hit by a sheep.

"Trent," narrated Chris "Our resident competitor. Trent has dome some shady stuff but always comes across as the nice guy but just how nice is he? In episode five during the Three Routs game, Trent and Izzy were selected to be on the Resourceful team even though nether were that resourceful.

Trent and Izzy were making good progress on the bikes even though Izzy had to stop several time so she could rebalance the chickens so they wouldn't fall off.

"Trent," said Izzy "We need to stop!"

"Why?' asked Trent looking back at her. He knew the answer quickly seeing Izzy's front tire almost completely out of air. The two stopped at the side of the road to see what they could do.

"Okay Izzy," said Trent "Get out the air pump."

"I don't have it," said Izzy "I thought you did."

Trent looked at her confused.

"Come on crazy girl," Chef stopped and looked around "Where's whoseit's? And why on earth do you have those chickens?"

Chef didn't need to wait long to get his answer at least to where Trent was. He showed up soon holding the air pump.

"I'm sorry Izzy," he said "My tiers went flat so I had to walk all the way back to the truck."

_Courtney: Trent said he got a flat but even then it shouldn't have taken that long to pump the tire back up and get back on the road._

"In episode six the group was given a chance to spend some time with their visitor but Trent kept some people form getting to see their friends."

"Alright then let's recap," said Chris "Cody always listens, Trent is romantic, Courtney is a nag, Noah will do anything to win, and Izzy would shoot herself out of a cannon. Does anyone want to change their answers?"

"I really think we should change Courtney and Noah's answers," said Trent "Do you really think Duncan would say Courtney is a nagger if he knew she would figure it out?"

"No not really," said Izzy still standing on her head.

"I agree," said Courtney "What about you Noah?"

"Not really but if you guys think so then I'll differ to the majority," said Noah.

"I really don't know," said Cody "Are you sure Trent?"

"Trust me," he said.

"Alright," said Cody "We're switching Courtney and Noah's answers."

"Alright boys and girls," said Chris "You got three out of five correct to I'm adding six thousand dollars to the pot. Noah, Courtney I'm sorry but you don't get to see your friends. I'll see you all later."

_Cody: Well this was an interesting challenge. I know Trent was the one who got us to change our answers but Courtney and Noah were so willing to go along with it. Then again when Trent asks you to trust him, you want to trust him and that makes me nervous._

"In episode eight, the final three had to find clues to unlock a safe for the final challenge. During the challenge, anyone could ask for a hint but it would cost them."

"I can give you guys hints for one thousand dollars," said Chris.

"We'll take one," said Trent before asking either Cody or Courtney.

"Check the bookshelf," said Chris.

"It says 'Lindsay's surprising win'," said Cody "What does that mean?"

"Clue please," said Trent.

"They can be checkered, striped, or just one color," said Chris.

"We need to find her iPod," said Cody.

"No we need to find her mp3 player," said Courtney "Remember you almost got your had bitten off."

"Oh yea," said Cody slowly "But where would we find one?"

"I know," said Trent running back to the porch "Chris I would like a hint."

"Stop asking for hints!" said Cody and Courtney.

_Cody: Every time you ask for a hint we lose one thousand dollars. Trent is losing us so much money tonight. I mean, we know what we're looking for it shouldn't be too hard._

"And so those are out final three. All of them have sabotaged challenges but which of them was doing that to get ahead in the game and who was doing it for us. One of these three is indeed the mole but which one?"

The screen dissolved again to showed Chris and the others on the stage.

"Nice video Chris," said DJ.

"Thanks," said the host "Now then I want to talk to you all about who you think is the mole."

"Well if you want my opinion," started Geoff.

"After this commercial break," interrupted Chris.

"We have commercial breaks now?" asked Katie.

"No," said Chris "I just like to annoy our viewers."

"That'll get you low ratings really quick," said Bridgette. Chris looked at her for a moment before turning back to the camera.

"I would like to take this time to apologize to our wonderful viewers who without would never have made this possible," said the host "Now then back to you people. I know all of you have seen the rest of the episodes so who do you think will win and who do you think is the mole?"

"I think that Trent will win and Courtney is the mole," said Geoff confidently.

"Well," said Bridgette "I think Courtney will win and Cody is the mole."

"Trent ya know I love ya but Cody will win," said LeShawna "And Courtney definitely is the mole."

"I really think Trent will win," said DJ "I still don't know who the mole is but if I had to guess I would say Cody."

"Now I think the exact opposite," said Katie "I think Cody will win and Trent is the mole."

"Cody is so going to win," said Izzy "And Courtney the mole better sleep with one eye open cause I'm gonna get ya. Just kidding Courtney ha!"

"Courtney wins and Trent was a very good mole," said Noah indifferent to Izzy's comments.

"Let's look at what our viewers think," said Chris before the screen dissolved to show a chart with the final three's names on it.

Win Lose Mole

Cody: 45% 15% 41%

Courtney: 36% 53% 25%

Trent: 18% 30% 33%

"Well now isn't that interesting," said Chris once the screen returned to him "Now let's finally show you all who is the mole. Oh Chef."

Chef walked up to Chris, Chef was in his normal attire and he was holding three keys.

"Please slip those keys under the doors," said Chris. Chef did so putting one key under each of the doors holding the final three.

"Each of these keys are being given to the final three," explained Chris "But only one of them will unlock the door. The person who steps out will be the winner of Total Drama Mole. Will you please unlock your doors now?"

The executed players look on anxiously as they hear shuffling and see doorknobs turn until finally the door on the far right opens to revel

.

.

.

.

Cody.

"Oh my gosh!" said Bridgette.

"Congratulations Cody," said Chris "You just won Total Drama Mole!"

"I won?" asked Cody "I won!"

Katie, LeShawna, and Izzy all ran up to congratulate him.

"Now before you get too excited, we still have one more thing to do," said Chris taking out another key "This key will unlock the mole's door and because you know who the mole is why don't you give it to them?"

Cody nodded and slipped the final key under the middle door. Soon the door opened to revel

.

.

.

.

Trent.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Katie.

"Oh man I was way wrong dudes," said Geoff "Courtney I owe you an apology."

Chef walked over to the final door to let Courtney out. Once she got out she walked over to congratulate Cody on his win.

"So Cody is the winner and Trent is the mole," said Chris to the camera "When we come back we'll show you all how the mole sabotaged the challenges, the hidden clues that pointed to the mole's identity, and show you just how Cody pulled a come form behind victory over Courtney."

**So Trent is the mole and Cody is the winner. Let me all know what you guys think in your lovely reviews please.**


	26. Episode 9 part 2

**Yea we're almost done!**

Cody The Geek #2

_Trent The Musician #9_

_Courtney The C.I.T. #7_

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**Let's find out how our winner won shall we.**

"Where large sums of money are concerned, it is advisable to trust nobody"

Coming soon…

_Ten little campers went out to dine_

_One chocked himself and then there were nine._

We see a clip of Justin chocking and falling to the floor.

_Nine little campers stayed up late_

_One overslept themselves and then there were eight._

We see a clip of Beth fainting and Trent catching her.

_Eight little campers traveling through Devon_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

We see a clip of Tyler looking out to sea.

_Seven little campers chopping up sticks_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

We see a clip of Cody slumped over a pile of wood with an ax sticking out of his back.

_Six little campers playing with a hive_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

We see a clip of Heather slumped in a seat next to a table.

_Five little campers going in for law_

_One got caught in Chancery and then there were four._

We see a clip of Noah wearing a fake wig slumped over a table.

_Four little campers going out to sea_

_A red haring swallowed one and then there were three._

We see a clip of DJ nervously drinking.

_Three little campers going through a zoo_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

We see a clip of Owen looking at the beach through binoculars.

_Two little campers playing with a gun_

_One shot himself and then there was one._

We see a clip of Trent and Gwen fighting on the beach.

_One little camper left all alone_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

We see a clip of Gwen staring at a noose and screaming.

Based on Agatha Christie's Ten Little Indians comes _And Then There Were None_.

Staring Gwen as Vera Claythorne, Trent as Philip Lombard, and Noah as Justice Wargrave. Featuring Owen as Henry Blore, DJ as Dr. Armstrong, Heather as Emily Brent, Cody as Thomas Rodgers, Tyler as General Macarthur, Beth as Ethel Rodgers, and Justin as Anthony Marston.

"And we're back," said Chris smiling. The rest of the players were looking at him confused.

"Okay," said Trent "I don't even remember any of that."

The others nodded.

"I know," said Chris "We just needed something to take up some time so we just threw this together. We got some really good editors."

"Yea," said Cody "But why did I have to be the one with an ax in his back?"

"Because now be quiet so I can continue," said Chris "Now then, let's take a look at how Cody won it all over Courtney."

The screen dissolved again to reveal a clip of the campers arriving on the first day.

"At the very beginning of the Mole," narrated Chris "It appeared to be an even playing field with no one suspecting Trent except for one very unlikely person, Katie."

_Katie: I don't know what it is but I just have a feeling that Trent is just too calm._

"While Katie's suspicions grew, Cody sought out a teammate and found one in LeShawna," narrated Chris "With LeShawna's help, Cody tried to find out who the mole was while trying to make himself look like the mole. On the first quiz, everyone except for DJ put Katie down as the mole. Geoff was the first person executed with a score of zero. In episode two, Courtney shifted her focus from Katie to Noah."

_Courtney: Katie just seems too obvious a choice, Noah does know the game better then the rest and Chris would be stupid enough to just go with that to pick the mole._

"With Courtney shifting her suspect to Noah," narrated Chris "She set her plan to make herself look like the mole into action however, the majority of people were still suspecting Katie as the mole leading to Bridgette being the next to go."

_DJ: I still don't know why people think Katie is the mole. She is way too nice and sweet to be the mole. It has to be someone who can appear nice but can be mean and Katie just cannot be mean._

In episode three, Cody and LeShawna's alliance was still going strong," narrated Chris "However, no one was convinced that Cody was the mole so in the Hostage Rescue game, Cody did his most blatant sabotage however most everyone else was interested in Trent, Katie, and Izzy's actions in the challenge. Well, almost everyone.

_Katie: Yes I know I've said Trent was the mole for a while now but Cody could be it. I'll just have to see what happens at the next execution._

"At the execution," narrated Chris "There was a tie between LeShawna and Cody for the lowest score however, Cody was faster then LeShawna by four seconds making LeShawna the next to go."

_Cody: LeShawna was executed tonight and that's scary. But now I know one thing, it's not Katie because LeShawna and I both voted for her all the way down the line. I just don't know what too do._

"With the loss of his partner," narrated Chris "Cody went back to what he does best, look like the mole and he did with his refusing to put a cast on his leg during the Dice game and his eagerness to go for an exemption after failing so miserably the first time during the Roulette game. In fact he was so good that he convinced Katie to change her pick as the mole from Trent to Cody. Not only did Katie change her pick, Courtney did as well."

_Courtney: Trent is my new pick. Sure Noah is suspicious but he hasn't done anything. Cody did do horribly but if he was the mole then LeShawna would have been the first one kicked off._

"At the execution," narrated Chris "Katie's switch cost her friend and alliance partner DJ his place in the game. In episode five Katie became very worried about her choice on the last quiz giving Cody a chance to make a new alliance."

_Cody: Katie lost her partner; I lost mine so it was only natural for me to approach her about forming an alliance._

"After the Three Routs game," narrated Chris "Cody and Katie did not know who to vote for. Katie wanted to put down Trent again however, Cody convinced her to put down Izzy convinced that it could not be Trent."

_Cody: Trent is such a great guy and I just don't think he can be the mole and nothing will convince me that he is._

"At the execution," narrated Chris "Katie was the one to go shocking everyone. With Katie gone, people began to shift their suspicion to Cody after he had now lost two alliance partners with the exception of Courtney."

_Courtney: Now that Katie is gone I know for a fact that Trent is the mole. Noah hasn't done anything, Izzy is too crazy for anyone to trust her to keep a secret like being the mole, and Cody is just lucky he's still here. Let's be honest, Katie should be here and not him._

"In episode six," narrated Chris "Cody once again found himself without an alliance partner so he teamed up with the only person he knew wasn't the mole and made a secret alliance with Izzy. Latter the group competed in a challenge to spend time with their friends but after Trent pulled a suspicious move Courtney became even more convinced that he was the mole."

_Courtney: Okay its one thing to make sure we don't get money but to make sure that two people don't get to spend time with their loved ones is just wrong. Trent is going down._

"Knowing he was in danger," narrated Chris "Cody took his chance to win a crucial exemption with the help of Izzy and won. Still not sure who to put down as the mole, Cody looked to Izzy for the answer. Izzy had been voting for Noah the past few quizzes but was not sure. On the Quiz, Izzy and Cody both put down Noah as the mole while the others voted for Trent and it was a good thing Cody had that exemption because had he not had it he would have been the one to go instead of Izzy. In episode seven Cody once again found himself without an alliance partner but this time he knew who the mole was."

_Cody: Izzy left last night and I am so glad I had the exemption. As for who the mole is, I've been looking back at my notes and I think the only reason I've made it this far is because I voted for Izzy on the past quizzes because the mole has to be Trent. There is no other explanation. Katie was right it was Trent and I should have listened to her._

"Now in more danger then ever," narrated Chris "Cody used Courtney to protect him by convincing Noah that Izzy had voted for Trent as the mole on the last quiz."

_Cody: I told Noah that Izzy voted for Trent and I implied that it was him who had to have been in the tie when it probably was me. I'm hoping that he takes the bate and puts Courtney down as the mole if not them I'm screwed._

"On the next quiz," narrated Chris "Noah did take the bate and split his answers between Courtney and Trent scoring five out of ten too Cody's six out of ten. With only one more person in his way of winning, Cody set out to convince Courtney that he was the mole but Courtney was sure that it was Trent."

_Courtney: I've worked to hard to get here to change my pick now. I've been right this entire time and nothing Cody says will change my mind._

"On the final quiz," narrated Chris "The overconfident Courtney made some crucial mistakes giving an opportunity for Cody to take the win. The final score was Courtney with sixteen correct answers to Cody's eighteen. With a mixture of alliance making, looking like the mole, and just dumb luck, Cody became the winner of Total Drama mole."

The screen dissolved and went back to the players.

"How did I loose to you again?" asked Courtney to Cody.

"You got four questions wrong," said Chris "He only got two wrong."

"Thanks," said Courtney sarcastically.

"When we get back we'll take a look at our mole," said Chris before the camera turned to focus on Trent.

**We are getting so close to the end guys but fear not we will continue right now!**


	27. Episode 9 part 3

**Now I'm sad we're almost done.**

Cody The Geek #2

_Trent The Musician #9_

_Courtney The C.I.T. #7_

_Noah The Know-it-all #8_

_Izzy The Psycho #3_

_Katie The Sweetheart #6_

_DJ The "Brick house" #10_

_LeShawna The Loudmouth #4_

_Bridgette The Surfer #5_

_Geoff The Party boy #1_

**On to how our mole did that voodoo he do so well.**

"Where large sums of money are concerned, it is advisable to trust nobody"

Coming soon…

Fourteen competitors will fight it out in a game of deception where one of them is working for us as the Mole. Who is the mole?

Is it Alejandro the Arch Villain?

_Alejandro: Of course I'm the mole, who else could it be?_

Is it Beth the Wanabe?

_Beth: I think I'm too nice to be the mole but on the other hand that would make me a good mole right?_

Is it Duncan the Bad boy?

_Duncan: I'm the mole all right after all I'm the one who is used to breaking the rules._

Is it Eva the Female bully?

_Eva: It's about time I got another chance and this time I'm the game because I'm the mole._

Is it Ezekiel the Home Schooled kid?

_Ezekiel: I guess I could be the mole eh?_

Is it Gwen the Goth?

_Gwen: Let's just see who's smart enough to figure out that I'm the mole._

Is it Harold the Dweeb?

_Harold: With all my mad skills I'm sure to be the best mole ever._

Is it Heather the Queen bee?

_Heather: Am I the mole? You'll just have to wait and see._

Is it Justin the Model?

_Justin: I'll be the hottest mole there ever has been._

Is it Lindsay the Dumb blonde?

_Lindsay: I have a mole! Get rid of it, get rid of it, get rid of it!_

Is it Owen the Fat guy?

_Owen: I won the first season of Total Drama Island so they know I'm one tough mole._

Is it Sadie the Best friend?

_Sadie: Everyone thought Katie was the mole but she wasn't but this time I'm the mole and they won't ever think I am._

Is it Sierra the Obsessive uber-fan?

_Sierra: OMG, of course I'm the mole. I heart the mole!_

Or is it Tyler the 'Jock'?

_Tyler: I'm a great competitor so it's only natural for me to be the mole._

So who is the mole? Find out on Total Drama Mole 2!

After the preview of next season, the screen returned to Chris.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" asked the host.

"Get on with it Chris," said an annoyed Noah "I want to know how Trent sabotaged the challenges."

"Fine kill joy," said Chris "Roll film!"

The screen dissolved to black again before it changed to a still of Trent smiling.

"Trent," narrated Chris "A great competitor, a great musician, and an even greater mole. But just how did he keep so much money from the pot? Let's find out from him."

We see clips of the players arriving and everyone jumping off the cliff in the first episode.

_Trent: In episode one I didn't sabotage anything after all I want the winner to win something._

We see clips of Cody, Courtney, Izzy, and Noah answering questions and the players facing their fears in episode two.

_Trent: Episode two is when I started my sabotage. In the Market challenge I made sure I was the manager so I could make sure we went to really bad locations and waste as much time as possible. But I was alone with the money for so long I just swiped some from the cash box. Thankfully I was able to blame Katie for that so I could keep suspicion off of me._

We see clips of LeShawna, Katie, Izzy, and Noah running through the maze and of players in the helicopter, car, and boat in episode three.

_Trent: In the Maze game I made sure to team up with Izzy so I had a scapegoat. With me giving her such bad directions and Izzy just being Izzy Chef easily caught her. In the Hostage Rescue I made sure I was on the boat it didn't really matter who was with me but I was lucky I was with Katie. When she wasn't looking I took out the battery in the radio so we would waste time and because so many people thought Katie was the mole I was able to look completely innocent_

We see clips of the players rolling dice and of they players drinking smoothies in episode four.

_Trent: Episode four was interesting because I was supposed to throw the  
Dice game but I got all the easy challenges so I hade to throw the Roulette game by not drinking my smoothie._

We see clips of Cody and Katie in bathrobes, Trent and Izzy riding bikes, and Noah and Courtney in a smart cat in episode five.

_Trent: By this time I was trying to team up with Katie and Izzy so I had someone to shift blame onto so during the Three Routes challenge I made sure I was with Izzy. I wasted as much time as I could because I knew the truck would give out eventually and when Izzy wanted to bring the chickens with us like I hoped she would I was able to leave the air pump behind during the confusion. When our tires eventually gave out I when back and 'got lost' until time was up._

We see clips of Trent and Noah shopping in a market, Cody and Izzy reuniting with their friends, and the players sitting around the pool in episode six.

_Trent: During the Buy and sell game I just got thing that they just couldn't resell. At the Reunion game I was able to convince Noah and Courtney to swap their answers which I actually did feel bad about because they didn't get time with Eva and Duncan. In the Exemption game I was supposed to run out the clock so no one could get the exemption but when I found out Noah and Courtney could spend time with Eva and Duncan and after Gwen yelled at me I gave in._

We see clips of Trent and Cody getting hit by sheep and Noah and Courtney in the art studio in episode seven.

_Trent: In episode seven I didn't have anymore scapegoats so I was on my own. I made sure I was one of the people counting sheep and I let the sheep out of the pen at the last moment so we wouldn't get the first half of the money and I made sure to answer before Cody so we wouldn't get the rest. I was lucky that I was the most trusted during the Trust me challenge so I didn't have to out and out refuse to do a challenge. I knew Courtney would never have Chef throw anything at her so that was easy and I gave outs for both Noah and Cody but they didn't take the bate._

We see clips of Cody, Courtney, and Trent taking the survey and of the three running around in jumpsuits in episode eight.

_Trent: In episode eight I had my last chances to sabotage and I took them. In the Three questions game I didn't even look at the questions I just answered Cody for all of them because there was no way they would answer Cody for all three questions. I was going to let them win the last challenge but I was going to make it difficult. In It takes a thief I found the most useless things I could find and I kept asking for hints so I could take money out of the pot. All in all I think I was a great mole. I feel bad about all the times I blamed Izzy and Katie but I did what I had too as the mole and I hope they forgive me. I'm very happy that Chris picked me as the mole because it gave me a challenge that I thought would have been easy but it really wasn't. Each of these guys are really smart and I had to be on my toes to make sure I wasn't found out as the mole. Would I do it again? Absolutely._

The screen went back to the still of Trent smiling.

"So that's how our mole sabotaged the challenges," narrated Chris "But let's take a look at some hidden clues that would have pointed to the identity of the mole."

The screen went black once again as Chris narrated.

"In the episode two execution ceremony the camera paned over some statues one of them being Melpomene the muse of drama however, Melpomene was original the muse of music a muse our musical mole would absolutely like. In episode three I read each of the player's journals however on the quiz they were referred to as diaries. Our mole's favorite camper Gwen had her diary read out loud on Total Drama Island. In episode four a neon sign of the ace of spades was above the door the casino a reference to the rock song Ace of Spades famous for it use of the guitar the same instrument our mole plays. In episode eight Trent wore a red suit, red is the color of the mole. After each of the players were executed there we goodbye clips of them shown, Trent was not in any of them because he was never an actual player. Also there was one major clue present in every episode, the number nine. In episode nine, Trent was the ninth to arrive and the ninth to walk across the balance beam also only nine players had to jump off the cliff. In episode two Trent's room number was 342. When you add up that number you get nine. In episode three there were nine slices of the cake with blueberries on it. In episode four if you extend the code in the Safe game it would have reveled that T equals nine, Trent equals nine. Also in an interesting coincidence, Trent's ball in the Roulette game landed on nine. In episode five Trent's quote in the Who said that game was his comment about his lucky number nine. In episode six the jewelry Trent bought in the Buy and sell game has the serial number was nine nine nine. In episode seven there were a total of eight hundred and ninety one sheep. Eight hundred and ninety one is a multiple of nine. In the art gallery there were three snowmen made of three segments equaling nine segments all together. And in episode eight there were nine questions asked in total during the Three questions game."

The screen dissolved to show Chris standing in front of the contestants.

"There you have it," said Chris "Cody has won two hundred and fifty eight thousand dollars and Trent can go home with the knowledge of a good job done as well as two hundred and forty two thousand dollars in pocket change. Goodnight everybody and I'll see you for season two of Total Drama Mole!"

The players applaud loudly before they got out of their seats to talk to each other and congratulate Cody, Courtney, and Trent as the screen fades to black.

**And so it has ended. Thank you guys so much for reading this and stay tuned for season two of Total Drama Mole!**


End file.
